


Hiding Myself || bagginshield

by AnironSidh



Series: Hiding Myself / fem!Bilbo [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BOTFA feels, Badass Dis, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Genderbending, I Don't Even Know, Other, SO, THIS SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME, Thorin Is an Idiot, bilbo is a woman, but he's better than Jackson's version of him, fem!Bilbo, future wedding, gender reveal?, he and bella become besties, legolas because reasons, shut up, the company doesn't know, there might be a sequel, they think she's a man, we stan dis in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: Wattpad rating:#1 in Bagginshield 6/7/18#2 in Bagginshield 5/10/18Bella Baggins is a perfectly normal, respectable Hobbit living alone in Hobbiton.That is, until Gandalf the Gray arrives at her house looking for someone to share in an adventure.When thirteen dwarves show up at her doorstep, she stupidly agrees to go with them to reclaim their homeland.Thorin Oakenshield, the moody and brooding Dwarven king, has managed to capture the unwanted affections of the Company's burglar.But one thing nobody knows is that their burglar is hiding a secret from them all that may destroy everything or change the way dwarves think for a very long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is imported over from Wattpad, so you can read it over there if you want. I wanted to move it here, despite the fact that it's very cringy. I hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure begins and dwarves invade Bag End.

In the Shire, hobbits lived together in peace. Nothing ever happened and no one ever went on adventures or did anything unexpected. Occasionally a Took would go off somewhere but never a Baggins. The Bagginses never went anywhere. Mrs Belladonna Baggins née Took never went anywhere after she married Bungo Baggins. Their only child, Bella Baggins, was like a copy of her comfortable and normal father, but she inherited something odd from her Took side. 

But one day, Gandalf arrived. Gandalf! Many hobbits said he was responsible for so many respectable hobbits going off into the Blue. 

He stopped suddenly in front of Bag End, the home built by Bella's father for his wife. A young hobbit lass sat outside, smoking a pipe that nearly went down to her feet. She glanced up and smiled warmly. 

"Good morning! " she said, and she meant it. The sky was a brilliant blue and birds could be heard singing their songs. 

"And a good morning to you, Bella Baggins. " came his reply. Her head shot up when this stranger, this perfectly odd stranger, used her name. 

"H-How do you know my name, and what is yours? "

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me. And I know you because I knew your mother, Belladonna. " Gandalf explained. 

She nodded politely. "Oh. Well then, what could you be doing here in Hobbiton? "

He then bent down on his staff and watched the young hobbits reaction. "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure. "

Bella stood up and shook her head suddenly. "Sorry, but there's no one here who'd want to go somewhere. Maybe you should try Across the Water or Over the Hill. But not here. " she said. "I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would ever want to go on any adventure. "

"Well.... What happened to the young Bella who used to go tramping off looking for elves, wearing boy's clothes? What happened to her? "

Bella frowned, walking to her door. "She grew up. " she said simply. 

"That's a shame.... "

"What kind of adventure? " Bella asked, her Took curiosity getting the best of her. 

Gandalf smiled. "One that, if you go on, you will not be the same. "

"If I come back, you mean. "

The wizard only nodded. "My friends have need of a burglar to help them. They can explain better tomorrow. "

"They? "

"Yes. It's.... Hard to explain. "

Bella shrugged. "If you can come back tomorrow for tea to explain, and only that mind you, I may go with. "

Gandalf nodded and was about to turn away before speaking again. "If... If any of my friends turn up before me tomorrow, I have told them that you are called Bilbo Baggins. "

"You told them I'm a man? " Bella spluttered. Gandalf nodded in reply. 

"Yes. They have..... Superstitions about women going on adventures, and I'm hoping to break those. "

"Alright. Tomorrow at tea. "

\--------------------

The next day Bella was racing around her hobbit-hole. She'd only just remembered that Gandalf was coming back today about that dratted adventure she'd agreed to. A heavy knock on her door startled her. She quickly straightened the man's shirt she'd dug up from her father's trunk. 

But when she opened the big, round, green door, she got a huge shock. In front of her stood a dwarf, his stature seeming threatening. Even more surprising was his slightly matted beard and bald, tattooed head. 

"Dwalin at your service. I presume you must be Mister Bilbo Baggins? " he greeted. Bella nodded, still looking a bit shell shocked. 

"O-Of course. I apologize, I hadn't expected anyone. "

Dwalin nodded. "Of course. Gandalf said he should be here. He also said there'd be food, and lots of it."

Bella nodded. "I suppose I can find something, but I don't- "

Dwalin then stepped inside, hung his cloak on a peg, and his weapons on the floor. He then walked to the pantry to find food. Bella sat down, shocked. Dwarves! Those were Gandalf's friends?

Another knock sounded and made Bella stand up to answer it. 

This time, two dwarves stood in her doorway. Both were rather good-looking, one with blonde hair and a braided mustache and the other with dark hair and some stubble. 

"Fili. "

"And Kili. "

"At your service! " they said, bowing at the same time. Fili, the blonde dwarf, nodded. His brother grinned cheekily. 

"H-hello... "

"You must be Mr. Boggins! " Kili exclaimed. 

Luckily for her, Dwalin stomped in and welcomed the two boys by knocking their heads together! Bella had never seen anything so odd. The three disappeared back into her pantry, Kili chattering a mile a minute. 

Bella had just gotten another dwarf settled, a friendly one named Balin, when the doorbell rang as if some naughty hobbit boy was trying to pull it off. She opened the door to find an entire pile of dwarves on her doorstep. Their names buzzed past her as she stood there. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, and Gloin. 

Fili walked up behind her and patted the surprised hobbit on the shoulder. "You alright there, Bilbo? "

She nodded. "Of course. I just didn't realize... "

"Gandalf had so many friends? Yeah, he's weird like that. " Kili cut in. Bella couldn't help but smile at the dwarf's childishness. 

The dwarves had just finished eating all of her food and when she heard a thumping on the table. The dwarves including Bofur, were banging their knives on the table. 

She stepped in slightly. "Please be careful? You'll blunt them! "

Bofur only chuckled. "Do ye hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives. "

Fili began singing and his brother quickly joined.

 

Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks,  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
And when you've finished, if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

 

Bella ran into the kitchen to see Gandalf, who had arrived earlier, standing behind a pile of dishes. Kili laughed, messing up the hobbits' hair. 

Their jubilation was cut short by heavy knocks on the door. Every single dwarf turned to the door with a serious expression. Bella got the impression that the new visitor was someone important. 

"He is here. " was Gandalf's only hint. He strode over to the door with Bella scurrying behind. They stopped as Gandalf opened the door. 

Bella nearly fell over when the final dwarf entered. He seemed taller than the others and wore garments that even Bella knew meant he must be important. His black hair was streaked with silver strands. His piercing gaze turned immediately to Bella. 

"So this is the hobbit. " he said. Bella stared, his deep voice rolling over her. 

Gandalf luckily spoke for her. "Yes. This is Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo, this is the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield. "

Bella nodded. Thorin snickered, looking her up and down. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar. "

The hobbit fought to think of a comeback before Thorin left to join his companions. Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered his voice. "Don't let him bother you, Bella. He's just like that. "

Bella followed the wizard with conflicting thoughts. He was certainly attractive, but he was rude. 

She walked into her dining room to find the dwarves clustered around her table with a map of some sorts. Thorin was talking about a dragon in the mountain. 

A dragon. They expected Bella, a hobbit, to steal from a fire-breathing dragon. 

"Bilbo? Are you listening? " Kili asked. She nodded, unable to respond. 

"The grocer's probably scared. " Thorin remarked. Bella's Took side flared at the king's comment. 

"I am not scared, Master Dwarf. " she stated. "I'm merely listening to the conversation. "

The dwarf looked surprised for a moment but quickly returned to his usual stoic expression. "Have you ever even seen anything scarier than a dust bunny? " he teased. Bella huffed angrily. Gandalf quickly sent Thorin a quick look of warning, as well as the laughing company. He then gestured for the hobbit to come closer. 

"Enough of this nonsense. Bilbo is the fourteenth man for the expedition that you asked me to choose. We should be getting on with things. "

Thorin nodded in agreement.. "Very well. Balin, the contract for Mr. Baggins. "

The older dwarf pulled out a long piece of paper and handed it to Bella. Looking it over, she sighed almost silently. Signing it as Bilbo Baggins, she used a trick her father had taught her. If any had put her signature up to a mirror, they would have seen Bella Baggins written there.

Once both Balin and Thorin had looked over the contract, the group migrated to the fireplace. Fili and Kili left and returned with an armload each of instruments. Each dwarf held theirs, Thorin leaning onto the mantle. Bella listened to their music, smiling. 

Then, Thorin's deep voice began singing. The song seemed to Bella to be about the dwarves, and a dragon. Bella quietly left, sitting in the hall. She stretched, ignoring the slight pain from her wrapped chest. She'd hurriedly wrapped it up with some cloth before the dwarves arrived. 

The last thing she remembered that night was Thorin's voice slowly singing their Dwarvish song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues.... sort of

The next morning Bella woke up in her bed, bits of the Dwarven song floating through her head. She hopped up and dressed in yet another male outfit she'd bought, simple trousers and a shirt along with a red vest, suitable for long walks. 

She looked throughout her home, unable to find a single sign of the dwarves. It wasn't a dream, she was sure of that. And finally under the clock on her mantel she found a note telling her, or 'Bilbo' rather, to meet the dwarves at Bywater Inn at eleven o'clock sharp... It was nearly that now. 

"Didn't even wake me. " she muttered. 

And that is how Bella Baggins, a perfectly respectable hobbit, found herself chasing after a group of dwarves with only a change of clothes and fresh wrappings for her chest but no handkerchief. 

"There you are, Bilbo! " Balin greeted when she ran up to the Inn just as the dwarves, led by Thorin, appeared. The group walked to a bunch of ponies. Bella handed the contract to Balin, who smiled warmly. 

"Well then, it all seems in order. Welcome, Bilbo Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. "

Bella smiled nervously, the others returning the smile. All except Thorin, who nodded and began forward. Her smile turned sour as they rode on. The day was sunny and songs began to erupt. Bella's sunny mood returned and she even volunteered a song or two of her own. The Dwarven king at the front of their procession remained serious, never turning around. Dwalin rode beside him and occasionally speaking. 

However, Bella soon realized that not all adventures were pony rides in May sunshine. On top of all that, Gandalf disappeared sometime. The rain dampened even Bofur's spirits. Bella's first worry, of course, was her chest. The rain threatened to reveal her secret. Dwalin in fact shot her suspicious glances. 

One night, Bella was sitting around the fire helping Bombur cook their dinner. The dwarf seemed happy to have someone else in the Company who was as excited about food as he was.

Bombur gave her two steaming bowls of stew that obviously weren't for her. 

"Take this to the boys, will you? They're watching the ponies. " the dwarf asked. She nodded and began walking over to where Fili and Kili were. 

"Here-... " she said before stopping. "Something wrong? "

Fili shrugged, his eyes trained dead ahead. "Not much, Bilbo. "

"Only one small problem. We had fourteen ponies-"

"And now there's only ten. " Fili finished. Bella gulped nervously, the brother's obvious expectation scaring her. 

"And... You want me to find them? Out there? " she murmured.

Kili nodded before a crashing sound filled his ears. He fell purposely onto the ground, pulling Bella down with him. A similar noise told her that Fili had done the same as his brother. Bella's stomach twisted when a huge troll crashed through the undergrowth. She recognized Myrtle and Thorin's pony under the troll's arms. 

"No. " she breathed. Kili nodded, his face a couple inches from hers. 

"Yes. We hoped that you could maybe do some burglaring and save our ponies. "

She sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I? "

The boys' shaking of their heads gave her their answer. She stood up and dusted herself off. 

After Fili told her something useless about hooting like an owl she was shoved forward. 

Around a huge fire sat three trolls. Bella shivered. Ugly, nasty things they were. And rude as well. Bella heard things in five minutes that she'd never have heard in the Shire.   
However, she knew what she had to do. The hobbit crept over to the hastily constructed pen where the ponies were locked up. The pen was tied together with an absolutely horrible knot. Her small fingers worked at it until her feet were pulled out from under her! 

The first thing she saw was a troll's face up close. All three peered curiously at her before speaking. 

"Ay! What're you, t'en? "

"I'm a burg- I mean hobbit. " she stuttered. 

The second troll looked confused. "What's a burrahobbit? And can we eat it? "

The third smiled, or what it thought was a smile. "We can try! "

" 'E wouldn't make more 'an a mouthful. If there's more, we could make a pie! "

"Ey, you! Is t'ere any more of you ittle burrahobbits around? "

"Yes lots. " she said, before remembering. "No, none at all. "

The trolls began arguing, but stopped when Thorin and the Company burst through the bushes. The dwarves began hacking away at the troll's legs and ducking to avoid capture. They'd begun to free the ponies when Bella was once again grabbed by her arms and legs. Thorin spun around, the look of annoyance clear on his face. 

"Look 'ere! We've got 'er, so give up t'en. Tie 'em up, Bert! " the first troll ordered. Kili quickly learned what trying to run meant after he was knocked down by a troll. 

Once all the dwarves were tied up, Bella was dropped only to be picked up by another troll and tied to a dwarf. A lock of dark, silver-streaked hair over her shoulder told the hobbit exactly who she was tied up with. 

Kili and Fili were tied together not far away from Balin and Dwalin. Bella couldn't see the others. She could barely see Fili and Kili from where she was. Thorin struggled, getting nowhere. Bella shrugged uselessly and leaned back. 

"Got a plan, Bilbo? " Kili whispered. The hobbit shook her head as a reply. She heard a snort from behind her. 

"He better, seeing as he's the one who got us into this mess. " Thorin growled. Bella rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Thorin's back pressing against hers. 

Fili nodded. "They're trolls... I can't remember what their weakness is. "

Bella quickly listened into the trolls conversation. 

"If we're gonna cook 'em, we gitta hurry. The sun's gonna rise soon. "

"The sun! I remember, trolls turn to stone with the sunlight! " Bella whispered. Kili grinned and his brother smiled. 

"You're right, Bilbo. We have to stall them. "

Kili grinned cheekily. "We'll tell them we're poisoned or something. " he suggested. "They wouldn't eat us then! "

One of the trolls reached for Bombur when Bella piped up. "Not him! He's.... "

"Sick, he's sick! "

"We all are, it's an infection! " Kili yelled. 

The trolls were drowned in shouts from the dwarves. 

"Bert, I don't think it's a good idear.... Let's just leave em. "

The troll named Bert shook his head. "Nonsense. We can try an' cook the sickness out of 'em. "

Fili's eyes widened at that. This was not how he expected it to go. Just when Bella and Thorin were picked up, a voice rang out in the early sunlight. 

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you! " Gandalf's voice shouted. Bella grinned while beside her, Thorin seemed merely unimpressed. 

Bella saw the three trolls stiffen, then turn a grayish colour. Gandalf strode up to the troll holding the hobbit and dwarf and pulled them down. Bella quickly scurried away after landing on top of the Dwarven king. 

The wizard smiled at them. "What happened here? "

"We were caught by trolls, obviously. " Thorin remarked dryly. "Our burglar was taken captive and we had no choice. They're nearly impossible to fight. "

Bella turned away at Thorin's reproachful stare. Kili stepped forward towards his uncle. 

"Uncle, it wasn't entirely his fault. We asked Bilbo to help get the ponies back. I guess we should've gone with or something. "

"Still... Either way, we need to continue on. "

Gandalf nodded when suddenly Bella spoke up. "They must have a cave nearby, right? To hide from the sun. "

The wizard nodded, smiling. "Let's go then! We may be able to get new weapons. "

"Or food! " Kili exclaimed. Gandalf laughed, starting to walk forwards. 

"Of course Kili, that too. Let's go. "

\---------------------------------

Bella sunk down a wall of the troll's cave. She'd already handed over the large key she found. The dwarves were rummaging through the piles of items in the troll hoard. She stood up and stumbled towards a wall. 

Without any warning, a sheathed sword was shoved her way. She grabbed it and looked up at the dwarf giving it too her. Thorin. 

"Here. You need to learn to protect yourself. Maybe then you won't be such a burden. " the dwarf said. 

Bella nodded. "Of course. " she muttered. "Thank you. "

Thorin grumbled and turned away. Dwalin looked her way, nodding. "Next time we stop I'll teach ya how to use it. That's normally what I do around here. " he offered. Bella smiled hesitantly and replied with a nod. 

Gandalf approached the hobbit and lay a hand on her shoulder. "That's an Elvish blade there. It will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby. " he informed her. 

"A-Alright. "

Not that she knew how to use it.... This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious runes on a map may show the way

Bella was inspecting her new sword when Kili's shout startled her. "Wargs! " he yelled. Bella ran ahead, behind the Company, and saw huge wolf-like creatures in the distance. Kili immediately readied his bow and pointed it towards the leading Warg. The wargs reached them and were instantly shot with arrows by Kili. Fili jumped ahead and killed the rest, including an orc that had been riding one of the wargs. 

Thorin stepped forward and scowled. "Scouts. We need to hurry if we are being trailed. Hurry! " he barked, dwarves nodding and then quickly packing everything. Bella was about to help when she noticed the dwarf king. Thorin was standing at the edge of the group staring ahead. 

Bella stepped forward and was about to help Kili regain his arrows when something moved near Thorin. Her shout did enough to alert the dwarf to the orc that had crept up towards him. Thorin quickly swung his new sword through the air, dispatching the orc. He turned around, glaring. The Company regrouped by their king and began on their way.

"That was quick thinking there, Bilbo. " Bofur remarked beside her. 

The hobbit started for a moment, quickly regaining her composure. "Oh.. T-Thanks, Bofur. " she stammered. He grinned, hat lopsided. At a call from Bombur he raced ahead. 

She was watching Thorin when the king dropped his things and shouted to the Company that they would camp there. Bella sat down and watched Bombur set up for their dinner. Nearby, Oin and Gloin were starting their fire. Fili and Kili were at the edge of the group practicing their fighting skills. 

"C'mon, Bilbo! Over here! " Kili called. Bella smiled and walked over towards the brothers. Kili smiled at the hobbit, gesturing to her sword she held in her hands.   
Bella held up her sword hesitantly and dropped it when Kili's hit hers. Fili chuckled. He grabbed her arms and positioned them to withstand Kili's mock attack. Standing behind her, he held onto her thin arms as his brother swung his sword again. 

"You have to hold onto your sword, Bilbo. " Fili said. "You wouldn't last long in a fight with the skills you have now. "

Kili nodded and lowered his sword. "Exactly. Try again. "

The young dwarf was about to swing again when Dwalin approached. "And just what are you two doing? " he growled. 

Fili looked up at the dwarf. "Helping teach Bilbo how to fight. We were practicing and I thought we might as well teach him how. "

"Thorin specifically told me to teach him. " Dwalin said. He rolled his eyes, clearly getting tired of the king. 

"You don't mind, do you? " Kili asked, eyes round. Dwalin relented, muttering something about 'being busy'. Kili grinned, looking back at Fili. 

The blonde dwarf resumed what he'd been doing. As Bella raised her sword she caught Thorin's eye. The dwarf watched her for a moment before turning away. Bella stared at the dwarf until Kili's next blow shook her arms. 

"Pay attention, hobbit. " 

Bella tried to smile. "Sorry. "

Kili patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. Bella smiled then, looking up into the young dwarf's hopeful face. 

They repeated the practice until Bella could hold her sword up when Kili hit it. After the fourth time, Fili grasped her shoulder and grinned. 

"I think you're starting to get it, Bilbo. Practice, alright? " he said. Bella nodded and watched Kili and Fili finish their practice session. She found a comfortable nook behind a rock. To her surprise, Thorin stood in front of the rock, followed by Dwalin. 

"You're sure we're on time? " Dwalin's rough voice asked. 

"Of course. We avoid Rivendell as well as possible and make for the Misty Mountains. After that, straight to Erebor before winter comes. We don't want to be stuck in the Desolation when it snows. " 

"Okay. We are all strong enough, except for-"

Thorin cut Dwalin off. "The hobbit. Yes, I know. Kili and Fili think they can teach him to fight. At this rate, Baggins will be dead before we reach the Mountains. He is nothing more than a burden. "

Bella scowled. He thought her weak. She'd show him she could be as strong as any Dwarven warrior.

\----------------

Bella walked behind Gandalf as they trudged through a small forest. They reached the other side, Thorin seeming agitated. 

"Where on earth are we, Gandalf? " he burst out. 

The wizard smiled as they walked through a archway and into a valley. Thorin immediately scowled. Bella, in contrast, brightened. Even she could tell that this place felt Elvish. Her suspicions were confirmed when a troop of elves on horses surrounded them. Bofur grabbed her and pulled her into the middle of the group without warning. Gandalf walked up to a tall, dark-haired elf. 

"Mithrandir. " the elf greeted. 

"Lindir. " Gandalf said. What he said next was unclear as he and the elf began conversing in Elvish. 

Bella turned as another dark-haired elf leapt off of his horse and walked up to Gandalf. 

"My Lord Elrond. "

Elrond turned to the group with a smile. He spoke Elvish, Gloin mistaking it for insult. Gandalf chuckled and told them he offered them food. 

Later, Bella found herself sitting on a long table in the seat closest to the small table where Thorin sat with Gandalf and Elrond. In this setting, she couldn't help but admire the dwarf. Everything in Rivendell seemed fairer than usual. She listened to the Dwarven king and Elrond instead of the dwarves at her own table. 

After Elrond had identified Thorin's sword as Orcrist and Gandalf's as Glamdring, the Elven lord turned to the map. 

"Thror's map. " he murmured. 

Thorin nodded. "We had hoped that it contained information on a way to get into the Mountain. My father and grandfather had a secret door they used to escape. "

"And you want to use it to get in. " Elrond said. "There may be hidden runes on this map, most likely moon runes. "

Bella turned back to her table and looked at her own sword at her waist. She pulled it out of the makeshift sheath slightly. Balin noticed and put a hand on her arm. 

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for what they've done in battle. "

She looked up. "So you don't think my sword has seen battle? "

Balin chuckled. "I don't think it's a sword. More of a letter opener, really. "

\------------------  
Correct me if I get anything wrong here

 

Later that night, Bella was gathered with most of the Company around Elrond on an outcropping in Rivendell. 

She watched as the moon moved away from the clouds and shone straight at them. Elrond held up the map. 

"Woah. " she whispered when the moon lit up glowing silver runes on Thorin's map. 

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond read. "What is Durin's Day? "

Thorin straightened up and answered. "Durin's Day is, as all should know, the first day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter, the Dwarves' New Year. " Thorin said. "Durin was the father of the Longbeards, I am his heir. "

Elrond nodded, handing the map back to the Dwarven king. Thorin took it and tucked it into his pocket. Bella turned with a few of the dwarves to head to bed. She was too tired to think about the cryptic runes on the map.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... Thorin is still a dick, but what else is new?  
> Also, stone giants

Bella walked behind Thorin on their way towards the Misty Mountains. She watched the King study the mountains ahead, seeing them as yet another obstacle in the way to reclaiming his kingdom. She fully realized what he must be feeling. His entire life had been flipped upside down, and this was his only chance to regain it. 

Somehow, knowing this made Bella even more determined to learn how to fight so she wouldn't be a burden to the Company...... And Thorin. 

"Hurry up! We need to cross the Mountains and reach Erebor before Durin's Day. " he ordered. 

Later, the Company camped at the base of the Mountains. Bella helped Bombur with dinner like always. As she sat by the fire, her gaze fell onto Thorin. The dwarf was sitting at the edge of the group on his own. The flickering firelight illuminated every feature of his face. Bella didn't realize she was staring until Bombur tapped her shoulder. She shook herself and tried to fight the blush spreading over her cheeks. Luckily, no one noticed her unexplainable stares at the Dwarven king.

\-----------------

The Company grabbed at the mountainside when the entire mountain shook. Bella looked up at Balin's shout. 

"This isn't a thunderstorm. It's a thunderbattle! "

Bella looked to see two giants that seemed to be made out of stone tossing bits of the mountain at each. 

When one of the giants fell backwards, Bella began to stumble backwards. Fili yelled, his shout lost in the noise. He and his brother reached out to catch the burglar. Bella grabbed a outcropping branch and held onto it with all her strength. The pain in her hands mixed with the pain of her chest. The cloth she'd been using to hide her chest were tight and hadn't been changed since Rivendell, days ago. 

"Bilbo! " Kili yelled. "Hold on! "

Fili turned to the rest of the Company, his gaze ending on Thorin. "Uncle! Help us, please! " he begged. 

Thorin relented, hanging himself over the edge and grabbing Bella by her chest. The pain doubled, the hobbit lass biting her tongue to stop a scream. The dwarf king released her and stepped away. 

"We almost lost our burglar there! " Bofur said. Thorin's glare blazed as he turned to the hobbit. 

"He's been lost ever since he left home. " Thorin spat. Bella turned her head to avoid the king's glare. Kili put an arm around her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. 

"Don't let him get to you, Bilbo. C'mon, we've got a mountain to cross! " he cheered. Bella smiled, if only for the young dwarf's sake. Thorin's words had hurt her more than she'd ever admit.

\-------------

Bella was sleeping in a cave that the boys had found when she had a strange dream. She dreamt that the back of the cave had opened up and the Company had begun sliding in through the crack. 

She awoke to find that her dream had begun to come true. The last of the ponies' tails were disappearing through the opening, including a sturdy white one Elrond had lent Gandalf. As she watched, goblins jumped out of the crack and began seizing the dwarves. 

However, her shout had woken Gandalf. A bright light filled the cave and several goblins fell, dead. Bella and the dwarves were tugged down into the crack in a single file line. The goblin drivers at the back were gleefully whipping any dwarf that strayed behind. She saw Thorin at the front, walking along as if he'd meant for this to happen.   
"Move along, hurry up! " a goblin shouted. Bella shrieked when one of the goblin drivers hit the backs of her feet with his whip. 

The hobbit cringed when they arrived in a large cavern. On a 'throne' sat a goblin so..... horrible that Bella wanted to wake up and find herself at home in Bag End. But of course, she didn't. Instead the Company was herded together in front of this goblin king, for that's what he was. The goblin laughed, a truly horrible thing.   
"Well well well! What have we here? "

A goblin driver scurried forward with a simpering smile. "Intruders, intruders on our Front Porch. We found them sleeping there. "

The goblin king nodded and turned his attention to the Company. When he saw Thorin, he wore an evil grin. 

"Well, I think I know who you are. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. " the goblin king said, mock bowing. He sat back down with a fake frown. "But wait, I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you..... nobody really. Don't you know, an old..... enemy of yours offered a pretty price for your head. "

Bella scowled at the repulsive goblin, as did Thorin and most of the Company. The goblin king's grin faltered, however, when a goblin pulled Orcrist out of it's sheath and dropped it. "Biter! You have dared bring that sword here? "

The goblin king was about to yell something else when the cave went dark. In the darkness, a bright blue sword gleamed in the cave. Bella watched it fly through the air and straight through the goblin's neck. 

Gandalf appeared, holding Glamdring in his hand. He handed Orcrist back to Thorin and gestured to them to follow him. The Company began running, Bella at the back. A dwarf, presumably Bofur, grabbed her as they raced down a passageway. When they reached a slightly open space Gandalf stopped. He immediately began counting the dwarves. 

"....9, 10, 11, 12, 13, and the hobbit. Perfect. Now, let's hurry. There's no time, we must hurry. "

The Company hurried along through the Mountain. Bella was handed from one dwarf to the next, ending at Dori. 

What they didn't know was that the goblins had sent their quickest runners with quiet shoes to follow the dwarves. So it was that none of them heard the runners coming. Dori was tripped and Bella fell into the dark and hit her head on a rock.

\--------------

When Bella came to herself, she was literally by herself. Perfect. No dwarves, no Gandalf, no anybody. 

No Thorin. Her mind whispered. She shook her head and shakily stood up. 

"Go backwards? Can't do that! Sideways, useless. Forward? Only thing to do! Let's go! " she muttered. She stumbled forwards, struggling to regain her balance. 

She had to find him, she just had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gollum and riddles

Bella Baggins trudged along a dark passageway somewhere in the Misty Mountains. She kept going along the same passage, feeling where a new one opened up by the air.   
When she sat down for a second, her whole life changed without her even knowing. She felt along the ground and felt a small band of what was most likely gold and put it in her pocket without thinking about it. She stood up and continued along the passage. She kept going until she suddenly stepped into a pool of water.   
She'd journeyed so far into the Misty Mountains that where she was, even goblins barely came that far. Sometimes the goblin king would send for a fish from the lake. Neither goblin nor fish ever returned. 

"Ugh! That's quite nasty! "

Out of nowhere a quiet voice began speaking. "What is it, Precious? Is it tassssty? Can we eats it? "

Bella pointed her small sword at the creature when it appeared. It was deathly pale and thin as anything. It was Gollum. He'd lived on the lake for years beyond count, and certainly beyond his own memory. 

"What is it, Precious? " it asked. Bella watched, hoping that maybe this thing could help her out. She instantly decided against telling the creature her real name. 

"I-I am Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire. I have lost the dwarves and Gandalf, and I must find them. " she said. 

The creature immediately began hissing something back and forth to itself. "Does it like games? "

"Um.... Yes, I like games. Riddles. " she rambled. 

"We knows safe paths, safe paths in the dark for hobbitses! " Gollum hissed. "If Bagginses wins a riddle game, we shows it a way out. If it loses, we eats it whole. "

Bella cringed. She absolutely hated this creature but couldn't bring herself to harm it when it might be her only chance to get back to Thorin and the Company. 

If they're even still alive. A low voice whispered in the back of her mind. They could be dead. Thorin could be dead. He might noe even want you back. You're just a burden, just a useless hobbit. Even if he knew the truth he'd never love you. He's just a-

"No. " she whispered back. Turning to Gollum, she nodded. "Fine. A game of riddles, that's it. "

Gollum grinned, a terrifying sight. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up it goes and yet never grows. "

"A mountain. " she answered. The answer came easy as she was in one at the moment. She quickly shot back with a riddle of her own. Gollum growled, firing back with another riddle. When she was pressured for her riddle her finger slipped into her pocket. She fiddled with the golden ring she'd picked up earlier. 

"Ask us, precioussss... "

"What have I got in my pocket? " she murmured. Gollum hissed, stamping his feet in a temper tantrum. 

"Not fair, that's not fair! Bagginses has to give us three guessesss. "

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine. But three, and that's it. " she agreed. 

"Handses! "

"Wrong. "

Gollum's next guess couldn't be farther from the truth. He quickly grew exasperated, throwing a stray fish bone as far as he could. "String, or nothing! " he shrieked, trying to get in two answers at once. Bella shook her head and smirked in spite of her situation. 

"Neither. Show me the way out of this place like you promised you would. "

Gollum narrowed his eyes and looked back towards his small cave on an island. He scampered off into a tiny boat and towards his cave. Bella turned away with a frown. Of course he'd gone back on his promise. The hobbit sighed and began walking. As she walked, she semi-consciously slid the mysterious golden ring onto her finger. She whipped around at a horrible screeching cry from Gollum. 

"It's losssst! Our precious is looost! "

Bella nearly fell backwards when Gollum came racing in her direction. She swore under her breath, bracing for an attack. To her surprise, however, he ran right past. With a shock she realised what happened. The ring she'd found was magic, it made her completely invisible to anyone else. 

The pint-sized 'burglar' crept behind Gollum down winding passageways through the mountain. She shivered when he would stop and hiss threats and nasty things. Suddenly, he stopped short in the middle of a passage. Behind him Bella could hear goblin voices. Outside! That had to be the way out, Gollum had led her right to it without knowing!   
Bella pulled her sword out of its sheath and began a swing at Gollum but stopping short. She couldn't kill him in cold blood, not when he couldn't even defend himself. 

Stepping back, she took a running leap towards Gollum. She held her breath and jumped over him. She raced towards the open chamber and towards the door. Unfortunately, the buttons on her shirt caught in the door. A goblin turned around as she struggled to get free and saw a shadow just outside. He gave a yell, the other goblins racing to the door. Bella panicked and, with a final tug, tumbled outside. She stood up and ran, holding her shirt together as her buttons had flown all over the opposite side of the door.   
Bella ran down the slope towards a circle of trees. Luckily for her, the goblins never went outside during daylight. 

Her heart leapt when she recognised Balin standing at the outside of the circle of trees as a watchman. She crept past him to find the rest of the dwarves standing around. 

"Wait... Where's Bilbo? " Bofur suddenly asked, looking concerned. Fili looked around and shrugged. Thorin, however, frowned and glanced back up at the mountains. 

"Our burglar is long gone. He saw his chance to leave us and he took it. " the dwarf king growled. 

In a fit of probable anger, Bella stepped forward and slipped the magic ring off of her finger. "No, he hasn't. I'm right here. "

Thorin spun towards her, looking mildly surprised. "Why did you come back here? You should've gone home while you had the chance, back to your books and your armchair. "

"You're right. I should've hone back to Bag End, my home. But I didn't. See, that's where I belong. But I came back. Because, you don't have one. A home. " she explained. "It was taken from you, and I want to help you get it back. "

As she spoke, Bella looked around at each and every dwarf. Bofur and the boys seemed especially touched. The others smiled, but Thorin only nodded. He quickly gave the order to move on, the Company following. Gandalf smiled at Bella as they walked along. 

"That was quite the lucky escape, wasn't it? " he said. His tone gave the impression that he knew Bella was hiding something but wasn't going to ask. The hobbit smiled nervously and toyed with the ring in her pocket. It just might be a stroke of luck that even she couldn't fathom what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Carrock scene because cuteness.  
> Also, Azog.

Bella walked behind the leader of the Company, glaring at his back. The uncrowned king strode along, heedless of the burglar staring at him. The rest of their group was behind them. Fili and Kili had settled for 'accidentally' bumping into each other and their companions. Balin scolded them in a manner that couldn't be taken as serious. The boys grinned and continued on behind Bella. The hobbit nervously straightened her shirt and hoped for an opportunity to take off her bindings. The cloths (more bandages, really) were starting to tighten even further. Her breaths were shorter and shorter. 

That opportunity, however, wouldn't come about for a long time. Bella was pulled aside when a howl cut through the air. Thorin spun around, angry looking. Gandalf gave a shout to the dwarves to begin climbing trees when an Orc riding a Warg appeared. Gandalf threw flaming pinecones at the Orc, the only result being lighting the woods on fire. They scrambled into trees, Bella grabbing onto Kili's ankle at the last moment. She saw eyes widen and gasps when the next Orc, a pale white one with scars all over and a mace for his hand, rode up. He smiled a horrible smile and glared at the dwarves. Bella looked over to see a look of horror etched onto Thorin's face. 

"No. "

Suddenly, Bella remembered Fili and Kili joking about orcs at night one evening. Thorin had grown angry, and Balin had told a story about the battles for Moria. He'd told how Thror, the Dwarven king and Thorin's grandfather, was beheaded by Azog and how Thorin had stood up to the Pale Orc with naught but an oaken branch as a shield. All had believed Azog to have died of his wounds long ago. 

Then, Azog uttered something unintelligible in a black speech but even Bella got the gist. He pointed at Thorin and growled something ending with one word... "Oakenshield. "  
"Gandalf.... What is he saying? " Bell asked in a whisper. 

The wizard frowned and answered in a low voice, "He is saying in the Black Speech 'Bring me the head of Oakenshield.' He means to kill his oldest living enemy. "

 

Bella was about to reply when she noticed Thorin had left. She gasped. The Dwarven king was standing amid the flaming branches holding Orcrist in one hand and an oaken branch as his shield in the other. The Company failed to reach their king but Bella, as small as she was, scrambled down silently and watched as Thorin faced his enemy. Azog grinned again and swung his mace at the dwarf. Thorin ducked the first and second blows, but not so the third. He groaned when it connected with his skull and fell backwards. Azog gestured with the mace to another orc at his side. The orc growled and approached the semi-conscious Thorin with a sword raised. He had it positioned just above the dwarf's neck when he looked up. 

"Bilbo! "

"Burglar, get back! "

"Don't you dare, laddie. "

Bella ignored the shouts of the Company and focused instead on the orc that obviously meant to kill Thorin. She yelled, racing at the orc with her small sword raised. She jumped it, jabbing the sword into the orc's body over and over. His body went limp and Bella jumped off to face Azog. He growled, moving his Warg towards her. Bella stood bravely, or what some would have called stupidly, in front of Thorin in defence of him. She couldn't let him die this early and not by this filth. 

"I won't let you touch him. Not today, not ever. " she growled back. The Pale Orc muttered something else in Black Speech ending in 'Oakenshield' again before swinging his mace arm at her. She ducked, being much smaller than Thorin and thereby able to avoid the attack easier. 

She moved aside, digging her sword into the Warg's skull. It fell and Azog jumped off. He swung again just after she ran around to jump onto his back. Her attempts to hack at his neck were futile, but they did allow for Azog to ignore Thorin and hopefully for help to arrive. The Orc clawed at his back but was unable to reach to Bella. 

"That's it, Bilbo! " Kili called. Fili cheered, but for another reason. Bella discovered why when huge eagles appeared and began throwing orcs off of the cliff face. The burglar hopped off her perch and ran back to Thorin. Azog began to swing at her when he suddenly ran away on another Warg. The Eagles grabbed the dwarves and began to fly away. Bella was picked up by one just to be dropped by it! 

She closed her eyes tight. This was it, she was sure of it. 

"WooHooooo! " Kili shouted. She looked down to find herself perched on another Eagle. Kili and Fili were doubled up on an eagle together. 

"I'm the king of the world! " Fili cheered. Bella tried to chuckle at his childishness. It failed in her throat when she saw an Eagle pick up the still Thorin and carry him in it's claws. He was limp, his head hanging down. Bella buried her head in the Eagle's neck and struggled to stop her tears. 

She was still barely crying when the Company was dropped onto a cliff face. Bella stayed at one end as the dwarves gathered around their king. 

Gandalf rushed towards the group. "Thorin! "

The wizard crouched down beside the dwarf and muttered something under his breath. He waved his hand above Thorin's face until the dwarf stirred. Bella smiled. He was alive!   
Thorin was helped up by the Company and stood up shakily. He shook off Kili and stepped forwards with a glare. Bella looked down as he approached. 

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild, and you had no place amongst us? " Thorin almost growled. Bella looked down at her feet. She was about to reply when Thorin continued. His soft tone made her look up instantly. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life. "

Thorin stepped forward and engulfed the hobbit in a hug. She smiled hesitantly as her small body was pulled against his. The Company behind them grinned, and some (Kili), cheered. Bella rolled her eyes at them. 

Thorin eventually pulled away and looked up at a bird that flew past. He and the rest of the group stood at the edge of the rock they'd been dropped onto. 

"Is that it? The Mountain? " Bella asked. 

Thorin nodded, his hand resting on the hobbit's shoulder. "That it is. Our home, Erebor. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili figure it out first, surprisingly. Thorin is less of a dick now.  
> Also, Beorn spoils it for the Company. Whoops  
> Thorin is very confused now

After the Company of Thorin Oakenshield reached the bottom of the rock, Thorin refusing help despite his injuries, they began their way towards the Lonely Mountain. Bella Baggins winced at a jolt of the fake bandages wrapped around her chest. Bofur laid a hand on her shoulder gently. 

"You alright, laddie? "

Bella nodded with a weak smile. "I'll be alright. "

The dwarf nodded and hurried on beside his friends. Bella trudged on. 

They had just left the cover of a small forest when the hobbit felt a drop of water on her shoulder. She drew her thin shirt around her when the rain got heavier and soaked her to the skin. She looked up and saw Fili looking back at her. The young dwarf looked from her face to her soaked shirt, where her chest was showing through, back to her face. He walked over with Kili following. 

"Here. " Fili said, handing his cloak to her and fastening it around her shoulders. 

Kili grinned. "Mine if we talk a bit later at camp, Miss Boggins? " he asked, attempting to include a joke. Bella blanched and nodded. Kili wrapped an arm around her shoulder before he and Fili were called ahead by Thorin. Bella tugged Fili's cloak tighter around herself and trudged on.

\--------------------

Later that night Bella sat by the fire alone when Kili and Fili sat on either side of her. Kili grinned cheekily. 

"You alright? "

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. "

Fili looked into the fire as he spoke. "About earlier... Are you actually a girl, or am I assuming things? "

"Yeah..... I am. " she muttered. "You're probably mad or something. "

Kili spun his head around with a look of fake shock. "Mad? Why should we be mad at you? "

"Because I lied about who I really was! "

The young dwarfs chuckled. "Doesn't bother us. It might bother the others however.... " Kili trailed off. 

"Why? Because of superstitions? " she asked. Fili nodded. 

"Yeah. If you've kept this a secret for this long, we won't tell. "

She looked up. "Seriously? Not even Thorin? I thought you would have to tell him about something like this. "

Kili smiled and shock his head. "Nah. It's your secret, not ours. You must have a reason for not telling us the truth. "

"I'm glad it was the two of you that figured it out first and not someone else. "

Kili's smile turned into a grin and he laid an arm on Bella's shoulder.

\-------------------------

Gandalf woke the Company the next morning early. Bella rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced over. Oin, the Company healer, was sitting on the ground by Thorin. Bella heard the king's voice travel through the air in an obvious complaint. After dealing with the difficult dwarf Oin began to check on the rest of the group. Fili shot up when the healer approached Bella. 

For the first time since the encounter with Azog the hobbit realised she had gained a reasonable gash on her side just under her chest. 

"I think we can help, Oin. Anyways, this doesn't look bad. " Fili said, stepping in. Oin raised an eyebrow and tried to argue back. Bella held her breath in until Oin handed Fili extra bandages and went to help another dwarf. 

"That was close, wasn't it? " Kili joked. Bella nodded and followed the boys aside.

\------------------------

When the three returned to the group Thorin stood waiting, a bandage wrapped around his head. Kili grinned, tossing the leftover bandages back to Oin. 

"We must hurry. My friend's house is not far. He will provide shelter... if we are lucky. " Gandalf announced. Thorin turned around with a challenging look. 

"Lucky? What kind of person is he? "

The wizard shrugged. "His own sort. "

\----------------------

Bella stood behind Kili staring at the man in front of them. Gandalf was busy explaining their adventure so far to the man, Beorn. 

"Thirteen dwarves? You certainly keep interesting company, Gandalf. "

Gandalf nodded. "You could say that. Most people do. They are on their way to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim their kingdom. "

Beorn nodded and walked into his house. The Company, led by Gandalf, followed him in. The dwarves sat around a table and began eating the dinner offered to them. Beorn chuckled, poking Bella in the stomach. 

"Little bunny is trying to grow fat on milk and honey, aren't you? "

Bella lowered her head and the honeycomb in her small hands. "Maybe.... "

Beorn chuckled again before he grew serious and faced the dwarves. Bella, sitting on a higher chair than the rest, had a perfect view of the Company. 

"So.... You mean to reclaim Erebor? "

Thorin nodded. "Of course. We mean to oust the dragon from his nest. It is ours, and we need to get it back. " 

Here, Gandalf spoke. "Our small company is meant to keep the suspicions of the dragon low, and our burglar to confuse him. He knows well the scent of dwarf, but not of hobbit. "

"I know well the integrity of most of you, but I must admit that I'm surprised at one thing. " Beorn said. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be? "

"I had not thought that a Company such as yours would hire a woman as a burglar! " Beorn rumbled. Bella dropped her honeycomb in shock. Fili and Kili winced, looking over at their uncle. 

"What on earth are you talking about? " Thorin said, confused. 

"He's lost his mind! "

"That's Bilbo there, that is! "

The dwarves continued their protest while Bella sat silent in the corner. 

"He's not lying, Uncle. " Fili piped up. The entire Company turned to face the young dwarves. 

Kili nodded. "He really isn't. "

Thorin turned to Bella and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer as to what was happening. "Well, Baggins. Are the boys and our host telling the truth? "

The hobbit looked up for a second, nodded, and stared down. At her nod, the Company burst into uproar. Fili, Kili, and a few others sat where they were silently, but all sat back down and became silent when they saw the stormy glare on Thorin's face. 

"You lied. To us, to this Company. " he practically growled. The unspoken To me hung in the air. 

"I just wanted to go on an adventure and help-"

She was interrupted by Thorin. "Do you not understand what your purpose in this Company was? You were hired to go into the Mountain and face the dragon to find a weakness or anything you could. I cannot allow a woman to be put in danger like that! " he roared. Bella stood up, face red. 

"The fact that I'm a woman has nothing to do with what I can or cannot do, Master Dwarf. "

The Dwarven king shook his head and turned away. "You will return to the Shire. We will find another way to defeat the dragon. "

"I will not. I can stay with this Company and continue on this dratted adventure like I have so far. "

"Women are meant to be kept safe, not thrown to dragons. You will go home. That is final, Baggins. "

Here, Gandalf spoke up. "I suppose you think I should take her back next time I head that way. " he suggested. 

"Of course. "

"I have other business to attend to here, Thorin. It will be some time before I will be traveling West. "

Beorn stood up and looked between Bella and Thorin. "I will keep her here, safe. But if she wants to follow this Company, I will not stop her. She is an adult and can so make her own decisions. "

Thorin nodded. "Understood. "

When the hobbit was safely tucked away Thorin walked outside to a corner of the garden. 

The burglar had gone from being a burden...... To a distraction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili give Bella a gift and Thorin is still being emotionally constipated.

Thorin Oakenshield looked back at his Company of thirteen dwarves, minus their hobbit. She'd been left behind. 

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out already. Her small hands, her overall delicate appearance, her refusal to let Oin check her wound..... 

What was more, she'd become a distraction already despite not being there anymore. Thorin felt that the best way to protect her was to leave her behind in Beorn's care. He had to try to protect her. His heart almost ached when he recalled the look on her face when he'd told her she was to stay with Beorn. 

"Thorin.... " Dwalin rode up beside the Dwarven king and gestured backwards. In the distance he could see a small figure on a pony racing towards them. There was no way the Company would be able to outrun the figure, not with Kili and Fili walking beside their ponies. 

Bella. It could only be her. 

Kili grinned and ran towards her. Fili followed behind and pulled his brother onto his pony. Thorin frowned when the burglar appeared with a breathless look. 

"Look who's back! " Kili cheered. Bella giggled and hopped off of the pony. She walked straight up to where Thorin stood. 

"What are you doing here? " he questioned. 

The hobbit shrugged. "Going with you. I said I would, and I meant it. I'm going to help you get your home back whether you like it or not. " she replied. Thorin noted the stubborn tone in her voice and saw her raised chin. He turned away, looking back at her for a second. 

"Fine. If you want to, then go ahead. " he muttered. Bella grinned victoriously and hopped back onto her pony. The Company continued on their way towards Mirkwood.

\-----------------------------

That night at camp, Bella was warming herself by the fire when Fili and Kili sat on either side of her. 

"What do you two want? "

Kili chuckled and tossed something small in his hand. "Not much. We just thought what you did earlier was hilarious. "

"I don't think anyone's stood up to Uncle like that in a while now. " Fili said. Bella smiled. 

"Really? How do you deal with him? "

Kili burst into laughter, Fili struggling to not do the same. 

"Mahal, you sounded exactly like Mother just now! That was hilarious! " Kili said while laughing in between. 

"Did I really? "

Fili nodded. "She says that all the time, how she can't deal with him and that he's too stubborn for his own good. "

Kili grinned and messed up Bella's hair. "You remind me of her a bit. "

Bella smiled and leaned her head on the young dwarf's shoulder. He and Fili began talking about something that washed over her head completely. As they talked Kili ran his fingers through her curly hair. 

"Huh? " she murmured. 

Kili chuckled again and repeated his question. "Do you mind if I braid your hair? Fili won't let me braid his. "

"Because I can braid my own hair, thank you very much. " Fili muttered. Kili laughed and tossed a fake punch at his brother. 

"That would be nice. " Bella said. Kili grinned and pulled Bella's hair together after she sat up. The hobbit stared into the fire as Kili worked on braiding her hair. 

The feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair and pulling it together in a braid brought back memories. Bella could remember her mother braiding her hair while telling her stories or singing songs while taking care of her daughter's hair. After she died, Bella normally pulled her hair together in a ponytail or in a bun. She'd cut her hair just before the dwarves had shown up unannounced at her door. It must've grown long enough again to be braided. 

"Done. " Kili announced. Bella forced a smile and felt her braid. She became confused when she encountered a bead-like item holding the braid. Bringing in forward she saw a braid cuff made of a silvery material with a single reddish stone set in the middle. 

"What's this? " she asked. 

"It's a braid cuff that used to belong to my mother. She gave it to me a long time ago and I thought you could use it. " Kili explained. "It's a cuff dwarves use that means the person wearing it is a maiden, or unmarried. Least that's what I think. "

Fili nodded. "That sounds about right. "

"Really? You have a whole system just of braid cuffs? " she asked, surprised. 

"Yep. There's the maiden one, then it goes to engagement I think, then married. " Fili said. "Mother wears one that means she's widowed. "

"Oh. "

Kili wrapped an arm around the hobbit's shoulder. "It looks good in your hair. "

Bella smiled shyly. The three began talking about the journey ahead until Kili stopped and looked down at Bella for a moment softly. "You're kind of like a sister to me, you know that? " Kili murmured. Bella looked down with a smile and leaned into his side. The brothers launched into a discussion while Bella grew sleepier and sleepier until her eyes closed shut in sleep.

\--------------------

Thorin watched his nephews and Bella sitting by the fire. A smile found its way onto his face when Kili began braiding the hobbit's shoulder length caramel hair. He was amazed at how attached the trio was. Kili especially seemed close to the hobbit. 

"Thorin. What's the plan? " Dwalin broke in. Thorin shook himself and looked up. 

"For what? "

Dwalin gestured towards the forest. "The forest. All we were told was to stay on the path. "

Thorin nodded. "That's the only plan that will work, Dwalin. If staying on the path means avoiding those cursed wood elves. "

"You still hold that against them? "

"Of course. They did not help us in any way when we were in need. I cannot forgive their behaviour. " the king growled. Dwalin nodded in agreement and looked over to the fire. 

Dwalin broke the silence after a few moments of watching Thorin stare at the trio by the fire. 

"She followed us.... And yet you let her come with us. " Dwalin pointed out. 

"She was given a choice, Dwalin. " Thorin mumbled. "Nothing I say fazes her at all. Stubborn creature. "

"You say that as if you admire that about her. "

Thorin looked away and into the forest. He didn't like these strange feelings he felt for the burglar. Not at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood, the river, and Bella feeling things.   
> Thorin is still confused

Bella shivered and drew Kili's cloak closer around her. The Company surrounded her on both sides as they trudged through Mirkwood. Behind her Thorin walked with an angry look on his face. Even Fili and Kili were silent, not making any jokes like they usually did. 

"Where are we in this accursed forest? " Fili grumbled. Bella looked up at the blonde dwarf. His face was set in an angry scowl. Kili walked ahead with Bofur, rubbing his arms for heat. 

"Ye alright, laddie? Ye look cold. Where's yer cloak? " Bofur rattled. Kili forced a smile. 

"I'll be fine. I gave it to Bella. "

Bofur looked surprised at this. "Why? Not that I'm sayin that was bad, because it wasn't, but I can't think why. "

Kili shrugged. "She needs it more than I do. I'll not let her freeze when I can handle the cold much better than she. I'm used to the cold from living in a mountain, but the Shire seems much warmer. "

"That was kind, lad. " Bofur said, then realised something. "She's special to ye, isn't she. "

Kili nodded with a small smile. "She reminds me of Mother. She's stubborn and does what she wants. She's like a sister. "

Bofur grinned. The small burglar did remind him of the spirited Lady Dís, Thorin's younger sister by fourteen years. As far as the two were in age they were closer than any siblings any of the dwarves had ever known. Often, she would be the first to scold Thorin. That is, if she hadn't joined him already. 

Yes indeed. The hobbit was just like Dís.

\-----------------------------

That night the Company camped beside the path in quiet darkness. Bella was sitting in between Fili and Kili, wrapped in the latter's cloak. Kili had an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to help keep her warm. Fili stared into the darkness surrounding their camp. 

As they sat, Bella saw eyes watching them. They would appear and disappear over and over. 

"Kili? What are those? " she murmured. He looked down and tightened his grip. 

"What's what, little sister? "

"Those.... Eyes. I've never seen anything like them before. "

The dwarf narrowed his gaze at the eyes. "I don't know, and I get the feeling I don't want to know. " he muttered. 

"Yeah. "

"Here. " Kili said. He pulled a leather chain out of his pocket and held it in his palm. Bella stretched a hand out and touched the ring on the end. 

"What is it? " she murmured. He smiled, mussing up her hair with his free hand. He picked up the chain and fixed it around Bella's neck. 

"It's a good luck charm. Mother gave it to Uncle, he gave it to Fili, and Fili gave it to me. I wanted to pass it on. " Kili explained in a quiet voice. "You are like my sister, after all. "

The hobbit smiled and held the ring on the leather chain in her small palm. Kili enclosed his larger hand over hers and closed her hand around the ring. He smiled and leaned back onto the tree. Bella then settled herself back in between the two brothers and closed her eyes to sleep. 

Not far away, Thorin watched the exchange between his nephew and the hobbit. He handed her something, they talked, and then he closed her hand around it tenderly, like how he himself would act around Dís. Kili seemed to act brotherly towards Bella, as did Fili to a lesser extent. 

However, Thorin had felt an unexplainable pang of jealousy when any of the Company would act anything near lovingly towards the hobbit. He didn't love her, he couldn't. Never mind the fact that she was beardless and so wouldn't fit in, she wasn't a Dwarven princess like one he was destined to marry one day. He'd been taught his whole life that he had to marry a highborn princess of another kingdom to raise an heir, not a lowborn hobbit from the West. Being the heir of Durin and Erebor had it's issues. 

But he couldn't help but wish he was free to do whatever he wanted and marry whoever he loved. 

Did..... Could he actually love the small, loveable hobbit? It shouldn't have been possible, but maybe it was.

\--------------------------

"Everyone get up! We need to get through this forest as soon as possible to reach Erebor by Durin's Day. " ordered Thorin. The Company gradually woke up and began gathering around him. Fili stood near him, carrying his own bag. The Dwarven king looked around for his younger nephew. 

Kili soon arrived, carrying two bags. One was his own and the other Thorin recognised as Bella's by the pink handkerchief hanging out of it. The small hobbit stumbled behind him as she blearily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kili turned around and, grasping the hobbit's hand, pulled her ahead. 

"Everyone's here, Uncle. " Kili reported after a quick headcount. Thorin nodded in confirmation and began walking. The Company followed his to a river that barred their way. Bombur was the first to kneel at the edge and lower his hands towards the water for a drink. 

"No! Bombur, get back! " Thorin ordered. The large dwarf was pulled back by Bifur and Bofur, though it took some struggling. Bella stood at the edge of the river, peering into the darkness. 

"Thorin, look! There's a boat on the other side of the river. " she announced. 

Thorin couldn't help but smile at the hobbit lass. "Any way we can get it? Otherwise it's useless to us. "

The hobbit appeared to think for what felt like a long time before whipping around. "A rope! Does anyone have a rope with something on the end to grab the boat with? "

"Here! I've got one! " Kili exclaimed. He moved forward to stand next to Bella and, with her direction, threw the hook on the end into the water far on the other side with a splash. 

"Try again, you just missed it. " she murmured. 

Another throw. 

Splash! 

Another. 

Splash!

Fourth try. 

Splash! 

Finally, Kili tossed the rope with all his might and grinned at the clunk when it caught on the boat. He pulled, but to no avail. Fili grabbed the rope and pulled, then the entire Company except Bella, who was watching the boat, and Thorin. 

"Woah! "

Thorin stepped back as twelve dwarves barreled backwards. The small boat bumped against the shore and stayed there. "All right. Kili, do you have another rope and hook? " he asked. Kili nodded and tossed it to his uncle. They soon rigged up a system of pulling the two ropes to get back and forth. (I can't figure out quite how they got back and forth, so I'm just gonna say that. The order the dwarves go in and what Thorin says are pretty much directly from the book. )

"Who's going first? " Bella questioned. Thorin turned to her with a most unusual expression. 

"I shall, and you will come with me, and Fili and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that Kili and Oin and Gloin and Dori; next Ori and Nori, Bifur and Bofur; and last Dwalin and Bombur. "

Bombur grumbled unhappily. "I'm always last, and I don't like that. It's someone else's turn today. "

"You should not be so fat. As it is, you must be with the lightest load. Do not grumble against orders or something bad will happen. Now, let's move! " Thorin said. Bella followed him and Fili into the boat. Balin was already in it, holding the boat secure for the rest. Fili stepped in and Thorin followed. Bella stood hesitantly by the shore before strong arms lifted her off of it and into the boat. She looked up to see the Dwarven king holding her securely for a moment before letting go and turning towards the far shore. Bella smiled, blushing lightly, as their boat moved forward. It was small, causing her to be pressed up against Thorin's side. Fili stood at her side with an arm across her back to prevent her falling. 

They disembarked, the boat returning to the other side. In this way the entire Company was ferried across. Bombur was just climbing onto the shore when disaster struck. A deer leapt across the river, dwarf bows twanging with flying arrows. Their jubilation was cut short by Bella's shout. 

"Stop! Bombur! Bombur has fallen in, he's going to drown! " she shrieked. The Company sprang into action and, with no small amount of effort, pulled Bombur out of the water. 

"He's asleep. Of course.... The damn river's cursed. " Fili muttered. 

"We will have to carry him somehow... And find a way out of this forest. I don't like the feeling that I'm getting from it... Not at all. " Thorin said. 

Bella looked up at the Dwarven king. His face was swathed in shadows with a frown. But somehow, when he caught her gaze, his brooding look softened.

What was this fuzzy feeling in her chest whenever he looked her way?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are spiders (ew) and missing dwarves

The dwarves were walking along the waning path when Kili stopped dead in front of a tall tree. 

"Kili? What on earth is wrong? " Thorin asked. 

"I was just thinking... What if someone could climb one of these trees here and try to figure out where this forest ends? We might be able to figure out if we're on the right path or not. "

Bella gulped when many of the Company turned to look at her.

"I expect you think I should go, being the burglar and all? "

Thorin nodded discreetly. "Only if you feel it is a worthy idea, and a safe one. We can't go losing our burglar before we even get close to the Mountain. " he said, attempting a joke. Bella nodded and forced a smile. 

"I can try. " she said before climbing up a few feet into the tree. She grasped onto branch after branch, slowly but surely reaching the top. The very highest branches seemed too flimsy to support her weight, but surprisingly, she never fell. 

When she finally reached the top, Bella gasped. She gulped in the fresh air and gazed around. Enormous butterflies flew languidly around her. The late afternoon sun shone down onto her upturned face, her eyes closed. 

The shouts of the dwarves brought her back to earth and she opened her eyes to see where they were. 

Her stomach plummeted. All she could see, in every direction, were trees. An endless sea of trees was before her. She frowned and climbed back down to her Dwarven friends. 

All was not lost. If she could've known exactly where she was, it wouldn't have been so bad. The forest was in a bit of a valley, and the tree she'd climbed had been right in the middle of the valley's bottom. They were in fact very close to leaving the forest and continuing on their way. 

"And? Where are we, lassie? " Bofur said as she scrambled down. 

"There's trees everywhere. If there is an end to this forest, I fail to see it. "

Thorin frowned. "What on earth are we to do now? "

Bella sighed. It seemed hopeless.

\-------------------

The only scrap of comfort came from Bombur waking up after falling into the enchanted river. He sat up one morning, rambling on about a dream feast in a forest. Thorin barked grumpily at him to be quiet, a dream feast was no good if they couldn't share it. 

As they walked along the path, Kili once again stopped dead. This time he darted ahead into the trees. Fili shouted after him and followed, shouting his brother's name. Thorin shook his head at his nephews foolishness and signaled to the Company to follow them. They found the brothers standing a ways into the forest staring ahead. 

"Uncle, look! Fires, as if for a feast! " Kili exclaimed. 

Indeed, before them they could see a fire through the woods. Thorin stepped forward and peered through the trees. 

Before he could do anything, Kili ran forward toward the elvish feasters, for that's what they were. Before he could say anything, the fire went out as if by a switch. The Company ran around counting heads. Bella stood in place before being ran into. 

"Ack... " she murmured. 

The dwarf that had ran into her seemed to sit up. "Burglar? Is that you? " 

Thorin. 

Bella was about to respond when another light appeared. For a moment, she gazed at the Dwarven king. Thorin was looking ahead and counting up his dwarves. His hair hung in black-and-silver locks about his shoulders, his beard shorn much shorter than any of the dwarves near his age. Bella noticed a look of determination in his blue eyes, eyes that could pierce through you like the edge of Orcrist. 

"Baggins. Get up, hurry. " Thorin's voice startled her out of her thoughts. He smiled, noticing her blush. "Did I disturb your thoughts? "

"N-No... Of course not. " she stammered. Thorin chuckled and offered his hand to her. She took it gladly, pulling herself up. Reluctantly, she let go of his hand that had been calloused and tough, yet warming to the hobbit. 

The pair returned to the group where Fili was standing near the edge by a fire. Once more a dwarf darted towards the fire, once more it went out, and once more they were left in darkness. This charade continued until the last try, when Thorin stepped forward. When the light went out, Bella tried to find her way back to where he'd been standing. She soon found the Company and sat down. They had mostly fallen asleep, but Bella tried to fight the sleep. 

Thorin. 

She had to find him. 

But sleep seemed too much for her tired body to resist and soon she too fell asleep, head filled with thoughts of the leader of their group.

\-------------------

She woke up and drowsily tried to stretch out of the blanket wrapped around her tightly. 

Wait...... A blanket? 

Her eyes shot open just in time to see a huge spider wrapping it's threads around her. She struggled and somehow managed to grab ahold of her sword. She ripped it upwards, startling the spider above her. She jabbed it into the spider's head and grinned in satisfaction as it's body fell limply at her feet. 

"I shall give you a name, and I shall call you Sting. "

She darted forward to find more spiders around bundles on a tree she assumed to be the dwarves. A nose poking out of one told that at least Fili was alive, as the bundle kicked at a spider who approached it. 

Another spider laughed, a horrible creaking sound. "The meat's alive and kicking. "

"I'll soon put an end to that. " the first hissed, crawling towards a wrapped-up Kili beside his brother. Bella frowned. 

Not her dwarves. 

The foolishly brave hobbit reached for a stone and threw it, hard, at the spider. She slipped on her ring and danced around as the spiders chased her, Bella singing.

 

Old fat spider spinning in a tree!   
Old fat spider can't see me!   
Attercop! Attercop!   
Won't you stop,   
Stop your spinning and look for me?

Old Tomnoddy, all big body,   
Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!   
Attercop! Attercop!   
Down you drop!   
You'll never catch me up your tree!

 

The dwarves seemed to respond to her voice and began struggling and kicking around. The spiders were, of course, maddened by the songs. Obviously, no one likes being called Attercop, and Tomnoddy was an insult to anybody. The spiders began weaving webs around the trees which began a new song.

 

Lazy Lob and Crazy Cob  
are weaving webs to wind me,   
I am far more sweet than other meat,   
but still they cannot find me!

Here am I, naughty little fly;   
you are fat and lazy.   
You cannot trap me, though you try,   
In your cobwebs crazy.

 

She raced under two strings of web between two trees and brought the spiders away from the Company. She took them far enough away and stole back, quiet as a mouse. Climbing up a tree, she encountered a fat old spider who'd been pinching and prodding each dwarf. 

It fell with a thump, not knowing what had hit it. Bella grinned with an odd satisfaction and shimmied over to the first bundle. She managed to free the dwarf and pull him onto the branch. 

"Thank you, little sister. " Fili murmured, causing Bella to smile. It was the first time the elder of the two brothers had referred to her as a sister like Kili had. 

The next was Kili, and then Bombur. The latter fell straight to the ground while Kili embraced Bella tightly and whispered promises to never let her go. 

When he finally did and all the bundles were freed, Bella looked around. 

"Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, and.... " she trailed off. 

Thorin, the most important dwarf and the one who meant the most to Bella (though she wouldn't admit it) was missing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing happens and Thorin is no longer emotionally constipated. Also, Legolas being kind of rude and Thranduil being a dick. Some Kiliel first though, because they are sort of cute

Kili sat next to Bella Baggins, his arm around her slim shoulders. Fili stood on her other side watching the Company as they regained their senses. In the absence of Thorin, Bella supposed, he would be next in charge. 

Bella sniffed back a tear and stood up. "I'll be back. I think I dropped something... "

Kili nodded and watched as his 'sister' crept away. She disappeared behind an oak tree not too far away. The youngest dwarf in the Company began to look for his weapons when shouts surrounded them. Elves popped out of thin air, led by a tall red-haired ellith and a blond male. The male, along with some of his comrades, rounded up the dazed dwarves. The redhead battled a straggling spider and picked up Kili's bow and quiver. 

"Give those back. " he commanded, trying to muster up his best Thorin stare and stature. She laughed quietly and herded him to the Company. 

"I do not have to listen to you, Dwarf. You have been caught, accept it. "

The blond snorted. "Easily. I would almost thank the spiders. "

"Easy, Legolas. We have no need to fear them, mellon nin. " (my friend.) She said. 

Legolas rolled his eyes and gestured behind him. A group of elves tossed forward another prisoner and closed the circle. 

Bella, hidden by her ring, gasped quietly. Legolas turned but decided to ignore it. He chose instead to focus on the prisoner lifting himself to his feet. Bella immediately recognised the shorn beard and proud expression. He seemed roughed up and tired, but not beaten. 

Thorin. He was alive! 

"Thank Mahal. " she murmured. 

"Come on, Tauriel. We must hurry. I am sure my father would like to know of these dwarves on his lands. "

Tauriel nodded. "Alright. "

"Move, Oakenshield. We have little time. "

Thorin sneered at the blond elf. "I hardly think I have to listen to your orders, son of Thranduil. "

Legolas rolled his eyes again and pushed the Company forward. Without any weapons, they were helpless. 

Unbeknownst to the elven prince and his companion, Bella crept along behind them. She kept her eye on Thorin's back and an ear on Legolas and Tauriel. 

They arrived at a wooden hall, the home of the Elvenking. There he had long lived and governed over his people, the Wood-Elves. If they had a fault it was their isolated nature and their mistrust of strangers. However, they were elves, and those are Good People. 

The dwarves were further herded into cells below.... All but Thorin he was led by Legolas towards the throne room. 

King Thranduil sat on his throne and gazed at his son and the dwarf behind him. Thorin was limping and had spider webs in his hair, looking no less imposing for it. 

"What have we here? Is this the leader of the dwarves that interrupted my people at the feasting? " he said, his voice smooth like silk. Bella hid behind a post and watched. Legolas stepped back with a subdued look on his face. 

"We found them in the forest after a supposed fight with the spiders. This one was laying some ways away from the rest. "

Thranduil smirked. "Welcome to my halls Thorin, son of Thrain. What would you and your comrades be doing so far from your home? I assume you came from the Blue Mountains. "

Thorin raised his head and jutted his chin out proudly. "Our business here is our own. " he retorted. "We were merely trying to find food when we were attacked by spiders. "

"I am not stupid, Thorin Oakenshield. I know that someone else was with you, someone who let you free from the webs. " he mused. The elven king's tone became harsh. 

"Who else is with you? Tell me! "

Thorin looked down at his feet for a moment letting a look of love and worry cloud his features. "There were none else. " he murmured. Thranduil sneered and turned away, his cloak flourishing behind him. 

"Take him to the dungeons under high security until he confesses. We have time. A hundred years is no more than a blink in the life of an elf."

\---------------------

Over the following weeks, Bella crept around the halls of the Elvenking, stealing whatever she could find to eat. She soon found all the dwarves but Thorin in a row. Kili was almost always trying to talk to Tauriel when she was near. 

"Hey. " he murmured. The ellith turned, unmistakable amusement on her face. 

"What do you want, Dwarf? "

He grinned cheekily. "I have a name, you know. "

"What is it then? " she asked, standing by his cell. 

"Kili. If being a prince counted, I'd use that, but it's too stuffy. "

Tauriel smiled knowingly. "I know what that can do. Legolas used to be more relaxed....... "

"And? " Kili whispered. 

"He's changed that's all. " she murmured. Changing the subject she turned her attention to the stone Kili tossed from hand to hand. "What's that? "

"Do you believe in curses? "

Her eyes rolled. "No. "

"You'd be safe either way. It's just a runestone. "

"What does it mean? "

Kili smiled, his smile warming the elf up for some reason. "It's from my mother, a promise that I'll come back to her one day. "

They spoke for awhile longer before Tauriel was forced to leave. 

Bella was amazed to see the two talk for days on end and grow closer each time. She was shocked to see Kili ignore every rule and principle he'd ever known.... All for an elf.

\---------------------

Bella snuck down a darker hallway to a cell at the end. 

"Thorin? " she whispered. The figure shuffled to the front. Bella quickly removed the ring. 

"Is that you, Baggins? "

She smiled and sat in front of his cell. His eyes darted from her face to her hands, finding she looked distracted and too thin. 

"Yes. " she said, yawning. "I'm s-so... So tired. I haven't slept in forever. "

Thorin gestured to the ground before his cell. He pushed his tattered cloak through the bars. "Sleep here. I will keep watch for the guards. They hardly come near here and I shall wake you if they come near. " he murmured, his voice calming to the hobbit. "Sleep, and regain your strength. "

He smiled warmly when she snuggled into his cloak and her breath slowed into sleep. Thorin sat barely a few inches from Bella and watched her. She was leaning against the bars, a hand in his cell. 

Before he knew what he was doing, the Dwarven king had slipped her small hand into his own. Instead of pulling back he rubbed his thumb back and forth across his hand. In her sleep, Bella smiled sleepily. 

Mahal, he acted like a lovesick fool around her.

\---------------------

Bella started awake, the scent of Thorin's cloak surrounding her. She shrugged it off and tried to pull her hands together. She stopped when she realised her left hand was encased in Thorin's hand completely. The dwarf was asleep, his head resting against the bars of the cell. She smiled lovingly at him, at their hands. 

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from Thorin's and put his cloak back in the cell. She crept away and back to the upper levels. As she passed Kili's cell, she noticed Tauriel sitting by the edge asleep. Her hand was resting nearly on top of Kili's hand. 

"Tauriel! Mellon nin, wake up! " Legolas appeared around the corner. 

The red-haired ellith looked up tiredly. She got up and joined her friend, a wistful look directed at the sleeping Kili. The two left to walk upstairs.

\-----------------

Bella crept, once again, to the first dwarf's cell. She unlocked it with the keys she'd gained from the drunken elven guard. Fili stepped out of his cell and looked around. 

"Bella? What's going on? " he whispered. She grinned. 

"I'm springing all of you from this place. Come one. "

When she freed Kili, the young dwarf nearly jumped her and hugged her close to him. She giggled and pulled away. The other dwarves were freed and led to an empty passageway. 

"Bella? Where's Thorin? " Bofur whispered. 

She gestured behind her. "Back here. I need all of you to stay here while I go get him. We need to create as little racket as possible. "

The Company nodded and settled against the wall. The burglar crept ahead to Thorin's cell. The Dwarven king stepped up to the bars. 

"Come on, we're getting out of here. " she muttered. Thorin smiled warmly and stepped out, looking around. He stood in front of her and gazed down at her. She started when he laid a hand under her chin. 

"How on earth have you managed to save us again? "

She raised an eyebrow. "I snuck around. "

He chuckled softly. "Indeed. You are certainly something special. "

"What do you mean? " she said. What on earth was he thinking? Thorin was acting odder tha-

Oh. 

This was new. 

Unexpectedly, Thorin had pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Bella stood in shock for a moment before returning the kiss. Her hands found their way to his cloak and grasped onto it. She felt his lips upturn in a smile against her own. His free hand rested on her hip lightly. 

Bella was confused at his forward actions, but not as confused as he was. He'd never actually kissed anyone before despite being as old as he was but, judging by Bella's reaction, he wasn't half-bad. His only wishes were that this meant as much to her as it did to him and that it wouldn't end. 

Unfortunately, like all good moments, it ended. Bella tore herself away at footsteps approaching. Thorin spun around and watched as Balin snuck around the corner. 

"Are we leaving anytime soon? " the older dwarf whispered. Thorin shook his head and began walking forward. Bella stumbled behind him, dazed. 

She led the Company through the halls, contemplating the recent events. 

Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf known for being aloof and unloving had kissed her, a measly hobbit from the Shire. 

Was the entirety of Middle Earth about to flip on it's head?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Laketown, Legolas follows them, and there is a heartfelt talk.

Bella Baggins led the dwarves through the levels of Mirkwood to their destination. As they walked, she lifted her hand to her lips and felt them for a moment. Something made what had just happened seem like a fantasy she'd dreamed up. 

"Where are we? " Kili whispered from beside her. The young dwarf was looking all around in wonder. 

"Almost there. I know it's very low in here, at the very bottom even. "

She heard Thorin's boots hit the ground over and over behind her. The reminder that he was right there kept the memory of the kiss they'd shared even closer to the front of her mind. 

"Here. " she announced. The dwarves filed into the room, a cellar, and looked around confused at the many barrels.

"Get into the empty ones, quickly. If I understand right, the river will lead us straight to Laketown and closer to Erebor. "

The Company began complaining and began such a racket that Thorin, who Bella noticed beside her, hit the wall with his fist to quiet them. 

"Do as she says. " he ordered. The dwarves, grumbling, began climbing into their barrels. Thorin quickly climbed into his own and waited for Bella to finish packing the rest in with hay. She reached him and began to put the lid on when he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

"Thorin... "

He smiled. "You'll follow us, right? " he murmured. The dwarf king wasn't concerned about hiding his feelings any longer. 

"Of course I will, until the very end. "

He nodded and watched as she pulled her hand away and closed the lid onto his barrel. 

Just as she was about to let them out, footsteps sounded behind her. 

"Stop that! "

"Wait! "

Bella ignored them and pulled the lever, opening the gate and letting the dwarves out. Legolas and Tauriel ran for her as she jumped behind them. Something grabbed onto her cloak and fell into the river with her. 

She scrambled onto a barrel, leaving Legolas to grasp onto it. 

"Look where you've gotten yourself, Elf. "

"I can see that, Hobbit. "

She smirked at the elf for a moment before looking down at her hands. At her silence, Legolas hopped up onto the large barrel beside her. 

"I apologise for my actions before. My father has a way of making everyone act rude like that there. "

Bella looked up and smiled. "That's all right. I accept your apology, though I doubt Thorin would. "

He snorted. "I can live with that. "

\------------------------

When they reached a small outpost, Legolas and Bella jumped off of their barrel and hid in the trees. Wood-Elves came and tied the barrels together and returned to their shacks. Legolas lay down on the shore, spread out. 

"Relax, Bella. They won't let the barrels continue until morning. " he murmured. 

The hobbit nodded, her eyes still on the barrel she knew to be Thorin's. The elf quickly noticed this and sat up. "You seem attached to Oakenshield. Why? "

She shrugged. "It doesn't make sense. You wouldn't get it anyways. "

"Try me. "

"He just.... Did something unexpected after I freed him and I-... I don't know why. "

"Let me guess. He kissed you and had left you wondering how he really feels. " he said. "Was I close? "

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "How.... how could you know that? "

Legolas shrugged and lay back down. "Lucky guess. And anyways, Tauriel has been acting strange as well. "

She nodded hesitantly and lay beside him. Closing her eyes, she drifted into sleep and dreamt of Thorin, and the words of Legolas.

\------------------------

The next night, Bella crept off of the barrel raft and quickly pulled one ashore with Legolas' help. She pulled off the lid and out crawled a most unhappy and uncomfortable dwarf. 

Thorin's mouth turned up into a smile when he recognised Bella. He instantly raised a hand to her cheek. 

"Bella. "

She was about to respond when she heard Legolas pull another barrel onshore. Thorin turned around and walked over to the elf. 

"Thorin.... " Bella began. 

"What are you doing here? " 

Legolas gestured to the barrels behind him. "Helping. I apologise for my earlier behaviour, Oakenshield. "

"Alright then. " Thorin muttered before helping to free the Company. Bella giggled behind her hand as the Dwarven king and the Elven prince avoided each other like poison. A few of the other dwarves got up and helped, unintentionally creating a barrier between them. 

By the end, Bella was sitting near Kili, Fili talking in whispers with his uncle and Legolas standing near them watching. 

"Bella. Come with us. " Thorin knelt down near the hobbit. "You too, Kili. We shall see what the men of Laketown make of us, hmm? "

Bella stood up, Kili grinning as he followed them towards the town.

\----------------------

Thorin strode towards a small guard shack at the edge of Laketown. His nephews and Bella followed behind him as he walked right in. The guards sprung up. 

"Who are you? "

Thorin raised his chin proudly and stepped forward. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain. I have returned! I wish to see the Master of this town. "

The guards mumbles among themselves for a moment before one answered. "He is at feast. "

Thorin was about to respond when Kili burst forward. "All the more reason to take us to him, then. We are nearly starving, and many of our companions are hungry as well. "  
The guards nodded and led the dwarves out of the shack. They were led to a large, gilded hall. It stood in stark contrast to the poor, house-like ruins in the rest of the town. Bella's heart nearly broke when she spied small faces of too-small children peer out from the windows. 

"Bella. Come on. "

The hobbit hurried forward to stand just behind Thorin. The guards led them into the hall where a great feast seemed to be taking place. The Master, a large man, stood up upon seeing them and looked towards the guards. 

"Who are they? "

Thorin broke in, speaking before the guard could. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, and my comrades and I are on our way to reclaim our kingdom of old. "

"How can I know you are who you say you are? And who are these others? " the Master questioned, clearly wary. 

"These are my sister-sons, and our Company burglar. The rest of our group are just outside of town. "

Bella stood behind Thorin with Fili and Kili on either side. She watched as Thorin argued with the Master, eventually displaying the key to the hidden door and Thror's Map. After that proof, the Master relented and let all of the dwarves into the hall. Bella found herself sitting in between Fili and Kili at a table near Thorin's. 

She frowned. All she wanted right now was to talk with Thorin about what had happened back in Mirkwood, but everything seemed to get in the way. She grumbled under her breath and snuck out to the house that had been given up to the Company. Finding a small room, she lay on the bed and sighed. Maybe if she slept, something might work out.

\--------------------

Bella heard a knocking sound but ignored it, still half-asleep. She heard someone walk up to her and lay a blanket on her. 

The hobbit sat up drowsily, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them, she noticed Thorin exiting the room. 

"Thorin. " she said. "What are you doing back? "

He turned around and strode over to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked outside. "It got too noisy. That Master got on my nerves wih his idiocy. "

Bella giggled softly and Thorin looked back up at her. She laid her hand hesitantly on his, surprised when he curled his fingers around it. 

"Are you alright? You seem bothered by something. " Thorin murmured. Bella looked into his piercing blue gaze for a moment before looking away.   
Drat this dwarf. 

"Maybe...... I just don't....... If it....... " she stumbled over her words. Normally she could say what she needed, but not when he was looking at her like that, as if she was Yavanna herself. "What did it mean? "

Thorin appeared confused at her blunt question. "What.... What did what mean? "

"The.... Mirkwood.... When you kissed me. What did it mean? "

He smiled. "Whatever you want it to mean. I-I would think the obvious reason is that.... I..... Care about you. Very much. " he stammered at the end, clearly losing his stoic exterior. 

"I'd hoped so. " she said, softly. "I hoped it wasn't anything else. "

"What else could it be? "

She looked down, fiddling with her shirt hem. "Because. Many would take advantage of an inexperienced girl like myself, to mess with my head. "

Thorin shook his head and, with his free hand, lifted her chin. "No. You are no girl. You are a woman, one who has proved her worth over and over and one.... Who I hope sees someone like me worthy of her. "

Her stomach flipped at his heartfelt words. She could hear the raw emotion in his low voice, could feel the shaking in his hands.

She forced a smile and scooted forward. She daringly placed a kiss on his lips and smiled, for real this time. 

Maybe he wasn't as emotionless as he pretended to be. Something about her broke down the walls he'd built around himself for years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is sick and so Thorin takes care of her. Just pure fluff, honestly

This fic will mainly follow the book for some time. Towards the battle, I will be adding a plot twist of my own. Expect a show of brotherly love and a Bella/Legolas friendship. There will be Kiliel for those of you that ship it 

 

Bella woke, surrounded by a feeling of warmth and contentment. The scent of Thorin Oakenshield filled her senses and wrapped around her. She smiled. He smelled of wood, and pipeweed, the forges he'd worked at most of his life, and a heady scent that reminded her of the forests of the East Farthing. 

In short, he smelled of home. 

The dwarf stirred, his eyes opening to reveal bright blue eyes that quickly focused on the hobbit. 

"You're awake. " he observed, his voice muddled. She smiled and looked out of the window. 

"Of course. "

She heard him sit up and move to the door when barely audible footsteps approached. The person on the other side of the door knocked once and entered. Legolas looked from Bella to Thorin before speaking. 

"Gandalf wanted to make sure you were awake. " he said, nodding respectfully towards Thorin and smiling politely at Bella. The dwarf nodded and turned his gaze back to Bella.

"We'll be down soon. "

Legolas smiled and left, the door barely making any noise behind him. Bella groaned in annoyance and pulled the blanket tight around her. She was just getting settled when....   
Ach-hoo! 

Thorin hurried over and handed her a handkerchief. "Are you okay, Bella? "

She nodded. "I'm fide. " she said, her voice sounding stuffy. 

"You sound sick. " he noticed. The dwarf ran his hand through her golden curls until she fell back asleep. He sighed, got up, and joined the rest of the Company downstairs. 

"Morning, Thorin. " Balin greeted. Thorin nodded in acknowledgement and walked over towards Gandalf. 

"Where's Miss Bella? " Bofur asked. Kili instantly jumped up. 

"She's still asleep upstairs. I think she caught a cold. " he muttered. Kili raced upstairs before anyone could catch him, Oin following at a more leisurely pace. Thorin watched his nephew and the Company healer disappear before turning his gaze back to the dwarves sitting near as they made plans for the remainder of their journey.   
His thoughts, however, were far from their travels. Instead, they resided with the small hobbit lass upstairs.

\------------------------

That night, Thorin entered Bella's small room and made his way over to the hobbit quietly. He crouched near her and moved a few curls away from Bella's face.   
Her nose was still bright red from her cold, a bottle of medicine on her bedside table. Thorin sighed. Instead of going to his own bedroom, as he should've, the dwarf king decided to stay right where he was. 

With Bella. 

His Bella. 

He set his sword by the bed and lay on the opposite side as Bella. He had just began to lay his head down when he heard Bella's stuffed up voice beside him.   
"Whad are you doin here? " she mumbled. He rolled his eyes half-heartedly and turned to the hobbit. 

"Going to bed. "

She attempted to shoot him a look, but instead sneezed wildly. Thorin smiled and pulled the cover over the both of them. Bella's eyelids began to flutter closed despite her best efforts to keep awake. 

"I-.... " she murmured. Thorin chuckled and rubbed her cheek slowly. 

"Go to sleep, my dear Ghivashel. "

\------------------

When Thorin stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, he certainly did not expect to find Thranduil's son sitting near the house. The elf seemed focused on whittling a stick, presumably for an arrow. A small pile had already formed beside him. Thorin could not help but chuckle when the stick was dropped. Legolas turned towards him speedily.   
"What? "

"Nothing. " Thorin murmured. "Nothing at all. "

Legolas looked up to Bella's window before his gaze fell on the dwarf king. "You really do care for her, don't you. " he said. Thorin could the that the elf prince was not asking a question. 

"What made you think that? "

"Many things. Even if she had not told me herself, I still would have jumped to that conclusion. "

Thorin looked up to the stars as a distraction from the truth in the elf's voice. 

Mahal, have we been that obvious? 

"Quite. "

Thorin jolted around. "What? "

Legolas smiled, leaning against a lamppost. "You were thinking aloud, Oakenshield. "

Thorin nodded. "Apparently. I had not noticed. "

"Indeed. You don't seem to notice many things. "

The dwarf ignored the obvious jab and returned his eyes to the stars. "Like what? "

"Like those looks Bella gave you. I only saw a few, but Fili tells me it's been going on for some time. " Legolas said. Thorin raised an eyebrow. So, his nephew had been discussing the hobbit and Thorin's 'feelings'. 

"I-...... I didn't know what to make of them. " Thorin muttered. "It was quite new to me. "

Legolas snickered quietly. Thorin kept his gaze on the sky. Why he was discussing feelings and such with the son of Thranduil was a mystery to him. 

"You should be getting back inside soon. They might come looking for you. "

Thorin rolled his eyes and turned to the door. He heard the elf turn back to his arrows before he shut the door. 

Thinks he knows everything, that elf does. 

The king sighed as he climbed the stairs to Bella's room. He slipped inside and lay back down next to the sleeping burglar. 

Bella's face was illuminated by the moonlight, her hair gleaming gold like the precious metal Thorin had worked with nearly his entire life. An unwanted smile found it's way onto his lips as he stared at her. Mahal, he never acted like himself around her. She made him feel like a young dwarrow upon seeing gems for the first time. 

Maybe, just maybe, she held a worth greater than that of the Arkenstone itself.

\---------------------------

When Bella awoke she saw Thorin's cloak draped over her on top of the blankets already heaped upon her sick form. She breathed in the warm scent it emitted and sat up, albeit a little slowly. 

She felt a little better today. That is, if better means that her forehead no longer feels like it was on fire. 

A knock startled her out of her trance. It was reminiscent of the heavy sound before Thorin had made his appearance. 

Bella was quite unsurprised when Thorin entered, seeming oddly meek. 

"Good morning, Bella. " he murmured making his way over to her and lightly kissing her forehead. Her cheeks blended in nicely with her red nose after he did that. 

"Hab I slept long? "

He chuckled. "It's nearly afternoon. " he told her. Her shocked expression made him smile, what with her impossibly wide eyes and open mouth. 

"Doh.... " 

"Are you feeling any better? "

She shrugged, closing her eyes as she did so, but only for a moment. "A liddle. " she mumbled. "Whed are we leavin? "

Bella's eyes closed again when Thorin caressed her cheek almost lovingly. "As soon as you feel better, Ghivashel. "

"Whad does dat mean? " she murmured. "You keep sayid it. "

"What? Ghivashel? " she nodded, her head leaning on his hands. "It is part of our language, an endearment we use. It means 'treasure of all treasure', or 'beloved'. "  
Her eyes shot open at 'endearment', and widened when Thorin explained what it meant. He smiled reassuringly at her. 

"Do you really mean that? " she whispered and her voice was clear for a moment. 

"Of course. I would not lie to you about something of this magnitude. "

His truthful words were all that Bella needed to fall back asleep. Thorin smiled as he watched over the sleeping hobbit before he lay her head on the pillow gently and departed.

She was indeed something special.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk some more and head to the Mountain, finally.

One foggy morning, Bella Baggins stood on the edge of a walkway with an overlarge cloak wrapped around her. This time, however, she wasn't wearing Kili's cloak. 

Her gaze turned to Thorin. He stood at the front of their group with his head turned towards Erebor. The dwarf seemed hunched up as if he was cold. Bella looked down. It was her fault if he was, seeing as his cloak was the one wrapped around her petite body. The fur-lined edges tickled her chin and almost made her giggle when Thorin had given it to her.

\---

"Have you packed everything? " Thorin had asked. Bella nodded and pulled her bag onto her shoulders. The Dwarven king had looked around, his gaze softening when he saw her. 

"Everything. "

His eyes had traveled over her shoulders. She'd only been wearing a thin white shirt over her torso. Before she could speak, he unclipped his cloak and laid it on her shoulders. Thorin fastened it and stepped away. 

"We should join the rest. "

"T-Thorin... Why would you give me your cloak? I can find one, or borrow Kili's. " she'd protested. 

His piercing eyes stopped her protest and had caused her to smile. He'd moved over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You need it more than I do, Ghivashel. "

Thorin's words made her blush just as much as his kisses did. 

What was with this dwarf?

\---

"Bella? C'mon, we need to hurry. " Kili said, shaking her out of her reverie. She shook her head a couple times and followed the young dwarf into one of the many boats provided to them by the Men of Laketown. 

As she climbed into the boat, Legolas grabbed her hand and helped her into the boat. She smiled nervously and sat down the best she could. Thorin's cloak protected her from the winds and cold in the air. 

As soon as they reached the other side of the Lake, the dwarves disembarked the boat along with their new supplies. The men quickly left despite how dark it was. It was much easier to believe in the old tales of the dragon's danger than the songs that had been sung about the dwarves hours before. 

Legolas stayed with them for the night but made no effort to move and pack up the next morning. He walked over to Bella and Fili, who stood behind her. 

"Aren't you coming with, Legolas? "

The elf shook his head and crouched down to her level. "I can't, Bella. I need to get back to Mirkwood. I will return soon enough. " he said. "Besides, this quest belongs to this Company and Oakenshield, not me. "

Bella nodded reluctantly and hugged the elf tight. He chuckled and returned the hug, looking over her head to Fili. 

"We'll take care of her. She's like a sister to me and Kili, anyways. She's kin. " Fili said. The elf nodded and smiled as he let the small hobbit go. 

"I will see you soon. " Legolas assured her and left. As he walked away, Kili ran up to the she-elf that was waiting for her friend at the edge of the lake. 

"Kili? "

The young dwarf smiled. "Tauriel. I just.... Here. " he stammered. Her pulled her hand to him and placed the runestone in her palm. "I don't know how this might end, so I wanted to give this to you. As a promise, you know. That I'll come back. "

She tried to hand it back to him, but he stopped her. "I cannot keep it. Your mother gave it to you, I can't take it. "

"Just keep it safe for now. If you really want, you can give it back later. I'll see you then. " Kili said after standing as tall as he could and placing a daring kiss on Tauriel's lips. He grinned cheekily and raced off to join his uncle and the rest of the Company. 

He stopped a few feet away from her and directed his next few words at Legolas, running on. "Fili says goodbye."

The elf couldn't help but smirk when the older of the brothers hit Kili playfully on the head. He turned and shot the other two an apologetic look. Legolas and Tauriel watched them until the whole group disappeared. 

"What on earth did that mean? "

Tauriel laughed at her friend's confusion. "You decide. It's Kili, one can hardly take him seriously. "

"Right. "

\--------------------------------

Bella shivered when they reaches the side of the Mountain. It's imposing shape blocked all the sunlight and warmth.   
She pulled the cloak closer around her and stepped closer to Thorin. The dwarf king was staring up at the Mountain with a longing look.   
This must be the first time Thorin had seen his home in over a century. His eyes shone in the near-darkness as he looked at his home. 

"This is it? " Bella murmured. The dwarf turned towards her and pulled her to his side. 

"Yes. This is it my home. " he replied. "I haven't been here in about.... "

"One hundred and seventy-one years. " Balin said as he walked up beside Thorin. "That's the last time we were here. I remember you'd just turned twenty-four. "

Thorin smiled and turned his gaze to Bella. 

171 years.... That was over three times her age! Bella realised that when she'd been raised with whatever she wanted and was coddled her whole life, Thorin and the rest of his kin had been driven out of their home and struggled to make their living. 

"Are you alright, Bella? " Thorin asked. 

The burglar shook herself and leaned into his side. "Of course. Just thinking. "

Thorin obviously didn't believe her but decided to turn his face back to Erebor.

\----------------------------

That night at their camp, Bella was lying on her bedroll when she heard footsteps approach. She ignored them until she opened her eyes and noticed Thorin sitting beside her. 

"Hello, Thorin. "

"Bella. " he said. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night? "

His deep voice rolled over her pleasantly, Bella finding herself nodding. She was surprised when he lay down beside her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him for a moment. 

"Thorin..... "

He turned to her with a smile. "Yes, Ghivashel? " he rumbled. 

"Why would you choose someone like me instead of..... Someone else... "

Thorin cupped her face in his hands and stared straight at her for a moment. "Because. You're you, and that's enough. I never had time for attachments where we've come from. I had to work and help my sister and the boys after her husband died. But you've changed that, somehow. " he explained. She smiled back hesitantly. However a new thought crossed her mind. 

"Did you..... Was there only feelings after Beorn's house? After you found out I wasn't a male, I mean. "

His smile faltered. "Of course not. I didn't think about what I felt for you until Mirkwood. " he said. "And you're forgetting that I didn't think very highly of Bilbo Baggins at first, so I wasn't sure how to feel at all. "

"Oh. "

Thorin's smile returned. "Of course, the fact that you are a woman makes it a bit easier. Any others wouldn't think of it, of us, as differently. The fact that they all expect me to provide an heir for Erebor makes relationships.... Difficult. "

Bella nodded and buried her head in Thorin's chest, his arms about her waist. And that is how she fell asleep, cocooned in the arms of Thorin Oakenshield in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company reaches the Mountain and Bella reaches a conclusion

Bella Baggins gripped the tunic she was clutching onto even tighter when she was shaken awake. 

"Th'rn..... Lemme sleep. " she murmured. The dwarf king, however, remained persistent and continued to shake the burglar gently. 

"Wake up, Bella. We need to hurry on to the Mountain today. "

Bella opened her eyes to see the face of Thorin Oakenshield staring down at her. She reluctantly let go of his tunic and sat up. The rest of the Company seemed to be packing up their supplies and preparing for the next leg of their journey. 

"Alright. " she grumbled. Thorin rolled his eyes and laid a hand on her cheek. 

"There's no need to be so annoyed, Bella. " he said. "Let's get it over with, alright? Then you can see your books and your armchair, hmm? "

She stopped herself from giggling at the stoic king's efforts to stop himself from smiling. He quickly stood up and offered his hand to her. Bella took it and pulled herself up.   
The entire journey to the Mountain, Bella remained by Thorin's side. The path, or what Balin assured her was the old path, was rocky and threatened to sprain her ankle at every step. When she nearly tumbled for the fourth time she fell back into Kili. The young dwarf laughed and crouched down. 

"C'mon, we'll get there quicker if you don't fall over. " he said. She threw a fake punch at Kili's shoulder and he laughed even harder. 

Thorin looked back to see Bella sitting on Kili's shoulders, both of them grinning. 

"What on earth are you two doing? " Thorin asked, trying to keep a straight face as they walked up. 

Kili grinned cheekily. "Helping my sister up the path. " he said.

Thorin rolled his eyes and continued on the path. 

Ridiculous, his nephew was.

\------------------------

The made camp under a spur of the Mountain, settling in for the night. Kili ran up to Fili, Bella still on his shoulders. Fili raised an eyebrow when the hobbit fell back and grasped onto Kili's hair. 

"You having fun? " Fili joked. Kili tried to jab his brother with his elbow but stopped when Bella tipped sideway. He crouched down and let Bella clamber off of his shoulders. 

"Possibly. "

Bella whipped around and shoved Kili. "I nearly fell off every five seconds! "

The younger brother laughed and laid an arm around her petite shoulders. 

"But you stayed where you were the whole way up here. " Kili reminded. Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to where Thorin stood. 

"What next? " she questioned. He opened his eyes and turned to her. 

"I don't know. Until we find the door, we cannot continue. "

Bella nodded, leaning her head on his chest. Subconsciously, his arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight against him. 

This was nice. This was a nice change from the stoic, brooding Thorin she'd known for months. She liked this version of him. She just hoped it would last.

\-------------------------------

"Hurry up, slowpokes! " Kili called down the Mountain. Bella stood beside him, watching Fili and Balin who had been sent with them to scout out for the hidden door. 

"We're not all mountain goats like you, Kili. " Fili grumbled when they got up to where Kili and Bella stood. The blonde dwarf jabbed his brother playfully and ruffled up Bella's hair before they continued. 

This must have been their third or fourth try to find the door. 

At the top, Bella chanced to look sideways and ran to the right suddenly. 

"Bella! Where are you going? " Fili shouted after her. The brothers chased after her. 

The trio stopped on an open area that almost looked like a front porch. In front of them was a smooth wall that looked too perfect to be a normal part of the Mountain. Kili stepped up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"The door. This has got to be it, it just has to! " he breathed. Fili let out a cheer behind them and raced down the way they had come. When he returned, Thorin was racing on his heels. 

"We found where the door is! There's no way this wall should be this perfect right? " Fili rambled. Thorin held a hand up and stepped forward to face the wall. He ran a hand over it, tracing the shape of a door he must've thought he saw. 

Thorin turned to his sister-sons and the hobbit with a smile. "Yes. This is it. "

Fili and Kili ran, whooping in glee, down the mountainside. Bella stood by Thorin for a moment longer. 

"What next? "

He turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Next, we reclaim this Mountain. "

Bella smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Not too hard, right? After everything we've fought through, I think we can do this. Spiders, elves, trolls. The dragon can't be worse then that. Least not the spiders. "

Thorin nodded and grasped her other hand. He pulled her close to him and chuckled when Bella automatically leant up on her toes. 

"You are truly amazing, Ghivashel. " he murmured before he closed the gap between them.

\---------------------

They returned to the camp to excited dwarves. The Company was cheering, quietly, and Fili and Kili were telling how the door had been found. 

"We move camp tonight! Durin's Day approaches and we will get in that Mountain and reclaim our home! " Thorin shouted. The dwarves gave a cheer and began packing up. Bella watched over the ragtag group of dwarves that had become a family of sorts. 

Yes. That sounded about right. 

They were like a family. 

A large, rowdy, dysfunctional family, but a family all the same. Kili and Fili were like the brothers she never had, and the others were always there for their kin. 

And Thorin.... Bella didn't really know what he was to her, neither had really brought the subject up. 

As Bella looked over the camp, Fili and Kili joking, Balin scolding them lightly, and Thorin shaking his head at his nephews, the pint-sized burglar knew one thing. 

Whatever she was to him, she knew she loved Thorin with all her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin makes sure Thorin knows what he's doing  
> The door opens and the danger begins

Bella was napping when she heard a knocking noise near her head. She lifted her head from the mountainside and glared at the thrush sitting near her. It tilted it's head sideways when she tried to shoo it away. It knocked the snail against the rock again and again, and suddenly she understood. 

She stood up and waved, shouting at the dwarves to get where she stood. They ran up, some tumbling over the rocks to get to her. Quickly, she explained. 

As the sun sunk lower in the sky, the dwarves' impatience grew. They grumbled and groaned, but Bella stood almost completely still. At the moment when their hope was as low as it could get and the sun was hidden from view, it happened. 

A single beam of light appeared through a hole in the clouds and shot like a bullet onto the smooth rock face. The thrush gave an impromptu trill as a flake of rock split from the wall. It revealed a key-shaped hole about three feet from the ground. 

The dwarves began pushing on the rock, but to no avail. 

"The key! " she squeaked. "The key! Where's Thorin? "

Thorin rushed up to the door. 

"Use the key! The key that went with the map, try it! "

He pulled the key off of the chain around his neck and put it to the keyhole. 

Snap! 

It fit, and Thorin pushed the door inwards just the sun finally disappeared and the moon was gone. Evening was upon them, and before them stretched the darkness of the tunnel.

\------------------------

The Company stood before the opening, five feet high and three broad it was, and impossibly long. Bella looked up at the dwarves nearest her. 

"I suppose it's my job to go in there now. See if Smaug is at home, right? "

Thorin nodded reluctantly. "Of course. "

Her nod was slow and hesitant. "I'll be fine. "

"Alright... "

Bella crept into the opening and listened to the sound of Thorin's footfalls behind her. She gazed around at the tunnel. It was no rocky goblin tunnel or rough wood-elves cave, but a Dwarven tunnel made at the height of the dwarves' talent. It was straight as a ruler and ran perfectly into the heart of the Mountain. 

Thorin stopped at a part of the tunnel where he could still hear the Company outside. Bella stopped and turned towards him. 

"I'll wait here in case you need help. Stay safe, Ghivashel. " he murmured quietly. Bella smiled and caught his lips in a kiss. His hands nestled on either side of her face. When she pulled away, he forced a smile. 

"Don't worry, Thorin. "

The dwarf king quickly reached up to one of his braids and pulled the bead off of the end. Thorin laid it in Bella's hand and closed her fist around it. 

"What-"

Thorin smiled, for real this time. "Keep it. It can be a good luck charm for you, my Bella. " he said. "My grandfather gave it to my grandmother, my father to my mother, and now I want to give it to you. Keep it and yourself safe, and hurry back to us. "

The feeling Bella got when she gazed into his eyes, barely visible in the low light from outside, was indescribable. She quickly affixed the bead to the leather chain around her neck beside the ring. 

After kissing the dwarf once more, she smiled nervously and began trekking along the tunnel. A light appeared and grew, the orange-red light of a fire. The glow filled the tunnel. The glow of Smaug. 

The real battle was fought in that tunnel, before she even knew what she was really up against. She struggled to summon up her courage to face the dragon at the other end.   
Through the opening, Bella's head peeked out of the tunnel. She looked incredibly small in the enormous gap. 

Ahead of her, laying on the hoard of gold, lay Smaug. He lay, an enormous golden-red dragon, with his huge wings folded like those of a bat. Bella could see the shimmering armour-like covering on his stomach. Behind him on the nearest wall she could see swords and weapons hung, coats of mail arranged, and helms and axes on it. 

She shook herself out of her stupor and, grasping a nearby golden cup, raced out of the treasure-hall before Smaug could wake. Behind her the dragon stirred, stretched out a claw, and drifted into another dream. 

When the hobbit stumbled into the hall, Thorin put his arms around her before she fell. She grasped onto his furs and straightened herself up. Kili was the first to notice the cup clutched in her small hand. She held it forwards and Balin grabbed it before it fell to the ground. 

"Is he down there? " Kili asked softly. 

The hobbit nodded, standing up. Thorin's arm moved to her waist, where it rested. "Yeah. Luckily, he was asleep when I was down there. Just laying on all the treasure, like it was a bed. "

"Of course he is. " came Thorin's murmured reply. Bella felt him tense up beside her, his grip on her waist tightening. She laid a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.   
As the Company passed the cup around, Bella stood by Thorin with her lips turned up in a smile. The dwarf king leaned down and pressed a kiss to her curls, his hobbit giggling quietly. 

They all stumbled when a roaring noise came from inside the Mountain, down the tunnel. 

Smaug. He knew.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon is spoken with, which proves to be dangerous

Bella hid behind Thorin Oakenshield as the Lonely Mountain shook with Smaug's fury. The dwarf stood in front of her with the Company in front of him. Thorin turned to her and grabbed her arm, tight. 

"Bella, go inside. Quickly! " he ordered. "Fili and Kili, you two as well. Balin, keep them safe. The rest of you, we need to get the other two from down below, and our stores. Move! "

Kili ran forward with his brother following him. Bella stumbled behind until Kili grasped her shoulder. The group, a rather small one, managed to make it into the Mountain safely. 

The last Bella saw of Thorin was a quick glance in her direction and a nod as he helped to hurriedly pull on the ropes.

\-------------------

The four crouching in the tunnel breathed a sigh of relief when the rest of their Company darted inside. Luckily, none were hurt and most of the stores had been saved. Thorin stared at the door, an angry look on his face. Bella sat next to him and fit herself into his side. 

"Are you alright, Thorin? " she asked in a quiet voice. He nodded, his arm tight around her waist. 

"Yes. "

She laid her head on his chest. "If you say so. "

They stayed like that until Bella began to feel uneasy. A feeling grew in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the door, left slightly open. The roar of the dragon had faded and the Mountain had stopped shaking. 

"Close the door. " she said. Thorin turned his head to her with a quizzical look. "Close it! I don't like the feeling I'm getting from it. Close the door! "

Kili stood up and closed the door. It shut with a pounding sound. Before Thorin could open his mouth and say something, the Mountain shook. He instinctively pulled Bella close to his chest. She stared at the shut door as the Company waited for Smaug to fly away from the opening. They heard the faint neighing of the ponies, and then silence. 

"Well, that'll be the end of our ponies. " Balin muttered. "Nothing escapes Smaug once he sees it. "

The dwarves settled back into their places relatively quietly. Bella snuggled into Thorin, smiling when she felt his hand running through her hair. She fell asleep to the murmuring of the Company and Thorin humming the song they'd sung back in her cozy home all those months ago.

\----------------------

Bella looked up when Fili walked past. She was sitting where Thorin had been a few hours previously. 

Now, the Dwarven king was sitting some ways away along with Balin and Dwalin. She spotted Kili strolling past semi-casually trying to catch a look of the papers in front of them. 

"Oi! Kili, c'mere! " Fili said as loudly as he could. Kili rolled his eyes and moved over to the pair. 

The younger dwarf sat on the other side of Bella and faced his brother. The two began a conversation that she really wasn't paying attention to. The hobbit leaned back onto the side of the tunnel and stared down the end where she knew Smaug to be. She had the feeling that her adventure wasn't anywhere near over yet.

\---------------------

"Are you alright? " Bella questioned. 

Thorin turned towards her and nodded. "Of course. I'm just worried, Bella. "

She tightened her grip on the dwarf's hand and forced a smile.

"I'll be fine. I need to go back down there if we want to finish this quest. " she said. "I'll be as careful as I can be. "

And with that, the small burglar pressed her lips against Thorin's cheek for a moment and darted down the passageway. Once the dwarf was out of sight, she began fiddling with the ring in her pocket. 

It had become a habit of hers lately to play with the ring she'd found in the goblin tunnels whenever there was nothing to distract her, or Thorin wasn't around. 

Once again, the burglar's head peeked out of the enormous doorway. Smaug lay, wings folded like an overlarge bat, apparently asleep. Bella crept forward and up to a pillar just in front of him. Her eyes roved over the mounds of treasure piled in the cavernous room. 

Her foot slipped, gold coins trickling down like a golden waterfall. She froze as Smaug opened an eye and blinked. He rose quickly to his full height, scales rippling. 

"Well, thief. Come in, there is more than plenty here. " Smaug hissed. "I know you are there. I smell your air, and I hear your breath. "

Bella gulped. "I-I.. I did not come here to steal, O Smaug. I came here merely to see if you were as magnificent as the old tales say. I.... I must say I did not believe them. "

"You are not a dwarf, and yet you stink of them. Where are they? " the dragon observed, following his question with another. "Who are you? "

"Dwarves? No, no dwarves here. "

She jumped at a hiss from the dragon. "Do not try to fool me, Thief. I know the smell, and taste, of dwarf. No one knows better than me. "  
Bella stuck her chin out stubbornly. "And as for who I am, that is for myself to tell. I am she that walks unseen, I am Ringwinner, and Luckwearer, and I am Sister to the youngest. I quarter my friends alive, and drown them, and draw them alive again from the water. I am the guest of eagles and the friend of bears. "

"Those are all very nice titles, but they do not do you much good. "

This of course, is the proper way to talk to a dragon. Outright refusing your name would anger them, and telling them would be quite stupid. Riddles, however, would keep the dragon from becoming angered and at bay. 

"I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me. I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my paths have lead. " she said, finishing with a smile. "I am Barrelrider, and I am Beloved. "

Smaug sneered and swung his head back and forth to sniff for the hobbit. Bella, in fiddling with the Ring, found that it had slipped onto her finger. "Where are the dwarves, Thief in the Shadows? Where is he? " her breath hitched. Thorin. "I know Oakenshield is here, I know he is here to steal my treasure. "  
"We did not come so far only for gold and riches, oh no. Surely you must realise that your great wealth and your... actions have made you many enemies. We came here for revenge, O Smaug. "

"It matters not. Even if you and your dwarves manage to defeat me, which is impossible with my coat of gems, they will still fall. " the dragon crooned, rolling sideways to display his underside. He was covered in gems and jewels of all sorts. The light sparkled off of his belly, but not in one place. Near the left side Bella spotted a dark spot.   
The old fool! He'd left a vulnerable part of his body exposed, a spot that could lead to his downfall. There. She'd found out what she needed and now it was time to get out of there. 

When she turned away to head back up the tunnel, Smaug spoke once again. And what he said chilled her to the bone. 

"Your beloved dwarves will fall. This gold is, and always has been, cursed. It was before, when Thror fell prey to it. That it what brought me here. His greed was his undoing. Thorin Oakenshield will succumb to the same illness, and he will fall. "

She blanched deathly pale. "No. T-That's not true. "

"But it is true, Thief. He will love the gold in this Mountain more than anything else. He does not really love you, but you fulfill a purpose for now, so he pretends. Once you have reclaimed this Mountain, he will fall. The riches in Erebor are everything, and you.... will be nothing in his eyes. Watch the gold take over his life, watch it drive him mad. Watch him slowly

Bella stumbled backwards, recoiling. No. Smaug was wrong. Thorin was stronger than that.... Wasn't he? 

"W-Well, I should get going now and let you rest. Ponies take some catching I believe. " she said, and then as an afterthought, "As do burglars. "

That last remark was rather unfortunate, Smaug blowing fire up the passageway behind her. The backs of her feet were singed, and her scalp received a nasty burn. When she collapsed into the alcove where the Company was hiding, Kili wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his chest. 

"It's alright, sister. " he murmured, running his hand through her hair. "You're alright. "

Oin rushed up with Ori just behind carrying the healer's materials. Fili took one look at the hobbit standing limp in his brother's arms before running up the passage.   
"Ye alright lassie? " Oin asked. She nodded, leaning against Kili's chest. The burn on the back of her head was more serious than it appeared. She felt incredibly faint, and things seemed to swarm in her vision. 

Thorin arrived just as Oin was finishing wrapping up Bella's head. He took her into his arms, Kili stepping back. The other dwarves seemed to back away and begin in their own conversations. 

"Thrrin.... " she slurred. 

She was just drifting off to sleep when Smaug's words filled her head. Looking up, she noticed Thorin watching her with a tired look on his face. 

He smiled softly. "What is bothering you, my dear Ghivashel? "

"Nothing. I'm fine. "

The Dwarven king raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but said nothing. He kissed Bella lightly on her forehead, leaning back. The hobbit snuggled into his chest. 

However, sleep did not come easy for the young hobbit lass that night. She'd decided that she wouldn't share Smaug's words with Thorin. They were just empty threats, and they'd never become true. They wouldn't, she just couldn't believe Thorin would ever fall. She just couldn't. 

Bella Baggins just felt like telling Thorin everything so that he could comfort her and convince her it wasn't real. But she couldn't. 

Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is to keep secrets from those that love you the most.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon attacks Laketown and meets his demise.

Legolas Thranduilion sat on the edge of a wooden path of Laketown. He watched the Lonely Mountain in the distance and hoped that the small hobbit was still alive. 

He pondered the fact that the whole Company seemed to treat her as one of their own kin. Legolas marveled that as small a creature such as Bella Baggins had managed to capture the hearts of a group of surly Dwarvish warriors. 

Even more amazing was the affections shown to her by the King Under The Mountain. The previously angry and resentful dwarf seemed calmer and easier to deal with now, but only if Bella was within his reach. 

Yes indeed. Bella Baggins was indeed a strange being. 

"I got it! Look Legolas, I finally got it! "

The elf turned to look at the overjoyed boy next to him. Bain, the young son of Bard, was sitting next to Legolas with a fish in his hand and a fishing pole in the other. 

"That you did. " Legolas said. 

Bain grinned and jumped up. "I've got to show my father! Come on Legolas! "

The elven prince chuckled, following the young boy. Bain grabbed his hand and dragged him along. They'd just about made it to Bard's home when a noise like a great storm filled the air. A roaring sound filled Legolas' ears. The elf spotted a spot in the distance. A dragon-shaped spot. 

Smaug had come. 

Bain noticed the dragon and shrieked in terror. Legolas pulled the boy forwards and burst into the house. Two girls were standing near a sink, wet clothing in their hands. 

"Bain what-"

The boy looked to Legolas. His fear had glued his mouth shut. "The dragon is coming. You must flee while you still can. Head for the trees! " Legolas ordered. "Run! "

The elder sister nodded. "Come on, Tilda. We must hurry. "

"But Sigrid-"

"Master Legolas has told us to leave, and I'm not leaving you behind. Let's go! " Sigrid commanded. Nodding curtly at the elf she darted away with her sister in tow.   
Legolas was just about to leave when a man blocked the doorway and a voice sounded. "What's going on here? Where are my girls? "

"Bard. The dragon is headed for Laketown. I sent the girls to run to the forest to keep them safe. "

"The dragon? " Bard whispered. Legolas nodded. 

"Yes. I do not dare to think what the dwarves have done to awake him, but whatever has happened we are in great danger. "

The bowman nodded. He stepped forward when he caught sight of his son. 

"Bain? "

"I-I caught a fish, Da. A real big one. " the boy whispered. 

Bard smiled and looked up. His gaze connected with the bright-blue one of Legolas, and he instantly knew what to do.

\--------------------

Bain peeked around the corner of a frail building. He turned around and nodded. His father followed, clutching a long, black arrow in his hand. Legolas darted forwards and held his bow-string taut with an arrow poised to shoot. 

"Where are we going, Bard? The dragon will be here any minute. " the elf hissed. 

Bard gestured to a lone tower in the midst of the town. "There. If we can get up there, we'll at least have a fighting chance. "

Legolas watched the man beside him for a moment. Bard's face was set in a grim expression, seemingly focused on saving his town. 

"Come on. We mus- "

A piercing scream split the chilly lakeside air, a scream that Legolas felt down to his bones. They had barely a moment's notice before Smaug descended from the sky in a fury of wings and flame. Bain crouched behind Legolas and his father. He was staring, slack-jawed in awe as the dragon began burning up the town. 

"Hurry! " Bard shouted. The three raced ahead to the tower. As they ran, Legolas couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the Mountain. 

If the dwarves had failed. 

If they had fallen to the dragon. 

If Bella had been killed. 

No. He couldn't think like that. 

The elven prince shook himself lightly, racing to try and catch up with the bowman and his son. 

The dragon's fire was too close for comfort when their plans were nearly unraveled. 

Bain cried out. He'd fallen behind Bard and Legolas in their race to the tower. The elf spun around to see the boy on the walkway, lying there. 

Oh no. 

The dragon's fire was mere yards away. 

The boy was right in his path. 

And his foot was trapped under a board. 

Bard had already ran ahead and was too far away to help. 

Oh, sweet Lady Yavanna, this didn't seem like it would end well. 

"H-Help.... "

Legolas tried his best to pull Bain's foot out. The boy struggled to free himself. Pulling the board, Bain tugged his foot. 

"It's stuck. "

The elf stood back, readying his bow. Aiming carefully, he released it in Bain's direction. 

"T-Thanks. " the boy murmured as he stumbled ahead. He pulled the arrow out of the sodden wood and tossed it to Legolas.

Legolas focused on the tower, the dragon's roar growing ever closer. Boats full of townspeople raced past to escape the wroth of Smaug. 

They might not be quick enough.

\---------------------

Gandalf sighed, leaning on his staff. 

"You are sure of this? "

The wizard nodded. "Of course I am sure. The old fortress is occupied once again, and evil in spawning from it. There is a Necromancer there, or something worse. "

Thranduil stopped his pacing and frowned. "I had feared it. Tauriel brought reports of increased spiders. I did not want to believe that they were back. I do not want any spawns of Ungoliant in my forest. "

"Nonetheless, they are back. And there is more. " Gandalf paused for a breath, the elf turning to look at him. "A great army gathers, led by Azog the Defiler. Their spies that I have caught speak of vengeance on the Line of Durin. "

"What do I care for the misfortunes of the dwarves? By all rights, they should be in my dungeons. "

Gandalf huffed in annoyance. "You of all people should realise the significance Erebor holds. I fear that a darker force is behind Azog. That force must be the reason he did not die in Nanduhirion. "

"I suppose. "

"There is more. Your son is in Laketown. Bard, a Man of Girion's line, sent me a message by a thrush. " A pause. "Smaug has left the Mountain. He has attacked Laketown. Bard asks for help from his town's greatest trading partner. "

Thranduil nodded. "Fine. I will help, but I will reclaim that which is mine in that mountain. Whether Oakenshield lives or dies, I will have them back. "

\--------------------  
Earlier.... 

"Legolas! " Bard shouted. The trio had barely managed to escape to the tower. The elf was surprised that the tower had been left unburned. 

If he was Smaug, he would have destroyed it just for it's 'pleasure to burn' value. 

Clambering to the top, Legolas boosted Bain up before following. They stood at the top of the tower watching as Smaug turned the once-prosperous town was turned into a fiery desolation. 

"Oh. " Legolas murmured. The town was ruined. Bard's face was set in a grim line. Without any words between them, the elf handed the long, black arrow to the bowman. The man moved over to the arrow launcher on the top of the tower. 

Then he appeared. 

Smaug. 

Bard placed the arrow into the launcher and pulled back. He jumped, startled, when a thrush landed on his shoulder. When it spoke, he was amazed to find that he could understand it. 

"Look for the hollow on the right side of his chest as he turns above you. It is unprotected there. "

The bowman nodded. "A-Alright. Send word for help. Please. The people will need it. "

The bird chirped and flew off. Bard readied the arrow as Smaug flew above the town. 

"If ever you came from the forges of the true King Under The Mountain, speed well and hit your mark. " Bard whispered as he released the black arrow, aiming for the one spot on Smaug's underside that did not shine in the firelight. 

Legolas, despite the danger, smiled when the arrow found its mark and the dragon slowed with a wail. 

Full on the town he fell, crushing the houses left standing. People on the shore let out a quiet cheer. Many were lost, and there was much to grieve for.

\---------------------

The people of Laketown were standing by the shore in groups, when three figures stepped out of the lake. The first swept his dark hair aside in order to see the people's shocked faces. The taller figure held a small one in his arms. 

"What-"

Legolas set Bain on the ground as Bard spoke. "I am Bard, and I am the slayer of the dragon! "

The people stood in shock. Many turned to the Mountain in wonder. 

Smaug was dead, and the treasures lay unguarded as far as they knew. 

Treasure that could rebuild their lives.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella begins something is wrong with her king, and the gold begins to take it's hold.  
> Smaug is not yet gone.

Kili looked around the tunnel the Company was camped in. His brother sat at his side sleeping. Dwalin sat nearby watching the end of the tunnel, and Balin was on the other side. Kili watched Ori begin scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. The young dwarf followed Ori's stare to see his uncle sitting against the edge of the tunnel with Bella Baggins sitting in front of him. Kili smiled as he watched Thorin run his hands through Bella's hair, pulling out a braid. 

Bella smiled to herself as she tossed the bead Thorin had given her from hand to hand. In all honesty, she was only playing with it to stop from falling asleep. The feeling of Thorin toying with her hair was relaxing to the point of exhaustion. 

"Bella. " the Dwarven king murmured. She nodded slowly. "Would you mind if I braided your hair? "

The small burglar smiled. "Of course not. "

She sensed his smile in the way that he chuckled softly. A sudden tug on her hair startled her. 

"Are you alright, Ghivashel? " 

Bella nodded. "I'm fine, Thorin. "

He nodded and continued braiding her hair, humming a song as he did so. The song the Company had sung before leaving for their journey so long ago. 

The feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair and braiding it brought back fond memories for the hobbit lass. Her mother had often braided her hair, usually at night to keep it from knotting. Every Yule Feast and Shire-Holiday, Belladonna would braid her daughter's hair in such an elaborate braid that it would take weeks to undo. 

It brought a smile to Bella's face when she thought of what her parents, her father especially, would say if they could see her then. 

On a adventure far from the cozy Shire with thirteen male dwarves... Oh how her father would fuss. 

"What are you thinking about, my Bella? " Thorin's deep voice rumbled from behind her. 

"I was just thinking of the fit my father would throw if he could see me now. " she said. 

"I assume he would not approve of this. "

His tone made her wonder if he meant the quest, or if he was referring to the relationship between them. "My father was never one to leave the Shire. My mother explored to the borders but never past them. " she explained. "Of course, she never went anywhere after marrying my father. It wouldn't look good, for a Baggins to go off somewhere. "

"But that is exactly what you have done. "

"Yes, it is. "

Thorin finished the braid, grabbing the bead from Bella's small hand. He affixed it to the end of the braid. 

"My mother gave me this bead... right before she died. I thought my sister might get it, but she gave it to me. "

Bella nodded. "And now you've given it to me, right? "

The hobbit turned around to face the thoughtful dwarrow as he spoke. "Yes. She told me to 'give it to one whom you call beloved. Someone you love with all your heart.' " 

Smiling, she kissed him softly. "I'm glad you think of me like that. I'm not really worthy of this, any o-"

Thorin cut her off with a shake of his head. "You are worthy of this. You deserve all the love in the world. I cannot give it to you, but I will try. "

Bella smiled at the king and immediately snuggled into his embrace. 

"My father would have a fit if he saw us. "

"And your mother? "

"My mother would most likely interrogate you, and then brag to all the neighbors that her daughter managed to 'get a king. '"

Thorin chuckled. "In other words? "

"In other words, she'd adore you. "

The king nodded, still chuckling, and ran his hands over Bella's new braid. The bead was just under the maiden cuff that had been his sister's. 

Thorin sighed and settled back against the wall of the tunnel and tightened his grip on the sleeping hobbit in his arms. It was going to be a long night.

\----------------------------

Bella looked back at the Company of dwarves behind her. A few held torches aloft in the tunnel. 

They reached the end, stopping just before the opening. Kili moved to stand beside the burglar, looking out over the treasure hall. 

The hobbit lass turned around to face the Company. "I-I suppose I should go out there and investigate? "

Thorin turned towards her, the golden light of the treasure reflecting in his bright blue eyes. He looked around for a second before settling his gaze on her face. 

"Only if you feel it is safe. " he said, barely able to be heard. A blatant look of concern shone in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly at the Dwarven king and nodded. 

"I'll have to find out, won't I? Anyways, I don't hear or see Smaug anywhere at the moment. "

The dwarf nodded reluctantly. Kili stepped forward and laid an arm around her shoulder. "Stay safe sister. "

She nodded with a smile and moved towards the edge. "Don't worry about me, I'll come back. "

The Company soon settled down in rest in the tunnel. Kili and his uncle stood at opposite sides of the opening like sentinels. Fili watched them with a knowing look. 

The two dwarves that were waiting most impatiently were the two who loved the burglar the most, just in different ways.

\-------------------------------

Bella watched the golden coins slide down the piles as she climbed. A myriad of golden and other precious objects were all around her, filling the room. She saw many fair items in the treasure hoard. 

She squeaked in alarm when her foot fell out from under her! 

Regaining her balance was a nasty business. 

A more silvery glow filled the air now, the centre of it coming from ahead of her. She stumbled forwards and scrambled towards the glow. 

And then she saw it. 

The Arkenstone, the Heart of the Mountain.

\-----------------------------

As soon as Bella clambered back into the tunnel she was immediately pulled towards a Dwarven chest. Dark brown hair fell around her face. 

Kili let go of the hobbit and smiled with obvious relief. The burglar turned to Thorin. 

"It seems safe. I could find no hint of him. " she reported. "I think he's really left, Thorin. For the time being, anyhow. "

The dwarf nodded and gave a swift order to the Company to move into the hall. The dwarves rushed past, some with more care than others. 

Bella stepped forward to follow the dwarves, stopping when she was pulled backwards. 

"Thorin... "

The Dwarven king, his hands on Bella's waist, grinned when the hobbit looked up at him. "Yes? "

"Is this really necessary? " she questioned with a smile. 

"No. I just felt like it. "

She rolled her eyes and stepped away. The dwarf walked ahead of her, jumping down before her. When she stood near the edge he picked her up and set her down beside him despite her protests. 

Bella dashed towards the far wall with Thorin racing after her. She grasped his hand and pulled him, laughing all the while. 

They stopped at the far wall stacked with armour of all kinds, some harps nearby. Thorin looked over at his nephews and Balin fitting on armour. Bella smiled, the sound of the dwarves seeming cheery behind her. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by Thorin's voice. She turned to see the dwarf holding a magnificent corselet of silvery rings. Bella ran a hand across the surprisingly silky surface. 

"Here, put it on. " the king said. "It is a gift for you, Ghivashel. "

She took the piece of armour in her small hands and inspected it. It seemed light as a feather but still strong. 

Bella slipped it over the loose shirt she was wearing under her cloak. The corselet fit her like a glove and felt like it wasn't even there. 

"What is it? "

Thorin chuckled softly. "Mithril. It is the strongest thing in Middle-Earth. No blade can pierce it. "

She stared up at him as she clutched onto the corselet. "Why are you giving me this? Surely there is someone else who needs it more. " she argued half-heartedly.

Thorin cupped her face in his hands gently. "I want you to have the strongest shield I can give you in case I cannot be there to protect you, my dear Bella. "

She smiled and leaned towards him, her hands now resting on Thorin's shoulders. She pressed their lips together in a loving kiss that was full of words neither knew how to say. Bella only hoped she could do everything right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goodness of Thorin is all but gone, and Bella prepares to fight for the dwarf she knew back.

I can't believe we're at 20 chapters already.... Wow. Enjoy a sassy Bard picture!   
This is my longest fanfic I've ever written, and we're nowhere near done yet!   
There's still at least ten chapters left of BOTFA and the aftermath of it, including Legolas and the 'I belong with my brother' moment.   
Anyways, to celebrate 20 chapters I want to do a special Q+A with myself and the characters of this fic. It will probably take place in about five chapters.   
You can leave questions for any character appearing in Hiding Myself and for me.   
Enjoy the twentieth chapter!

 

Bella woke up to someone shaking her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes blearily and yawned. Rubbing her eyes of sleep, the burglar looked up to see Kili grinning down at her. 

"Morning. "

She smiled in return and stood up. The Company was milling around the treasure hall. Occasionally, a cry would go up and an object would be passed around.   
She saw Balin and Dwalin standing with Oin and Gloin near a pile. Ori was sitting in the corner writing with his brothers nearby. Bifur was looking at a pile of axes and Bofur appeared to be telling Bombur a joke. 

Fili walked up to his brother, new daggers in hand to replace those he'd lost in Mirkwood. 

"Where's Thorin? " she asked, her voice still laced with sleep. Kili pointed over to the middle of the room. 

The burglar darted over to her king, ignoring the clinking of gold under her feet. The dwarf glanced over at her as she approached. 

"I see you have finally woken up. " he said, barely a hint of a tease in his voice. Bella rolled her eyes and leaned upwards to place a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Nothing. He barely moved. 

"Thorin, are you alright? " she asked in a soft voice. He nodded. 

"Is there anything we are looking for? " Balin shouted up to them. 

The dwarf looked around for a moment before nodding. "Finding the Arkenstone is our top priority. If anyone finds it I expect them to give it straight to me. "

"Alright then. "

Thorin's face acquired a vengeful look. "Withhold it, and the consequences will be severe. "

As the burglar stood next to the king, she shifted nervously. 

She knew where the Arkenstone was, alright. 

Her gaze was drawn to the tattered oddments she used as a pillow, the precious stone inside.

\-------------------------------------

Bella was trekking towards the rays of light on her expedition to make sure that the treasure hall was safe. 

Her thoughts turned to the dwarves she'd left behind, the dwarves she loved. They waited behind, waiting for her. 

The hobbit breathed in, continuing forwards. She walked straight up to the centre of the light. 

She had never seen the Arkenstone, but Bella was sure that was it. There could not be two gems that magnificent in even that large of a hoard. It took it any lights shone upon it, even some that seemed to come from inside it. The gem split the light into rays of rainbows and shining light. 

Her small hand reached out and grasped it hesitantly. Despite it's magnificence, she had a feeling that it would be better for it to stay lost. Thorin was not in his usual state of mind. 

But she still had a duty to Thorin to return it to him so that he could restore the kingdom he was the rightful king of. 

Even as Bella slipped the stone into her pocket she was deep in thought. 

If Thorin fully reclaimed his kingdom and became king, what would that mean for her? She knew he loved her, that was no secret. Bella just wasn't sure if Thorin's people would accept her, possibly as their queen! If, that is, the dwarf king actually thought of her in that way. 

"Don't think that way. Just get back to the dwarves. " she muttered to herself. The opening of the tunnel came in sight slowly and with it the dwarves guarding it. She smiled and ran ahead towards the dwarves, her dwarves.

\------------------------------------

The small hobbit lass shook herself free from her memories. She still stood beside Thorin on top of a golden mound. 

The Dwarven king glanced aside at her, as if making sure she was still there. Bella looked up into his eyes and flinched at the look she saw there. 

Thorin's eyes seemed to be darker, stormier, than before. They reflected the glint of the gold around them. She saw a new greediness there, and it scared her. 

Was this the goldsickness that she'd been told had taken over Thror's mind and brought the dragon? The same sickness that she'd overheard Elrond talking to Gandalf about in Rivendell?

Bella reached out and grasped Thorin's hand with her own. She smiled lovingly at him when he turned to her. 

For a second, the stony facade cracked and a small smile peeked through. That single moment gave her a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, they could make it through this.

\-------------------------------

Bella was sitting sandwiched between Fili and Kili on the parapet. They were arguing over some inane issue when she spotted figures in the distance, approaching the Mountain. Soon, they grew close enough for the hobbit to discern that at least two of the figures had bright golden hair, the third with scraggly brown hair. 

She hadn't realised that she stood up until Kili laid a hand on her arm. 

"Sister? What's wrong? " he asked. Bella gestured to the group approaching, elvish soldiers marching behind. 

Fili stood up beside her. "Elves. "

Bella watched the elder prince dash back into the Mountain, blond hair waving behind him. Kili stood up and watched the caravan nearing them. 

The army following stopped some distance away while the three leading it rode ever closer. Bella's jaw dropped when she recognised the blond elf on the left.   
It was Legolas, glancing somewhat nervously at his father. Thranduil held his head high with an obvious air of superiority about him. 

On the right, a tall Man sat glancing around nervously, his grim face pale. Bella, recognising him as Bard the Bowman of Laketown, felt a stab of pity for him. She'd heard the dragons fury and had been there when the raven had told them of the dragon's death. 

Bella was zapped back to reality when she felt herself being pulled towards Kili. The rest of the Company burst onto the parapet, led by a fuming Thorin Oakenshield. 

She already knew this meeting would not end well. The expression on the Dwarven king's face was one of pure anger and it was directed straight at Thranduil. 

(Next bit is from the books, pgs 264-5 with some differences plot-wise and some words are changed)

"Who are you that come armed for war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain? " he bellowed. 

After a wary glance at Thranduil, Bard stepped forward. "Hail Thorin! Why do you fence yourself like a robber in his hold? We are not your foes. We had expected to find you dead, but we are beyond joy to find you well. " he said, quite diplomatically in Bella's opinion. "Now that we know you are alive and well, there is matter for a parley and a council. "

Thorin sneered. "Who are you, and of what would you parley? "

(This bit is straight from the book.)

"I am Bard, and by my hand was the dragon slain and your treasure delivered. Is that not a matter that concerns you? Moreover I am by right decent the heir of Girion of Dale, and in your hoard is mingled much of the wealth of his halls and towns, which of old Smaug stole. Is that not a matter of which we may speak? " Bard looked around, took a breath, and continued. "Further in his last battle Smaug destroyed the dwellings of the men of Esgaroth, and I am yet the servant of their Master. I would speak for him and ask whether you have no thought for the sorrow and misery of his people. They aided you in your distress, and in recompense you have thus far brought ruin only, though doubtless undesigned. "

Bella looked to Thorin to see his reaction. She felt that the words were true and held justice of their own. Though they were spoken proudly and grimly, she thought that he would see at least some sense in them. She hoped that they could agree with the Men of Laketown at the very least and leave the Mountain for some fresh air. The air was stifling, and cram was beginning to stick in her throat. 

But the hobbit did not know or reckon with the power gold has over Dwarvish hearts, most especially gold which a dragon has brooded over for so long. Thorin had been spending hours upon hours in the treasure room. 

Her heart fell when Thorin responded, his voice dark and unfamiliar. "You put your worst cause last and in the chief place. To the treasure of my people no man has a claim, because Smaug who stole it from us also robbed him of life or home. The treasure that was not his that his evil deeds should be amended with a share of it. " Thorin glared at the assembled company below before continuing. "The price of the goods and the assistance that we received of the Lake-men we will fairly pay - in due time. But nothing will we give, not even a loaf's worth, under threat of force. Not while an armed host and the people of the Elvenking, whom I remember with small kindness and who have no place in this matter. "

Bard sighed in frustration, Thranduil riding up beside him with a look of disdain towards the Company. 

"We are not here as foes or thieves, Oakenshield. I have come as a friend to the Men of Esgaroth, nothing more. I give you my word that I am here only for what is mine in that Mountain. "

Thorin snorted in disbelief. "I would not trust the great king Thranduil's word, should the end of all days be upon us! " he spat.

Legolas winced at the look on his father's face. Before the elf could respond, Bard put an arm out to stop him. 

"If you will not agree to a parley, then we shall leave you alone. We ask only for a small portion of the treasure to help rebuild these fair lands and have peace once more. " Bard said. "As you are not of a compliant mood, we leave you to your gold. See what good that does you! "

The dwarf king scowled, seizing a bow and aiming it at the Man. Bard held a hand up and turned around. Thranduil followed with a haughty expression. 

Legolas paused for a second and glanced up. To Bella, he seemed remorseful. The elven prince looked up at the hobbit still held protectively by Kili and turned away. 

As the armies left behind their leaders and Thorin stormed away, Bella broke down. 

She couldn't stand this for much longer. This gold seemed poised to destroy all she loved.... Just like the winter already had.

 

Possible backstory? You might have to wait a bit for it, but there's about to be tons of action in the next few chapters with the Arkenstone, Fili and Kili, and of course, BOTFA.   
Thank you all so much for reading my story so far, it means so much to me!   
See ya guys!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes a decision Thorin may never forgive her for, in hopes to save him from the clutches of goldsickness  
> Legolas is worried by her choices.

Bella Baggins stared out at the treasure room over Kili's arm. She buried her head back into her sleeve, leaning into the young dwarf. Beside them Fili sat, absentmindedly sharpening his signature knives. The brothers had been sitting at the edge of the enormous room since Thranduil and Bard had left with their armies. 

Kili rummaged in his bag, pulling out a package of the journey-bread given to them by the Men of Laketown. The dwarf stuck his tongue out in disgust. Fili grimaced and took a piece. He handed his brother a leather bottle of water. 

"Sister. Wake up, c'mon. " he murmured. Bella shifted in his arms and ignored him. Kili rolled his eyes and shook her shoulder lightly. 

"What? " she slurred, her voice full of sleep. 

He held the cram out towards her. "You need to eat, Bella. "

She frowned and grabbed the bread hesitantly. She held it in her small hands until Kili bumped her arm. 

"What? "

Fili watched silently as his brother did his best to coax Bella to eat. As far as he knew, the hobbit hadn't eaten much since they had first entered the treasure room. He knew food was not as easy to get on their journey, but he knew that hobbits weren't supposed to be that thin. Bella's ribs could be seen through her shirt, for Mahal's sake! Hobbits were known for being plump and well-rounded, and Bella was far from that.   
She just had to eat soon, or she'd just waste away! 

"I know it's not exactly Bombur's stew or anything you have in the Shire, but you need to eat something. " he coaxed. "We'll get actual food as soon as we can get out of here. "  
Bella took a small nibble and made a sickened face. Kili forced a grin, handing her the water. The hobbit slowly ate the biscuit as they sat there. 

As soon as she finished, Bella ran off somewhere. She muttered something about 'gonna puke' before disappearing. 

Kili sighed, burying his head in his knees. Fili moved to sit beside him. The brothers sat in silence as they watched the rest of the Company sift through the gold.

"What went wrong, Fi? Why is everything failing? " the dwarf murmured dejectedly. 

Fili rubbed his brother's back to console him. 

"I don't know, Ki. I just don't know. "

They watched as their uncle barked out orders to find the Arkenstone from his perch at the top of the pile. Balin shook his head but kept on working, his brother looking even angrier than normal. 

Bella returned slowly, trudging along. She sat down in between the two dwarves and rubbed her arms for warmth. Kili pulled her into his arms and sighed.   
When would this end?

\-----------------------------------------

The Company was already assembled on the parapet when Bard and Thranduil could be seen approaching. Thorin glared at the elves in front as they drew near.   
Bard was the first to speak when they rode up. 

"Greetings. " the Man said. "Are you of a different opinion? "

Thorin sneered. "My mind has not changed with the rising and setting of a few suns. "

"I see. "

"I have made it clear that I will not agree to a parley while the Elvish host is still here. They have no part in this. "

Bella sighed, leaning her head against Kili's shoulder. 

She hated this, all of this. She couldn't stand the darkness and the stench in the Mountain. They barely had any cram, but she couldn't even keep it down for more than five minutes. They were stuck in there, stuck with no hope to leave. 

But to Bella, that wasn't even the real problem. 

The Dwarven king they'd been following the whole time was gone. Bella could not recognise the dwarf she'd gotten to know... The dwarf she'd fallen in love with.   
She came back to her senses when Thorin once again began yelling. Soon after, Thranduil and Bard left once more. 

Bella sighed, trudging after Kili back into the darkness of the Mountain. 

This was all so hopeless.

Then she remembered the stone wrapped in her pillow.

\-------------------------------

Bella crept away from the sleeping Kili, prying his arm off of her. Holding her breath, the burglar grasped the Arkenstone in her pocket and dashed for the Gate.   
On top of the Gate sat Bombur on guard. He was leaning back, fighting off sleep. 

Bella climbed the ladder and walked up to the dwarf. 

"Hello, Bella! Something wrong? " he asked. 

She faked a smile. "Not really. I can't sleep tonight. I wouldn't mind being on guard tonight if you're tired. "

The dwarf sighed, nodding reluctantly after a moment. "I would like to get some sleep... Alright. Wake me if anything happens, okay? " he said. She nodded, watching him stumble away. Once he was out of sight she dropped a rope down the side of the Gate. 

Shimmying down the rope, the hobbit finally reached the stony ground. In the distance, the lights of the elven-camp shone like beacons in the night. She made for these lights as quick as she could. 

Her mission of stealth was foiled when she came across a stream in her path. The splash seemed to echo alerting the elves on guard nearby.   
"What was that? " one exclaimed. 

Bella slipped off the Ring, appearing in front of the stunned elves. 

She bowed her head towards them as she spoke. "I am Bella Baggins, a companion of Thorin Oakenshield. "

The elves looked at her and then each other disbelievingly. 

"And what would a companion of dwarves be doing here? "

"I wish to see your king. I have news that will interest him. "

The elves conversed quickly in their language before nodding and walking towards then camp. Bella followed them, hoping that what she was about to do would fix things and avoid unnecessary war. 

She could only hope.

\----------------------------------

Thranduil stared at the creature in front of him. She was messy and unkempt, her golden curls falling messily over her shoulders. Her clothing was messy and loose and her cloak was most definitely not her own, its design that of a dwarf prince. 

The elf's gaze was drawn to the braid in the back of her hair. A cuff he recognised as that of a Dwarven maiden held it together. 

But that was not was captured his attention. 

Oh no, that was not what confused him so. 

The bead below the cuff was complex, gold and mithril entwined in it against a dark blue background. 

He knew it to be an object belonging to royalty of Erebor by the colour and design alone. That confused him. He had last seen it on the braid of Thror's wife. 

Surely Oakenshield did not value this halfling in the way it appeared he did. 

The elf turned to glance at Bard. The Man stood by the door, watching the small woman. 

"Well? Why are you here? " Bard questioned. Thranduil fixed his gaze on her. 

The burglar shifted nervously. "I have brought news that you do not have as of yet. " she began. 

"And? "

"I assume you have heard of Dain Ironfoot and his dwarves, many of which have had experience in the great Goblin Wars? "

Thranduil nodded. He failed to see why she was here. 

"I have. Why are they of any interest to me, halfling? "

"They are now within two or three days march of the Mountain and bring with them weapons and stores for weeks on end. "

The Elvenking turned to Bard for a millisecond before facing Bella Baggins once more. "How do you know this? " he asked incredulously. 

She sighed, staring at her feet. "Raven messengers of those living on the Mountain have been busy going between Thorin and Dain. They mean to free the Mountain by force if needed. "

"Why are you telling us this? " Bard questioned. "Do you mean to threaten us? "

Bella stepped back at the look on his face. She shook her head. "Of course not! I've never known anyone to be so suspicious. I only want to avoid unnecessary war! " she squeaked. 

"And how would we do that? Once Erebor is armed with such a company as that we may have no choice. " Thranduil drawled. The halfling before him muttered something unintelligible, her hand in her pocket. 

"I have brought something,a-a bargaining chip of sorts, t-that may help in your... Well, in parleying with Thorin. " she said. "He may... Cooperate with you then. "

Thranduil nodded. "And? Tell us what it is. "

"I have it h-here in my pocket. " 

She pulled a bundle out from the pocket of her overlarge coat, letting the fabric falling away from it. Both Bard and Thranduil stared in shock at the magnificent gem in the hobbit's petite hand. 

The Arkenstone shone with a light that lit up the entire tent and reflected off of every surface. 

"Why do you have such a thing in your possession? " the elf whispered. Bard simply stared. 

"I-I.... I found it when I made sure that the Mountain was relatively safe. " she sighed. "I am perfectly willing to let this stand against my claim. "

Thranduil broke his gaze from the stone. "What claim did they promise you? "

He watched as she shuffled around, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly before answering. "The original agreement was one-fourteenth share of the treasure. I.... I d-don't think it included this. "

"Why would you give it to us? " Bard asked from beside the makeshift throne Thranduil had put up. 

"Because. It is not just the heart of the Mountain, but also the heart of Thorin. " she covered up a small sniffle as she spoke. "He values it above a river of gold. "

Thranduil did not miss the way the halfling's hands shook, or the fact that her cheekbones stuck out a bit too far, or the the tears threatening to fall. He saw how she would pull the braid forward and gaze at the bead painfully. 

He didn't have to look up to notice his son slipping into the tent. Legolas stood some distance behind her, his hands forming fists. 

The king was jerked back into reality when the bundle containing the Arkenstone was shoved towards him as if it pained the halfling. He took it and set it on a small table. 

"I should leave, it's getting late. " she muttered, bowing respectfully to Thranduil before turning away. 

The elf watched curiously as the halfling dashed out of the tent, followed by his son. 

That strange creature seemed to be hiding something, something he feared would change the fate of many.

\-----------------------------

Bella was just about to make her escape when she heard light footsteps behind her. She pulled Kili's cloak tighter around her body and hurried ahead, hoping that whoever it was would leave her alone. 

She should've known she would never have good enough luck for such things. 

The hobbit stopped to face a breathless Legolas standing barely a foot away. He stepped closer, kneeling down to her level. 

"Where are you running off to so quickly? " he questioned. Bella did her best to avoid his searching blue gaze. She looked anywhere but his face and failed miserably after a few seconds. They stayed like that, simply staring, before the burglar broke down completely. 

It wasn't really her fault. If he just wouldn't stare at her like that..... 

Drat him, drat his eyes, drat everything that was going wrong. 

"I-I... I have t-to go back to the Mountain. " she stammered. "I-I.. "

The elf stared at her for a second more, eventually smiling softly and pulling her gently into his chest. Legolas simply held her until her small body stopped wracking with sobs. She sniffled, coughed, and stepped back. 

He smiled again, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her pointed ear. She sniffled again and faced him with a watery smile. 

"Why don't you stay here? After that, I dare say you will not receive a very warm welcome. " he suggested. "The dwarves can survive without you, Bella. "

She shrugged and stepped farther away. "I simply cannot leave them. As stubborn and difficult as they are, the Company's become like family. Anyways, " she stepped farther away, "I promised to wake Bombur at midnight too! I'll be fine, Legolas. "

Bella raced away, back towards the dark shadow of the Mountain before the elf prince could stop her. 

She hoped that she'd made the right decision. Otherwise, she could have just caused the deaths of those she loved most. 

She couldn't lose anyone else. Not after everyone she lost that winter.....


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An acorn brings back memories, Thorin finds out what Bella has done, and Fili and Kili side against their uncle.

So.... This chapter is going to include everyone's favourite scenes in BOTFA, as well as the 'I belong with my brother' moment.... yay.   
The actual battle will most likely be chapter 23 or 24, so get ready for that.   
Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

 

Bella Baggins crept past the treasure room and towards the hallway where the Company slept. Hearing a noise, she spun around. 

What she saw nearly broke her heart. 

Thorin. 

Oh Mahal..... 

The Dwarven king was standing in the treasure room, letting gold fall between his fingers. An odd smile was on his face, a smile that scared Bella. 

He was dressed, not in his usual furs and armour, but in a regal outfit, long cape dragging behind him. The armour he wore now was much more decorative than before. And on top of his silver-streaked hair sat a crown, two pieces sitting on the side of his face as if to hold it there forever. 

Bella held back a sob and turned away, stumbling towards the sleeping Kili. 

He really had gone mad.

\------------------------

Two days later, Bella sat in an alcove off of the throne room. She tossed a random gem from hand to hand carelessly. 

None of the dwarves had managed to find her hiding spot. 

At least, not until now. 

She jumped at the sound of heavy boots echoing through the space. The gem was dropped back into her pocket when Thorin came into view, his expression livid. 

"What was that? " he hissed at her. She fought the urge to shrink back in fear. 

"N-Nothing. "

He growled near silently. "What was that in your hand? "

She paled, staring into his cold eyes. He thought she had the Arkenstone. He'd finally begun suspecting her of taking it. 

"It's nothing. " she said, a pleading tone you her voice. Then she felt the small object in her pocket. 

Of course. 

"You had something in your hand. What was it? " he repeated. 

Bella pulled her hand out of her pocket, forcing a smile. The dwarf stared at the small object in the hobbit's open palm. 

"Like I said, nothing really. "

Thorin reached out towards the object. A small smile graced his features, something that made Bella smile for real. 

An acorn rested in her hand. 

"A poor prize... To take back to the Shire. " he whispered. 

"It's just an acorn I picked up in Beorn's garden. " she replied. "I was going to plant it in my garden at Bag End. To remember this. Those who made it, and those that did not. "

He nodded, closing her fist around the small acorn. Bella looked up at the expression on Thorin's face. She did her best to memorize the way his eyes sparkled with a warmth she hadn't seen in a long time, the way his lips were upturned in a rare smile. 

In that single moment, Bella believed that the goldsickness had relinquished it's grip on the dwarf she loved. 

If only it could've lasted.

\--------------------

Ori raced into the throne room, Bofur on his heels. The hatted dwarf nodded encouragingly at Bella.

The small hobbit stood beside the throne where Thorin sat. She looked utterly defeated, and the reason why was quite obvious to Ori. The Thorin Oakenshield she'd known was gone, leaving a gold-obsessed, haughty dwarf in his wake. 

"And? Any news? " Thorin barked, Bella cringing at his rough tone. 

Ori and Bofur bowed quickly. "Bard the Bowman is back, and the elves have joined him for another parley. "

"What do I care for their 'parleys'? "

"They say they are willing to make a new offer in light of new tidings. "

Thorin smirked. "That will be Dain. They will have received news of him coming here. " a pause. "Call the Company to the parapet. We will settle this. "

As Ori and Bofur dashed away, Thorin climbed down from the throne. The Dwarven king glanced behind him to Bella, his gaze lingering for just a moment before a gate shut behind his eyes. 

Bella sighed and followed the king.

\--------------------------

When Bella reached the parapet, the Company was already assembled. She almost jumped when she realised they were all in full armour. She recognised Kili's worried face below a bronze helm and Fili's below a silver one. 

Below them Bard was looking up, the horse he was on snorting and shying away. In contrast, the moose Thranduil was riding was standing as still as the stone, as if it was trying to show proper behaviour. 

"Why have you returned? " Thorin's voice thundered. "My answer has not changed. "

Bard looked at Thranduil, who rolled his eyes. Stepping forward, he spoke loud enough for the dwarves to hear him. 

"We have received new tidings. We feel they will greatly interest you. "

"And? "

Bard gestured for an hooded old man to step forward. The man held a small casket in his hands. 

"You may see it. It is this! " Bard said, the old man opening the casket. 

Bella squinted, as did most of the Company. The object in the box shone with its own light, and yet reflected any that was near it. 

The Arkenstone of Thrain. 

The hobbit flinched as Thorin's glare passed over her. 

The Dwarven king turned back to Bard and the Elvenking with a look of guarded anger. "How did you come by it? It is mine. Why should I purchase my own? "

Bella did her best to hide from Thorin. She felt a wave of guilt pass over her. 

He'd suspected everyone else in the Company, even his own kin, but not her. 

Just because he loved her. 

Thorin's harsh voice broke her out of her thoughts. "You must have stolen it from us. "

"We did not steal from you, Oakenshield. " Thranduil drawled. Thorin growled near-silently at the elf. 

"You must have. That stone was left here in my halls. How did you come by it?! " the dwarf thundered. 

At that moment, Bella couldn't stand the pressure. The utter guilt of hiding the Arkenstone from Thorin and giving it to his 'enemies' was crushing the life out of her! 

"I gave it to them" she squeaked. "It wasn't them! "

Thorin turned to face her slowly. He simply stared at the hobbit for what felt like an Age. 

"Bella. " he murmured, hurt evident in his voice. The burglar looked down and so missed the anger that covered Thorin's face like a stormcloud. "How dare you steal from me! "

She cringed, looking into Thorin's eyes. They were no longer crystal blue, but a dark gray. Bella could not recognize the dwarf she'd journeyed here with. This wasn't Thorin, it was the gold sickness. 

"I-I was trying t-to h-help. " she said, silently cursing her stutter. 

The dwarf clenched his fists, hissing to the assembled group, "You have betrayed us. Throw her from the ramparts! "

Bella's gaze darted around to watch the Company's reaction. 

The only dwarf to move was Kili, who made a move to stand between Bella and his uncle. He was stopped by Fili sticking an arm in front of him. 

"Kili, don't. " Fili warned. 

Thorin growled angrily. "I'll do it myself. "

Before Bella could blink the dwarf had stormed over. 

"Don't do this, Thorin. I was trying to help you. I wanted to give it back to you, many times. " she pleaded. He scowled at the hobbit, stopping a few feet from her. Bella looked into Thorin's stormy eyes. 

"But you did not. You betrayed us! " the king shouted. 

Bella glanced behind Thorin to see Fili and Kili. Fili was holding his brother back from attacking Thorin. The look on the young dwarf's face was one of pure anger and protectiveness. 

Gathering her courage, the burglar stared down the Dwarven king. "You have changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End never would've gone back on his word, never would've doubted the loyalty of his kin! " she shrieked, her voice increasing in volume. 

The unspoken 'the dwarf I fell in love with' hung in the air. 

The silence was deafening. The only sound to be heard other than breathing was Kili struggling against Fili's hold. 

"You have no right to question my loyalty, thief. " Thorin hissed. 

His next action hit her like a boulder. The dwarf grabbed her almost violently and, despite the efforts of herself and the Company, dragged her to the edge of the battlement. Bella shut her eyes tight and wished that she would wake up and Thorin's hand wouldn't be around her neck, and that she'd feel the ground below her again. 

The nightmare continued. 

"P-Please, Thorin. Don't d-do t-this. " she finished in a scratchy whisper, "I love you. "

For a brief second, Thorin's emotionless mask fell, and his grip loosened. Bella gasped in air and grasped at the stone. 

Her gaze connected with Kili's and in that moment, the parapet erupted into action. 

Kili broke free from Fili, ramming into Thorin's side. The king and his nephew tumbled to the side. Bella fell onto the cold stone, her world spinning. 

When the world righted itself, Bella saw Fili standing in between Thorin and Kili with a hand facing each. The youngest of the Company looked messy and disheveled, but Thorin looked merely windblown. 

Kili curled his hands into fists as he stood with his right arm out to protect Bella. "Don't you dare hurt her. " he growled. "If you plan on banishing her, then I'm going with her. "

Thorin coolly looked at his nephew for a few moments. Fili had stepped back cautiously. 

"Fine. If that is what you want, then go ahead. " the Dwarven king replied, venom dripping off of his voice. 

Bella chanced a look off of the parapet. Bard wore a look of concern as he listened. Thranduil was leaning forward with a semi-interested look on his face. 

The hobbit turned back to the Company. Kili stood stock-still before he shook himself and turned away from his uncle. He forced a smile and picked up a rope from the floor. The young dwarf laid an arm around Bella's shoulders and led the way. 

Kili was just beginning to climb down when Fili stepped towards him and Bella. He was stopped by Thorin grabbing his shoulder. The blonde dwarf whirled around. 

"Don't be a fool, Fili. You belong with the Company. "

Fili sneered at his uncle, looking back at his brother and the burglar. He turned to Thorin, backing away. 

"I belong with my brother, " he said and then, as an afterthought, added, "and my sister. "

With that, Fili followed after Bella. Kili had already reached the ground and was standing there with his arms up towards Bella. 

With one last, sad look at Thorin, the hobbit disappeared. Fili followed her down the rope. 

As soon as the trio was gone from view, Thorin spun around with a flourish and stalked inside Erebor. 

Down below, Bella jumped off the rope into Kili's arms. The dwarf set her down gently, helping his brother down. 

The trio made their way to the armies, Bella leaning into Kili's side. 

Legolas raced forwards and caught Bella in his arms when she pitched face first. He picked her up and started back to the gathered armies. 

As they neared the camp, Bella felt her vision go fuzzy and, before she knew it, she drifted into the bliss and soft comfort of sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a nightmare and Fili wishes for his uncle back.

Bella bolted upwards in the bed, a scream cutting through the crisp night air. She gasped for air until she could hear the crickets outside the tent. 

Then the tears started. Her small body shook with sobs no matter how much she tried to hold them back. She gripped the blanket as hard as she could, covering her mouth with it to stifle the noise she was making. 

The tent flaps rustled open and light footsteps rushed in. She was pulled into someone's chest, a hand running through her messy curls. 

"It's alright. Calm down, Bella. " the person murmured. Bella recognised the soft voice of Legolas as she calmed down. 

She sat back, sniffling softly. "I'm fine. "

The elf raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "That did not sound fine. " he said. "What happened? "

Bella glanced around her tent, stalling for an answer. She'd been given a tent all to herself. She guessed it was because she was a girl, but Fili and Kili had especially resented her being alone. 

"J-Just a n-nightmare. I'm fine. "

Legolas didn't even bother to hide his disbelief. Bella forced a smile and walked to the entryway. She stood there, staring at the shadow of the Mountain.

"Do you miss him? " the elf asked in a quiet voice. 

She nodded. "As ridiculous as it probably sounds, yes I do miss him. "

Legolas moved to stand beside her. "Even after what he did? "

Bella looked up at the elf prince and smiled. "Even after that. "

"How? "

"Because. I just do. I know what he's really like, not that gold-sickness version you saw. " she said. "I've seen the real Thorin Oakenshield, and I love him. He can be kind, and caring, and someone no one ever thought he could be. I love that side of him, the side he only shows to very few people. I don't think anyone other than myself and his nephews have seen that side. "

Legolas smiled. "I suppose love does that kind of thing to people, even people like Oakenshield. "

The hobbit turned to him, her look questioning. "What do you mean, people like him? "

"Not everyone is lucky enough to know the good side of him. " the elf explained. "To most of us, he's been unfriendly at times and quite honestly, rude. Part of it may be his grudge against my father. Or maybe it stems from his past. Eru knows that has not been exactly what it should've been. "

Bella watched the occasional torch flicker in the elven camp as she listened to the elf. She supposed he did have a point in what he said about Thorin. The dwarf certainly knew how to hold a grudge, that was for sure. Legolas would've seen what Thorin was like because he'd been there to see it. 

"Perhaps. "

"Do you really still love him? "

Bella smiled. "Of course. I think I always will, no matter what happens. "

\-------------------------

Kili watched the torchlight flicker in Bella's tent next door. He watched as a tall figure ducked out of the tent and into their own. He guessed it to be Legolas, going by the fact that he'd been following Bella like a shadow. 

He didn't blame the elf. Kili didn't think the hobbit should be left alone after the catastrophe at the Gate. Not after what his uncle had done. 

The young dwarf was distracted by someone tapping lightly at the wooden frame of the tent. He looked up just as a tall, red-haired ellith stepped in, wearing a warming smile. 

"Hi Tauriel. " he said, attempting to sound cheerful. 

"Mae govannen. Can I come in for a few minutes, Kili? "

The elf sat down next to the dwarf and simply stayed silent for a few moments. Tauriel laid her hand on top of his gently, Kili smiling. 

"I see Legolas was visiting Bella again. " he remarked. His usually cheerful voice sounded forced to the elf. "I hope she's alright.... I heard someone scream... "

Tauriel nodded. "Legolas told me Bella had a nightmare. " the elven maiden finished her sentence almost hastily when the young dwarf turned to her with a frantic expression.

"She's fine now, he talked with her until she calmed down. "

"Oh. Well.... "

She smiled. "You must care for her. "

Kili looked towards the hobbit's tent for a moment before responding. "She's like a sister to me, and to Fee too. Bella reminds me of Mother. "

"Really? " Tauriel asked. She'd heard people talk about the fierce temper of Lady Dís, a temper that made Thorin seem calm and reasonable by comparison. 

"Aye. She stood up to Thorin once when he was being a bit of an idiot. Anyways, someone needs to protect her. That sword of hers is hardly any use if she just swings it around like mad! " Kili said. Tauriel smiled at the description. 

The elf looked over at the empty bed opposite where they sat, her glance distasteful at the mess. "How on earth did you two already destroy this tent? "

The dwarf laughed. "It's a talent of ours, just under our talent for pranking. "

Tauriel smiled and leaned into Kili's side. The young dwarf wrapped an arm around her absentmindedly. 

"Is something wrong, Kili? "

The Dwarven prince shrugged. "I just have this really bad feeling. I feel like something's going to happen, and it's not going to be good. Everything'll change, I just know it. " he murmured. 

"It's going to be fine, Kili. " she reassured. 

Kili nodded, but that didn't mean he believed her. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was about to happen, something that no one could prevent.   
Between him and his brother, Kili had always been the one who led with his heart rather than his mind. Fili would think things through while Kili would jump straight into it without looking back. That was just how they had always been, and Kili knew without a doubt that not everything was as good as it seemed.

\---------------------------------------

Fili was just walking back to his tent when he recognised the pointy tip of a grey hat above the camp. He smiled and ran for the familiar person. 

"Gandalf! It's nice to see you again! " he exclaimed, for a moment acting like his childish brother. 

The wizard smiled tiredly as the dwarf ran up to him. "Fili. It's very nice to see you again. How are things? "

Fili shrugged, no longer smiling. "Okay, I suppose. Kee's been awfully quiet lately after what happened at the Gate. "

"Of course. I wouldn't suspect any other reaction. How is Bella holding up? I've been worried about her. " the wizard questioned. He noted the way Fili's shoulders sagged slightly when he mentioned the well-being of the hobbit. 

"Not too good. She's holed herself up in her tent since we got here and... " Fili looked up, his eyes almost pleading. "She's been having nightmares. Pretty bad ones by the sound of it. "

"What do you mean, Fili? "

"Her screams. It's horrible, and there's nothing we do that stops them. Legolas has been managing to calm her down somewhat afterwards, but this can't be good. I just wish there was something I could do to help her. " the dwarf prince murmured. He twirled a dagger around, a nervous habit he'd picked up when he was younger and still learning to fight. He looked down and flinched when he realised which dagger it was. Dark blue gems decorated the handle, a small circle of them surrounding the royal seal. Fili could remember when he'd been given this dagger. 

He'd just learned to fight when his uncle gave it to him. He remembered that moment clear as day.

\---------------Many Years Earlier---------------------

 

The training arena rang with shouts and the clang of metal on metal. On the far side a middle-aged dwarf with pitch-black hair stood crouched beside a small blond dwarf. The boy held a training dagger in his hands, aiming it towards the practice dummy before him. The older dwarf held the boy's hands in his own to steady them. 

"Focus, Fili. You can do this. " he assured the boy. 

A few of the surrounding dwarves began to watch the king and the young prince. Fili bit his lip in concentration and threw the dagger at the dummy. The miniature crowd cheered when it stuck straight out from a drawn-on heart. 

"I did it! I did it, Uncle, I did it! " he cheered. Thorin smiled down at his nephew. 

"That you did. "

As the two were leaving the arena, Thorin stopped suddenly. He once again kneeled down beside Fili. 

The boy looked at him for a moment before he spoke. "Can I show Mama that I can fight now? " he said, jumping up and down. Thorin chuckled and ruffled up Fili's hair. 

"Of course. You'll show everyone, and you'll blow us all away. "

Fili grinned, pulling his uncle by the hand to where he and his mother lived. He could fight, just like his uncle!

\--------------------------------

Fili tucked the precious dagger away in his coat with a sad smile. 

He missed the dwarf he used to know as his uncle. That dwarf was still around somewhere. The Thorin that had taught him how to fight, how to act like a prince, how to make a good sword.. The Thorin that had raised him like Fili and Kili were his own sons. 

It had to get better.... Right?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clouds begin to gather, and the armies prepare for war against an enemy they did not expect. 
> 
>  
> 
> Azog

Bella was sitting beside Legolas with Fili and Kili next to them when a cloud of dust formed over the hills. The elf stood up and stared in the direction of the cloud ☁.   
"What is it? " she asked the elf prince. 

Legolas looked down for a second, worried. "It seems to be five hundred Dwarven warriors approaching us. "

Fili jumped up. His expression seemed to be in between scared and hopeful. "Cousin Dain. "

Bella looked up at the blond dwarf. "Is that a good thing? " she questioned. He sighed, gaze still locked on the approaching army.

"Could be. " he muttered. "Either he'll get Uncle to realise how much of a git he's been or.... It's going to get even worse. "

Kili pulled the small hobbit into his side and stared at the horizon. He didn't know what was about to happen, but judging by his brother's reaction, it wasn't good.

\--------------------------------

Bella cheered, Kili grinning in celebration. He pulled an arrow out of a tent post and tossed it towards the burglar. Catching it, she slipped it into the quiver hanging beside her.   
"Good job, sister. " he beamed. Bella laid the bow on the ground beside her gently. 

Kili glanced towards the Mountain. The crisp wind of the valley blew around them. Bella shivered, pulling her woolen coat tighter around herself. Again, she wondered how the dwarves managed to live in the bone-chilling cold of winter. 

Her thoughts had just begun to wander back to the warm, rolling hills of her homeland, so far away in the West, when a ear-bursting noise shattered her peace. Looking back, Bella saw Fili and Legolas running towards them, Tauriel coming from the right. 

"What's going on? " she asked. The elf prince caught up to her and stopped, Fili on his heels. 

"I can hear the sounds of the beginning of war. " Legolas said solemnly. "Dain has pushed on towards the Mountain. "

Bella blanched pale. "War? "

She didn't miss the way Kili casually rested his hand on his bow and how Fili twirled a dagger in his hand. Beside them, Legolas held his bow in his hands with an arrow at the ready. 

Then, with a shout of Khuzdul, Dain's forces charged the elves and Men blocking the Mountain kingdom. 

Battle was about to begin.

\----------------------------------------

Kili had just pushed Bella behind him as they approached the battle when a figure dressed in grey ran up from behind them. The hobbit smiled upon recognising Gandalf. Her smile fell at the unfamiliar look on the familiar wizardly face. 

Fear. 

Eyes wide in terror, hand holding his staff far too tightly, breath coming out in ragged bursts. 

"Stop this madness! " the wizard shouted, his voice thunderous. "Azog the Defiler is leading an army of orcs and Wargs, an army that will destroy us all! "  
Bella watched from behind Kili as Bard and Thranduil halted their armies and made their way towards the wizard. Dain stayed where he was, following after grumbling in his beard. 

The dark-haired Man was the first to reach Gandalf. "What can you mean by this? There is no way. "

Thranduil stepped us beside Bard and stared at the horizon. His gaze was critical for a moment, calculating blue eyes narrowed for just a moment before they widened in shock.   
"What exactly is goin' on here? " Dain all but growled as soon as he was within earshot. 

The elf turned to the small group assembled, panic evident in his expression. "There is indeed an army of orcs large enough to destroy us all. They ride on Wargs and bats are in their train. " he whispered. "They seek our death. "

Bella stifled her gasp when she too saw the dark army marching their way. Even from this distance, she could make out the leading figure. 

A white Warg, bearing its rider slowly forward. Pale, scarred skin, an unnatural weapon for a hand lost in battle against a dwarf prince, a revengeful grin. 

Azog had indeed come to fulfill his goal, to end the Line of Durin.

\------------------------------------

Despite his thin frame, Legolas was impossible to shove. Especially for someone of Bella's stature. It was irritating, really. 

"I will not stay here! " she screeched. 

The elf prince sighed reluctantly, kneeling down to her level. "You will be safer here, Bella. The battlefield is no place for one as small as you. "

"What am I supposed to do then? Wait here while you are all risking your lives? I will not stay here and wait for someone to tell me you've been killed! " her voice heightened in volume as she yelled. "I refuse to lose any of you! "

"Sister, " Kili, who had been standing back, stepped forward. "We can't lose you either. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. "

Bella huffed in annoyance. "I can defend myself perfectly fine, thank you very much. "

"We can't save you if anything happens- "

She turned her glare on Fili, who stood behind Legolas. "I am not some maiden in need of defending, I am grown-"

"No. You will stay here where you are safe. That is it. " Legolas snapped. He stood up, grabbed his bow, and stormed out to join the Elvish troops. Tauriel followed him silently, leaving Fili and Kili alone with the enraged hobbit. 

"Please stay here, sister. I don't want to lose you. "

She rolled her eyes. "You say that as if you aren't in danger either. Azog is out there, Kili. His main concern is killing you! I'm not important to his goal. "

Fili stepped closer, exchanging a meaningful look with his brother. "He may be an orc, but Azog isn't stupid. He knows that hurting you would make us attack him in retaliation.  
That's what he wants. If we're blinded by anger then we're as good as dead. " the prince explained. "We can't stop you from fighting, I know that, but we're asking you to stay here. "

She glared at the dwarves before sighing. "Fine. But if I don't here word of any of you by dawn, I will come out there to find you. "

Kili smiled, pulling Bella into his chest. Fili squeaked quite embarrassingly when his brother pulled him into the hug. 

"I guess we can't stop you, can we? "

"Don't even get a scratch, okay? " she pleaded. 

Fili, after a silent conversation with his brother, tugged a bead out of his hair. He dropped it into Kili's open palm where another one almost like it rested. 

"Here. Take these, as a promise that we'll come back to you safely. " Kili murmured. He affixed them to the chain that resided around her neck. 

She stared at them, tracing the runes. "What-"

"They were the first beads we ever made. " Fili explained. 

Bella smiled softly. "Oh. But... Aren't they to be given to family? "

"Yes, they are. You're family, aren't you? "

After picking up his bow, Kili grinned and stepped out of the tent after the elves. Fili smiled, hugging Bella tightly before he too left. 

"Stay safe, sister. " the blond dwarf whispered. Bella smiled up at him. Fili didn't refer to her as his sister as often as Kili did, which made it almost special every time he did. 

"I will. " she promised. 

Bella watched the last of her companions, the last of her family, march off to battle. A battle that, for many of them, would be their last.

 

Hello again! This chapter is shorter than normal, but the next one will be long af.   
Chapter 25 is going to most of, if not all, of the Battle. Prepare for intense angst!   
Thank you guys so so so so much for reading this and everything you do! It means so much to me every time someone comments or votes, so please continue to do so!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins, Thorin regrets his choices, and the Line of Durin hangs in the balance.

So... This chapter is gonna be a doozy, like a few thousand words. Everything is coming to its climax in the final battle. This chapter will include most, if not all, of the Battle of the Five Armies. Prepare for feels and a small amount of gore. After all, this is Middle-Earth, isn't it?   
Don't forget to comment and vote! I'm open to any critique of my stories to make them better. I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far! I hope you guys enjoy my stories.   
Bye!

 

Bella Baggins tugged Kili's cloak tighter around her small frame, gripping Sting in her right hand. The short sword glowed an eerie blue, signaling the presence of orcs and foul things nearby. 

Though she was far from the battle, the sounds were all too close for her liking. The crisp orders from elves, Men, and dwarves combined with the harsh yells of orcs to create a deafening roar. 

Bella crept around a corner. She played with the Ring in her pocket, flipping it over and over in her hand. The trinket had been growing on her mind ever since she'd been banished. It hissed and whispered to her with a dark voice, a dark voice promising safety for those she loved, death of her enemies, a promise of Thorin's love and the destruction of the goldsickness.... But it was still a dark whisper nonetheless. 

Shaking her head to disperse the dark thoughts filling her mind, the burglar darted towards the raging battle. 

Battle was nothing like the stories she'd heard as a child, nothing like the stories of bravery and heroism. No one ever told her about the stench, the bodies littering the terrain, and especially not the gut-wrenching fear. She looked around wildly, trying to find Fili and Kili somewhere, or even Legolas. But no. 

All she could see was a sea of orcs surrounding the Mountain. Pockets of Elves, Men, or Dwarves appeared all over the landscape. It wasn't enough. They would be overrun, and all those good people killed for nothing but Thorin's greed. 

Bella ducked the swish of a mace-like sword flying over her head. The rusted metal brushed against her golden curls and missed her head by an inch. She tried her best to ignore the pained shouts and the ear-piercing screams of the dying as the orc growled at her and swung his sword at her once again. She ducked again and grinned with her giddiness at her success. 

She really should've known better than that after the journey she'd been through. 

A searing, firey, pain cut through her shoulder as the orc swung again. She instinctively tried to pat it out before she realized it wasn't actually on fire. The dark red blood slowly dripping down her right shoulder distracted her from the orc she'd been fighting. The wound wasn't life-threatening, but it sure felt like it. 

"That wasn't very nice. " she muttered, raising Sting up towards the orc. Before it could raise it's sword, a familiar, green-tipped arrow whistled eerily though the air and landed with a thwack in the orc's thick neck. The creature fell backwards slowly, growling as it went. 

"I thought you were told to stay at camp. " Legolas remarked, not without amusement. 

Bella smirked. "And when have I ever listened? "

The elf prince rolled his eyes, even as he dispatched another orc with insane speed. As soon as a relatively clear path was made he tugged her though towards the besieged Dale. They raced through the levels of the destroyed city up to a pathway. Bella smiled in relief as she recognized the wizard. 

"There you are, Bella. I didn't think you would stay in camp. " Gandalf said, a hint of a tease in his voice. 

"Of course I wasn't going to." she replied. "You know me better than that. "

Legolas brushed past her to step up onto the railing. He perched there like an odd bird, making a noise of surprise. Bella was about to ask what when she saw the enormous golden bell crash through the barricaded Gate. A small group of figures charged out onto the battlefield, led by someone that made Bella's heart ache. 

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield came out fighting from the rubble of the Gate. Bella's gaze was trained only on the leader, the dwarf with black-and-silver hair streaming out behind. 

"The dwarves, " Legolas whispered, "they're rallying. "

Bella grinned in spite of the raging battle. "They're rallying to their king. "

The remaining fraction of Dain's forces gave a rousing yell and charged the orcs with a renewed fervor behind Thorin. Within seconds, the combined Men and Elves formed the rear with a battle cry of their own. 

Legolas seemed to be preparing to ready his bow once more when he looked down. His eyes widened. 

"You're injured! "

Bella shrugged. "It's barely a scratch. I'll be fine, Legolas. "

The look she got from the elf with that remark was an odd one, that she was sure of. He must have thought her insane, but she couldn't feel the wound anymore.   
Legolas shook his head and began walking through Dale. Following, Bella watched as the ground shook, streams of infuriated Men and even some women racing past.   
They had just reached the gate to the ruined city when two familiar dwarves scrambled towards them. 

"Bella! Why are you out here? " Fili exclaimed. His blond hair was matted with dirt, braids barely holding together. His brother looked slightly less worse for wear, but battle-worn all the same. 

The hobbit sighed. She covered up the gash on her arm before the young dwarves could see it. 

"You should've known I was going to follow. "

Fili rolled his eyes and smiled. "I suppose I can admit that. "

Kili shot her a look that was so familiar, so much like the one she'd grown to love, so painfully Thorin, that her heart ached once more. Bella wasn't sure if the young dwarf sensed her pain or if he was just being himself, but she was glad for the hug he pulled her into. Even though the battle continued on around them, neither moved. 

"Kee. "

The young dwarf looked back at his brother. He stepped away from Bella. 

For no apparent reason, he froze, staring at his hand. 

"Kili, what's- " she began. He looked up at her, then at her shoulder. 

"You're hurt. " he whispered. 

Bella flinched when she saw his hand. Dark red blood coated it in spots, blood that was not his own. She turned her gaze to her shoulder. 

The burglar stared at the ugly gash on her shoulder. "Oh. "

She didn't move while Kili pulled a spare piece of fabric from his pocket and began wrapping it tightly around the injury. Fili made quick work of any orcs nearby that dared approach them. 

Kili tied a tight knot on the end of the makeshift bandage and stepped back. Bella watched as the cloth turned dark red, blood seeping through the fabric. 

"What happened, sister? " he asked cautiously. 

Bella shrugged. "I got in an orc's way, I suppose. I'll be fine. "

"Fine? "

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. "

Kili sighed and started back towards the battle, Bella walking behind. Fili followed them at a hurried pace. 

As they left the desolated city behind, Bella gripped her sword tighter in determination. 

She would find Thorin, even if he still hated her. She had to see him one last time.

\------------------------------------

Dwalin landed a solid hit to the neck of a particularly vicious orc. He tugged his war axe out of the orc's wriggling body and turned to his oldest friend. Yet another orc fell at the other dwarf's hands, a bright Elvish sword ringing through the air. 

Thorin growled, the orc that had taken its fellow's place hitting the ground with a thud. His eyes glittered dangerously, something hidden behind them. Dwalin knew what truly fueled the king's fury. 

Dwalin searched for the same thing Thorin did. He stepped onto a rock for a higher view. 

Nothing. 

Not a single caramel colored hair in sight, no glowing short sword, nothing. 

Thorin glanced over at him as he jumped back down. "Anything? "

"Nothing. I can't see her out there, Thorin. " he said. The other dwarf roared, two more orcs falling before they felt Orcrist slicing through their necks. 

"I need to find her. I must apologize for my....my stupidity. " he murmured. Dwalin sighed. 

"If she's not out here in the battle, then I hope she's safe in that camp. "

Thorin stared off into the distance for a moment. When he turned back towards Dwalin, his eyes displaying his emotions for all to see if any had the time. The light of battle was there, but the love and worry underneath nearly outshone it. 

The next attack came without warning, save for Bofur's panicked shout. Thorin swung Orcrist towards the first orc carelessly. 

He couldn't avoid the swing of a mace towards his arm. The orc made to swing again. Thorin raised his sword unsteadily in defense. 

That is, until an arrow buried itself in the orc's foul skull. Thorin looked up to catch a quick nod from an elven prince perched on a rock far away. Dwalin blinked rapidly in surprise. 

An elf helping a dwarf. 

The world had indeed turned upside down. 

Legolas notched another arrow, shot it at an orc, and darted away. Dwalin caught another orc with his axe. Thorin stood beside him, holding Orcrist out with his good arm.   
Then Dwalin saw the spot where the mace had landed. He flinched. 

Both Thorin's armour and shirt were torn open. The tear finally ended at his elbow. The visible skin was red, blood blossoming from the wound. 

"Thorin, " he barked, "we need to get out of this before that gets worse. "

The Dwarven king shook his head. Or maybe his whole body shook. Either way, Dwalin knew his friend was just being as stubborn as he was known to be. 

"No. " Thorin muttered. "I have to find her. "

Dwalin grumbled a string of Khuzdul under his breath. "We will, but right now we need to check that wound. You can't find her if you're dead. " he reasoned. 

Thorin relented, following his friend to the remnants of a wall. Dwalin frowned at the limp the other dwarf sported. 

The ground tapered to a flat space behind the wall. Dwalin fully expected Thorin to keep walking, or limping rather. 

Thorin slowed to a dead stop. 

It seemed that the small alcove was already occupied. 

"Fili. Kili. What are you doing here? " Dwalin asked cautiously. Fili glanced over at him. Meanwhile, Kili stared straight through Thorin, as if the dwarf didn't exist. 

"What's going on? " Fili asked, gesturing towards the battle. 

"It's bad. Even with Dain's help, it's not lookin good. "

Thorin sighed, leaning towards the side of his injury. "There's not much to do without greater numbers. "

Kili glared. "We might not be in this situation if you had thought about the rest of us and not that stupid rock. "

"I did not-"

The young prince stepped forward, his face red. "Didn't what? Didn't mean for this? Didn't mean to say what you did, to do what you did? " he hissed. 

"Kee. " Fili murmured. Kili ignored him, stepping closer to his uncle. 

"I know I should not have done that, any of it, but-"

"No. " Kili positively growled, an edge to his voice. Flames danced in his usually friendly eyes. "There's absolutely no excuse for what happened! That stupid rock and that stupid treasure shouldn't have mattered more than us! "

Thorin glanced down at his ground. "I-"

Kili frowned. "You shouldn't have thrown us, " Kili gestured to himself and his brother, "away like we weren't your kin, but that's not what I'm really mad about. "

The king looked up hesitantly. "Bella. " he whispered. His nephew nodded, his hands curled into fists. 

"She's the one that should've mattered the most, but apparently she doesn't! There is no excuse for throwing her out because she was trying to help! Maybe Bella shouldn't have stolen the Arkenstone, but she did what she thought would help! " Kili fumed. He looked all of fifty years old again and throwing a tantrum at a remark on his lack of a beard. 

"She still-" Thorin began, cut off once again. 

Kili glared with such ferocity that Thorin saw how very similar they were in looks. The young dwarf stepped closer. 

"It doesn't matter, shouldn't matter, what she did. She did that because she cared about us, about you! " Kili continued, nearly yelling now. "You didn't see her after you banished her, how broken she looked! I don't think she even smiled, and I can count the amount of times she left her tent on one hand! "

Thorin stared at his nephew, his stomach plummeting. "I had no idea... "

Kili looked down at his muddied boots. "She loves you, and it's tearing her apart because of what you did. " he mumbled. The young dwarf looked up, eyes blazing. "If she forgives you after everything you did to her..... "

Both Dwalin and Fili watched the scene silently. Thorin sighed. 

"I wish I could go back and change everything that happened, but I can't. I know what I did was wrong, and I regret every bit of it. As soon as this is over, I will find Bella and apologize. I just hope.... I know she has every right to hate me after how much I hurt her. I-" Thorin faltered for a moment. "I have no right to have back what we had before but I hope.. she can forgive me. And I hope you can as well. "

Kili stood, watching his uncle, in silence. Something softened in his young face. He sniffled softly, smiled, and let Thorin pull him into a hug. Fili practically grinned as he stepped up. 

The two brothers looked around, staring at the battle above. 

"What happens now? " Fili asked. 

Thorin turned his gaze to a forgotten herd of rams brought by Dain nearby, and then up to the ghoulish structure built atop Ravenhill. The king smiled. 

"We're going to cut the head off of the snake. "

\------------------------------------

Bella groaned softly, gripping Sting in her weakened right hand. She'd left Fili and Kili behind some time ago, Gandalf was who knows where, and Tauriel had all but disappeared. 

The hobbit turned around to avoid a poorly aimed swing when she saw them. 

Four impossibly familiar figures, racing up the faraway Ravenhill on giant rams. She froze, staring at them. The orc that had attacked her made a choking noise that she ignored. 

"Miss Bella! " a high, Elven voice cried. She turned to see Tauriel stepping lightly towards her, dark red hair waving. 

"Tauriel. "

The elf smiled slightly. Her smile faded when she too saw the dwarves on the hill. "Is that-"

Bella nodded, wincing. "I think it is. I don't know what they think they're going to do but... "

"Azog. " Tauriel muttered. "Of course. "

"What? "

"They're going to kill Azog. If he's killed, then we might buy able to win. " the she-elf explained. "Oakenshield has taken his best warriors with him. "

Bella stared at the figures, watching as they climbed ever higher. "But that's.... "

"A suicide mission. I'm sure they know that. "

"We can't let them do this alone. " she murmured. With that, Bella gripped her short sword tighter than before and began running down the hill. Behind her, light footsteps signalled Tauriel's presence. 

Thorin may have thought himself able to take on Azog alone, but Bella would not let him do that. She refused to lose him now.

\------------I hope this isn't getting too long---------------

Thorin skidded to a stop on the frozen surface of the old watch post. 

"Well? What now? " Dwalin barked. Fili and Kili scuffed the ice with their boots silently. 

"He must be around here somewhere. I know he is. Fili, Kili, scout for Azog or any of his guard. Do not start anything and come back quickly. " he ordered. The two princes nodded and darted off. 

Dwalin growled lightly at a noise. Tiny bits of stone shook on the ground. Thorin held Orcrist tightly, the first goblins shrieking in anger. 

"No more than a hundred. " Dwalin said, grinning. "We can take 'em. "

Thorin laughed merrily. "Easily. "

Behind the miniature army Bella and Tauriel raced, picking off the stragglers. Bella hopped up onto higher rocks, struggling to find a hint of any of the dwarves. 

"I can't see them. "

Unless they're already dead. The unwelcome voice in the back of her head taunted her endlessly. Bella dropped the Ring she'd been playing with as if it had burned her.   
They reached a space that was clear but for the wall dividing it. Unknown to them, Thorin and Dwalin were on the other side. 

Bella turned to Tauriel. "What n-"

The near-silence was broken by a heavy object hitting the ground and a spine-chilling cackling from above them. In the clearing, Bella recognised Kili as he stumbled up. The young dwarf hacked something terrible, glaring at a precipice above him. 

And then she looked up. 

"No. "

Azog had finally arrived. His pale, scarred face was disfigured in a horrid smirk. The mace attached to his arm was held sideways, across a the throat of a struggling, muddied figure. 

"Fili! " Thorin's voice screamed. For once, the Dwarven king sounded absolutely terrified. "No! "

Bella stared at the Pale Orc in terror, momentarily forgetting about Thorin. Fili was rapidly losing strength, his attempts to free himself becoming weaker. Bella could see blood dripping from an earlier wound on his side. His brother stood below shouting unintelligible words at Azog. Thorin dashed into the open, looking around for anything. 

A small stone rolled towards Bella's feet. When she saw it, she remembered. As a child, birds and squirrels had ran from her in fear lest she throw a stone at them. She'd done it to the spiders, who was to say it couldn't help Fili? 

The burglar smirked, picked up the round stone, and wound up her arm. Above, Azog moved the blade of the mace and pointed it to the left side of the dwarf's chest. Fili gave one last jab, going limp. 

Thwack! 

The stone sailed smoothly towards Azog. It was not enough to hurt the orc, but it was enough to release his grip. Once let go, Fili tumbled haphazardly down the stone. He lay at the bottom, still. 

Bella's breath stilled. "Move, come on, move. "

Sound ceased as they stood in shock, watching Fili's limp form. Tears threatened to emerge from Kili's eyes. 

"Ahhh.... " Finally, Fili moved his hand ever so slightly, breathing raggedly. Kili's joy lasted for a split second, his face quickly morphing into one of fury. 

The younger prince growled in anger. "You bastard! Don't touch my brother! " he bellowed, dashing up the broken stone stairs. Thorin held out a hand to stop him, but it was too late. The dwarf had already disappeared. 

"Kili! " Bella shouted, but to no avail. 

When an arrow whistled past her ear, Bella looked over. An enormous horde of orcs was climbing up towards them. Bella swung Sting at one, fighting to carve a path towards the two dwarves fighting like their lives depended on it. 

"Bella. I have to get to Kili. He's going to try and take on Azog himself, he's going to get himself killed! " Tauriel shouted. 

The hobbit nodded. "Go. We'll be fine here. Go! "

Tauriel jumped over the heads of the orcs, using some as launching pads. An orc attempted a swing at her as she passed over him. Dwalin's axe came out of nowhere to deliver a killing blow to the creature. 

Turning her head to watch the elf maiden disappear up the steps was one of Bella's biggest mistakes. Sting fell from her hands. 

The orc that had snuck up behind her grinned, jabbing some horrid kind of weapon at her head. She cried out just before black swallowed up her vision. 

She heard one last thing before she lost awareness. A voice that sent sweet memories of past days through her head. 

"Bella! "

Thorin.

\------------3,360 words----------

Tauriel ran up the desolated watch post. The sounds of the battle dimmed. She readied her fighting knives and glanced mournfully at her bow, broken in half by an orc's club.   
Then she heard it. The sounds of a fight ahead. 

Kili. 

The tall she-elf emerged onto the landing. She surveyed the scene before her quickly. 

There he was. 

The dwarf prince blocked an attack from the horrid creature he was fighting. It was not Azog, but the eerily pale skin was familiar. Iron and metal was ingrained into its body, metal like that of the club-like object it wielded. 

Kili panted, his movements slower and slower. His energy had all but worn thin. The prince lowered his sword for a half second. The orc, Bolg, grinned as he sent the dwarf flying against a wall. 

Tauriel gasped, her shock turning to anger. 

How dare he hurt the one she loved! How dare he! 

Grabbing Kili's dropped sword, Tauriel growled as she launched herself towards the orc. Red clouded her vision. Bolg growled back. She aimed the heavy sword at the orc's chest, hitting a metal plate. 

"Don't ever touch him again! " she hissed. She avoided the orc's attacks as they tumbled aside. He jabbed the club at her chest to disarm her. She twisted away from the weapon gracefully. The heavy Dwarven sword found purchase on Bolg's neck. The orc roared in pain. 

Tauriel grinned in satisfaction. Raising the sword once again, the elf chuckled. 

Bolg fumed. He gripped the club and hit Kili's sword with such force that she skidded across the space. The orc stomped towards her, raising the club above his head. He swung. A sharpened edge hit her armour, tearing the green fabric on top. Before she could defend herself, he knocked the sword out of her hands and prepared to swing. 

"Die. " he growled, twisting his tongue in Westron. 

Tauriel glanced over at Kili. He raised his head to look back at her, smiling despite his pain. 

She glared at the orc. "Never. "

Bolg growled, again. He lifted the sword. She held her arms in front of her face. 

Fwip. 

A painfully familiar green-tipped Elven arrow sung through the air and found its place in the base of Bolg's neck. The orc spluttered. Tauriel watched as he choked on his own blood, crumpling. 

A blond blur rolled out from behind a crumbling wall. He landed, striking an otherwise silly pose. 

"Legolas, now is hardly the time. " she remarked. 

The prince smirked. "Is Kili alright, do you think? "

She glanced over. "I hope. How is it down there? " she questioned. 

"I managed to get rid of the orcs near me. " he reported. "Oakenshield and the other dwarf were driven away by the rest of the orcs. "

Tauriel nodded. "And Bella? "

"I don't know. She just disappeared. "

"Let's go. "

\----------------3,850 words-------------

When Bella came to, she was quite literally alone. Her head throbbed dully. 

"Ah... "

Wincing, she sat up. Bodies of orcs littered the ground all around her. 

"Legolas? Tauriel? " she called out. "Thorin? "

Nothing. The pint-sized burglar stood up, shaking. She picked Sting up from where it had fallen. Looking around, she searched for any sign of the others.   
Wait. 

She heard it again. 

Someone shouted angrily in the distance. A roar echoed through the thin air. 

The roar brought images rushing through her mind. A cruel smirk, a mace instead of a hand, pine trees on fire all around her while Thorin facing down his enemy, Thorin falling, falling and not getting back up.... 

"Thorin! "

She ran as quick as her battle-torn feet and bleeding shoulder would let her. She had to get to him. 

The countless flights of stairs in between Bella and her dwarf king stretched on forever. One crumbled where her foot had been not a second before. 

Bella pulled herself up onto a ledge at the end of the stairs. The sounds of fighting grew louder. She crept past a half-wall and stared at the fight before her. 

Thorin limped backwards, blood left behind wherever he went. Bella winced at the horrid wounds the dwarf was sporting. He held Orcrist out in front of himself despite his injuries. His lip was split open, the end of a bleeding line trailing across his face. 

Despite all of this, or perhaps because of it, he bore himself proudly and regally as he always had. 

She was brought back to reality by the clang of metal. Azog had attacked Thorin with his terrifying mace-arm, slowly but surely pushing the dwarf backwards. Gritting his teeth, Thorin put all of his strength into Orcrist. 

Bella watched, frozen, as the Dwarven king was forced backwards. The dwarf held Orcrist across his chest, stopping the blade inches from his chest. The Pale Orc growled. Thorin grimaced as his strength weakened. 

After mere moments of this, Orcrist was knocked out of Thorin's hands. He gasped. 

Bella's shout echoed through the winter air as Azog's blade was driven into Thorin's chest. She couldn't seem to do anything other than stare. His armour gave way as if it wasn't there, like butter. 

"No. No! " she cried. "Thorin! "

Thorin turned his head to finally see her where she stood. A determined look flickered on his face. 

Yelling, the king grasped Orcrist and shoved the Orc away from him. He stumbled up. 

Azog, baring his rotted teeth, charged. Thorin knocked the Orc's twisted blade away. Roaring in pain and anger, the Dwarven king put all of the force he had into a swing at his enemy's neck. 

Bella watched in frozen terror as the two fought viciously. Every spare second he had, Thorin would glance over at her and fight with renewed energy, as if he drew strength from her presence. 

Thorin growled something in Khuzdul as he dodged Azog's blade and forced Orcrist through the Pale Orc's neck. Bella flinched, watching as the angry light disappeared from the Orc's eyes. Azog the Defiler crumpled to the ground. 

"He's gone. " she murmured. Her gaze turned to Thorin. The dwarf stood there, staring in shock at the body of his enemy. 

Something was terribly wrong. Thorin turned to her, shook, and stumbled backwards. Bella ran towards him as he fell backwards onto the frozen ground. 

He looked up at her when she arrived at his side. "Bella. " he whispered. "I-I... "

Bella brushed his matted hair away from his face, forcing a smile. "Shhh. I'm here. " she murmured. "Save your energy. You need to get down to the camp. "

Thorin reached out for her hand. He held it close to his chest, not seeming able to move. "I would take back... my words a-and deeds at the Gate. " he said. His eyes closed for a brief second afterwards, as if weakened by the effort. 

"It's forgiven, Thorin, all of it. "

"I would part from you... in friendship. I do not deserve more than that. " 

Bella stared at the dwarf, her dwarf, as he spoke. "No no no. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You're going to live and we-"

He smiled sadly. "But I am. "

"Thorin.... You can't l-leave me. " she all but cried. He only sighed and raised a hand to her cheek. She leaned into his touch, trying to show him how much he meant to her.   
"If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold... This world would be a merrier place. " he whispered. "Go back to your Shire, plant your trees, and watch them grow. Forget about me and go back to the way your life was. "

She wiped the tears from her cheeks before she replied. "I can't just forget about you, Thorin. You should know that. Just.... don't go. "

He winced, his breaths shortening. "I-I.. I love you, my Ghivashel. "

"Thorin... Thorin! " she cried, her voice getting louder and louder. 

No answer came. 

Bella shook his shoulders in a childish attempt to wake him and called his name. Nothing. 

Vision obscured by her tears, she flung herself onto his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably and so missed the light footsteps behind her. When a light hand rested on her shoulder, she gripped Thorin's cloak tighter. The person behind her knelt down beside her. 

"Bella. Bella, get up. " Legolas whispered, a shake in his voice. 

"No. "

The elf sighed. "Bella, you're injured. You must get down to the camp where we can take care of you. "

Legolas put an arm around her shoulders and began pulling her away. She growled, jabbing her elbows into his chest. He pulled her away only to be met with flying elbows and fists. No matter how hard he fought against her, she refused to leave Thorin's side. 

Finally, he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. 

"Bella, stop. You must come down to the camp. "

She sobbed, her nose red from crying. "I won't leave him, I won't! H-He... He's gone! " she screamed at him. 

Tauriel looked up from her place on Thorin's other side. "Mellon nin. He's still alive. If we get him down to camp, he may have a chance. " she said. Bella whipped around. Hope danced in her eyes. 

"H-He is? "

Legolas nodded. "Come on. "

Bella stood up, resting her hand on the dwarf's hand for a second. She stumbled forward. Legolas reached out and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Bella watched drowsily as the elves behind Tauriel lifted Thorin on a makeshift stretcher.

As they walked down towards the Elven camp, Bella leaned back into Legolas. Her vision blurred at the edges. She looked behind. 

"Thorin. " she mumbled just before darkness filled her eyes.

 

4,992 words of story.   
Holy shite. This chapter has been in the works for almost two weeks, and it's finally over. Next comes the aftermath and recovery of the battle. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Thorin off right now.   
I'm finishing this laying in bed because I got sick at school, but I got to skip science and write for you guys, so I'm happy!   
Don't forget to vote and comment so I know what I did right and what needs to be fixed!   
See you guys later!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Measures must be taken to save Thorin's life, measures that scare Bella far too much.  
> The Line of Durin is brought back into the Mountain, but whether it is to live or die remains unseen.

The rustling of someone next to her startled Bella Baggins awake. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the dark light of the tent. The stench of blood and metal mixed with the darkness to create a sickening feeling. 

Bella looked over to see Legolas, sitting beside her makeshift bed. He smiled when he saw her. 

"You're awake. " he remarked. "How do you feel? "

She sighed. Her head throbbed dully as if a drummer was pounding on it. The wound on her shoulder burned less than it had during the battle, but she supposed that was due to forgetting about it in the face of finding Azog, watching as he fought Thorin... 

Bella stared at Legolas. "Thorin. Where is he? " she asked, her tone quick. 

The elven prince gestured to the corner diagonally across from them. Bella stared at the motionless mound of blankets, confused. That could not be Thorin.   
But it was. As the darkness lessened, she saw him. The Dwarven king's face was unearthly pale, the angry line across his face seeming worse than it really was. He looked peaceful as he rested in the tent. Bella could not recall ever seeing Thorin truly sleeping. He was always the last one to sleep and the first to wake in the mornings. Every night, she could see him sitting at the edge of their camp, alone. 

The rustle of the tent flaps pulled her back to reality. Beside her, Legolas stood up. Bella looked up to see the tall figure that had entered the tent. 

"Ada. " Legolas said. Thranduil nodded and turned to Bella. 

"How are you feeling, Mistress Baggins? " the Elvenking asked, his tone calm.

Bella forced a weary smile. "I will be alright. Just a little sore,is all. " 

Tauriel dashed in behind the king, nodding to her friend. She smiled at Bella. 

"Has anything major happened in my absence, Legolas? " Thranduil questioned his son. 

"Nothing. "

Bella looked over. "Will Thorin be alright? " 

"No. He has only worsened since the battle. " Thranduil replied. Seeing her crestfallen face, he continued. "But there is one thing that could be tried.... "

Tauriel shook her head. "My lord... You cannot mean... "

The elf king nodded. "It is our only choice. "

"Ada. Are you sure that is the only option? Is there nothing else? " Legolas argued. 

Thranduil spun around. "It is either that, or he dies in a matter of hours. I doubt even Gandalf could do much better. " he hissed. 

Bella tugged on Legolas' sleeve. He looked down at her. 

"What is it Bella? "

She gestured to Thranduil. "What are you talking about that's so bad? "

Legolas sighed. "Oakenshield's wounds are very serious. Some of them, if not sealed, will continue to bleed. " the prince explained. "My father is saying that the only way to help is to... to burn the wounds shut. "

"Burn them? H-How? " she said, face pale. 

Tauriel stepped forward. "We could use something like your sword, for instance. We have no thread for stitches, nor time. " she said. Bella glanced over at Sting laying forgotten beside her bed. She looked up. 

"It is the only way to save Thorin? " 

His nod confirmed it. She gulped handing her short sword, the very sword Thorin himself had made fun of for being 'ridiculous' (that may now save his life), to Tauriel. The she-elf darted out of the tent with the sword in one hand and a worried look on her face. 

Bella stared down at her lap. Such a thing as burning Thorin's wounds sounded ghastly. She could not imagine how horrible it would be for a fire-heated sword to be pressed innumerable times to Thorin's battered skin. 

"Can I leave while... while you do this? " she pleaded. Legolas shook his head in reply. 

"You are still injured, Bella. It would be far too dangerous to move you right now. " 

Tauriel reentered the tent, now holding a fiery red Sting and a pot full of hot coals. Bella sobbed and turned to Legolas. The elf sat just behind her and pulled her into his chest. Wrapping his arm around her, he ran his free hand through her hair. She blocked her ears from the sounds of Thranduil and Tauriel discussing and preparing for the burning of Thorin's wounds. 

Legolas began murmuring a soft elvish tune to comfort her. It sounded a bit like a lullaby, a calming and old sound. 

Then the screams began. Bella buried her head in Legolas' cloak as Thorin's tortured yells echoed through the small tent. Thranduil shouted something at Tauriel, the she-elf shouting back. Still, all Bella could hear was the screams as Thorin's wounds were burned shut with her sword. Legolas sang his song louder, a feeble attempt at drowning out the noise behind them. 

"Bella. It's over. " Legolas whispered. "Shhhhhh... It's alright. "

She raised her head slowly. Behind them, Tauriel was laying Sting back down. The pot of coals had gone dim, and Thorin was once again lying under the mound of blankets. A burnt smell lingered in the air, all that remained. 

The tent flap rustled open once again. Balin and Dwalin raced in, Bofur at their heels. The two brothers stopped before Thranduil. 

"What's going on here, Master Elf? " Balin inquired. Beside him, Dwalin glared murder up at the Elvenking. 

Legolas stood up and stealthily moved to stand next to his father. As Thranduil explained the past events, Bofur walked over to Bella. He laid a rough hand on her shoulder. "You alright, lassie? " he asked, worry lacing his tone. The toymaker smiled at her softly. 

She nodded and wiped her cheeks of the tears that had been running down her face. "I-I'll be fine. " she mumbled. Bofur nodded and glanced at the inert form of Thorin across from him. 

"It'll all be alright, Bella. Don't give up hope. " the hatted dwarf reassured her. 

Bella watched as Thorin's chest rose and fell rhythmically under the blankets. 

Somehow, all seemed lost.

\-----------------------------

Bella grunted, setting the bucket down on the muddy ground. She frowned at the colour of the water within. Grabbing a makeshift stool, she laid the rag that would be a towel on the small bedside table. 

The hobbit sighed. Her hand drifted of its own accord to Thorin's cheek. She sat for a moment at his side, watching the subtle signs that he lived still. The previously bloody line across the Dwarven King's face had healed into a rather nasty scar. It was one of the few wounds littering Thorin's body that had not required being sealed shut by the fiery blade of her tiny sword. 

"Alright now, enough of that. Focus on the task at hand. " she muttered to herself. 

Sighing again, Bella arranged Thorin's long dark hair so that it hung over the edge of the 'bed'. She filled a small tin cup with water from the bucket and poured it gently over the dwarf's mud-soaked and blood-filled locks. Some of the dirt ran down into a coal-black pot on the ground. She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. Slowly, it began looking like it had before. It would be some time before things like soap would be available, but Bella felt like she was helping in her own way by washing Thorin's hair. It felt silly, but the act felt as if some of his dignity was returned. 

As Bella began drying his hair with the larger rag she smiled. She remembered her mother washing her hair when she had been a child. It had never been an overly complicated or obviously meaningful thing, but to Bella it had been a promise that her mother had loved her then and always would. 

"There you are, Bella! " a voice greeted. She turned around to see Legolas and Tauriel ducking into the tent.

Tauriel smiled. "Are you feeling better, miss Baggins? " 

Bella nodded. She looked up at the elf prince beside her. "What's going on out there? Seems like a right commotion. " she said. 

"My father is leaving with most of his army. He is going back to Mirkwood. " he explained. "Bard and his men are preparing to pack up as well. "

"Where will they go? Laketown is destroyed! "

Tauriel stepped forward. "They mean to fortify Dale for the winter. Some of the men are staying here to help rebuild the Mountain. " 

Bella sighed. She looked aside to Thorin, unconsciously curling her fingers around his. The peaceful scene would have continued had Bofur not burst in, Balin following. The older dwarf nodded respectfully towards Legolas. Bofur chose to ignore the elves. 

"Is he doing alright, Bella? " Balin questioned. The hobbit nodded. 

"I think he is. " 

Balin smiled happily. "Good. I see you washed his hair. " the dwarf noted. Bella nodded. 

"I didn't want the mud to dry like that. I wanted to do something for him.... " she trailed off, her thoughts beginning to wander. 

Legolas shook her shoulder gently. "Bella. " he said softly. "Did you hear what Balin said? " 

She looked over to the smiling dwarf. "What? "

"I was just telling everyone that Dwalin should be here in a few moments with one of the stretchers he and Ori rigged up. We're moving Thorin and the lads into the Mountain. It's getting too cold out here for them to properly heal. " he said. 

Bella nodded. Pulling her hand away from his, she stepped away from Thorin. She watched as Dwalin walked in carrying a cloth stretcher. He helped his brother lift Thorin gently off of the camp bed. Bella stood to the side to allow Dwalin to wrap his arms securely around his oldest friend's shoulders. 

Bofur glanced over to the hobbit. "You have everything? " 

Bella held Sting in one hand and scoured the tent for her belongings. She grabbed the torch attached to a tent post nearby. 

"I'm ready to go. "

Balin nodded. "Alright. Let's get going then. The lads should be on their way already. "

"Where are they going in the Mountain? " she asked Bofur. 

"We've fixed up Thorin's old room for him, and the lads are going in Frerin's room. "

Balin, seeing Bella's confused look, explained. "Frerin was Thorin's younger brother. The two of them were just like the lads." 

Dwalin snorted. "I think they were worse. " 

"Aye. " Balin said, turning back to the hobbit. "Frerin looked sort of like Fili, in a way. " 

Legolas pulled the tent flaps open to allow the stretcher to go through. Dwalin strapped Orcrist to his back, similar to the way Thorin had worn it, and backed out of the tent. Bella followed with the torch in one hand and Sting in the other. 

One last look behind at the tent and then they were out in the cold winter's night, alone in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain.

\------------------------------

Bella followed Balin through an ancient door in the Royal Wing of the Mountain. As they had journeyed through the halls, she had noticed the lessening of damage from the dragon as they went along. By the time they reached the Royal Wing the cracks and destruction was all but nonexistent. 

Placing the torch on a hanger by the bed in the inner room, Bella waited as Balin helped his brother move Thorin into the bed. The King's head lolled to the side before he was eased onto the pillows and covered up with thick blankets. 

"Alright. He'll be okay for the night. " Balin said quietly. 

Dwalin nodded. The dwarf looked aside to see Bella grabbing a pillow and a dark blue blanket from the pile of extras he and his brother had found somewhere. 

"What are you doin', Bella? We've got a room cleared out for ya. " 

Bella smiled wryly, placing the pillow on the armchair near where Thorin lay. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and began curling up in the chair like an over-sized cat. 

Balin walked over to her with a smile. "Bella, you can't sleep there. " he said. "It's not good for you. " 

The small hobbit glanced over at Thorin's unconscious form and then back at the dwarf. Dwalin stood in the background with an oddly knowing look. 

"I-I.... I have to be here. For him. In case... " she trailed off for a second, sighing. "I won't leave him. Not now. " 

 

The elderly dwarf shrugged and handed her another pillow. "Alright. As soon as the kitchens get running again I'll have someone bring up some tea. We can't have you catching a cold, now can we? " 

Bella nodded. She pulled the blanket closer to herself and disappeared in the dark fabric. The sounds of the dwarves leaving echoed distantly in her mind. 

With one last look towards Thorin, she sighed once more and finally fell asleep.

 

-2,101 words


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a terrible dream of something that may yet occur.  
> Thorin sees his kin again and they console him that all is not lost. 
> 
>  
> 
> (aka, Thorin has a Harry Potter death moment. Whoops)

Something was terribly wrong. Bella knew that the instant she opened her eyes. 

Her head throbbed painfully as she sat up. She looked around, the crumbling walls and icy ground hitting a familiar note. 

The ruins of Ravenhill seemed colder now than they had before. A part of her brain told her that this couldn't be real, that it must be a dream. 

Bella shook her head and stood, wobbling uncertainly. Her gaze traveled over the icy surface to a throwing knife she knew all too well. She reached out towards the object that Fili must have discarded. 

Then she made the mistake of looking up. 

"Fili. " she murmured. When he didn't move, she shouted his name. 

Racing towards the dwarf prince, she skidded across the surface. Her squeak of alarm didn't seem to catch Fili's attention. She shook his shoulder. 

Then she realised what was wrong this time. 

Fili was completely still. His light blue eyes stared blankly at the sky. A red line trailed from the corner of his mouth. 

"No. No no no. " 

Bella darted away, up the stairs that she'd seen Kili race up before. 

The next level was even worse. Traces of a fight were scattered all over the clearing. Arrows stuck onto the snow, of both Elvish and Dwarvish make. 

They lay not far from where she stood. Kili was sitting against the wall as if he'd decided to rest. His bow was broken, just beyond his reach. Tauriel was reaching out towards Kili's hand. 

Bella's voice cracked as she stepped back. She tore her gaze away from them, stumbling on something in her path. 

One look at Legolas laying still on the ground sent her reeling. 

"This c-can't be real. It can't be. " 

She darted up to where she knew Thorin had been. The quiet was suffocating after the chaos of the battle and of the camp. 

It was exactly as she remembered it. Azog lay on the edge, Orcrist was on its own on the ground. Just like before, Thorin was there, laying on his back, hair spread out behind him. And just like the others, he was completely still. 

"Thorin! " she screamed. She'd began to run before she noticed it. Before she could reach the fallen dwarf king, she felt someone shake her shoulder, and then nothingness.

\-----------------------------

Bella screamed, punching wildly. Whatever had a hold on her shoulder gripped her harder. 

"Get off! " 

Her 'captor' shook her shoulder gently. "Bella. Calm down! " 

Opening her eyes revealed a rather worried Legolas crouched in front of her. He removed his hand slowly, as if thinking the hobbit might attack. 

"What happened? " she asked softly. The elf prince handed her a warm stone cup of what seemed like tea. Bella had time to admire the ingenious contraption that kept the cup warm, hot coals under a metal grate. Dwarves, it seemed, were much more creative than people knew. 

Legolas perched on the edge of the armchair footrest as he spoke in hushed tones. "I couldn't rest, and I'd thought that tea might help. Oin had asked me to make sure you got a cup of medicinal tea when you woke up. " he gestured to the cup in her hands and continued. "When I got back you were yelling... something. Was it a nightmare? " 

"I-I suppose it was. It seemed so real, Legolas. " she took a shuddering breath. "I was back on Ravenhill, a-and everyone.... everyone was dead... " 

The elf sat in silence. When tears leaked out of Bella's eyes, he laid an arm around her shoulder. 

"We are all alive and well, Bella. Don't worry about your dream. "

She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her tattered coat. "You don't understand. I was terrified. I thought I'd lost everyone I care about. " 

Legolas nodded. "Go back to sleep. " 

Bella buried herself in the borrowed blanket as the elf rested the tea cups on a small table. The only sound in the room seemed to be her own breathing. 

Not a single sound came from Thorin. 

The small hobbit sprang up and across the room. She tripped, landing on the edge of the bed. She rested a hand at the base of his throat. Her breath unhitched once the panic left her mind and she realised Thorin was indeed still breathing. 

"It's fine. He's alright. " she mumbled, half to herself. 

Legolas stood to leave as she pressed a light kiss to the dwarf's cheek and stumbled back to the chair. 

Her sleep the rest of that night was blessedly empty.

\-----------------------------

Bella pulled her cloak tighter around her as she followed Balin through Erebor's chilly halls. The two walked hurriedly. 

Finally, they reached an open stone door. Balin stepped aside to talk to Oin, Bella pushing past him. She smiled effortlessly once she gained sight of the two figures sitting up, joking just like they used to. 

Kili tugged Bella into his arms the second she was within reach. 

"Careful, Kee. " Fili, who lay in the other bed, warned. "Don't hurt the poor burglar. " 

The younger dwarf shot a gesture at his brother that earned him a swift rebuke from Balin. Bella laughed at the brothers. 

"I'm glad you two are awake. " 

Kili shrugged. "Surely you didn't think we were going to let silly injuries keep us down? "

Oin looked up from where he was mixing something. "Those 'silly injuries' nearly killed ye lads. " he grumbled. "You've both still got a lotta recoverin' ahead. " 

Fili rolled his eyes as his brother groaned petulantly. Bella stood up, hugging the two dwarves goodbye. Before she stepped away from Fili, the blonde dwarf looked up.   
"How's Uncle doing? " 

Bella froze. His question seemed to be casual, as if there was no doubt in his mind that it was only a matter of time before Thorin woke up. She forced a smile, tersely replied with a quick 'fine' and rushed back to Thorin's room. 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she watched Thorin as his chest rose and fell slowly. The dwarf seemed more at peace than he ever had. If not for the horrid scar running across his face, he could have simply been asleep.

"You have to wake up, Thorin. " she whispered in the vain hopes that he could hear her. "Everyone's been asking about you and... We need you back. I-... I need you to wake up. Please.. "

\------------------------

Everything around him was white. 

Not the contaminated snow and ice white of Ravenhill, nor the colour of freshly fallen snow. 

Instead, it was almost the white of mountain gems and mithril, pure and perfect. The colour filled the space. Even the simple clothes he wore were pure white. 

"Hello? " he called out. Nothing. 

He opened his mouth to call out once more when the fog was moved aside. Once the figure got closer, he recognised her instantly. Her dark hair, silvery streaks running through it, glowed in the unearthly light. 

Lady Arndís smiled softly. "Akhûnith. " she whispered. "My brave boy. My little Thorin. " 

Thorin ignored everything he'd been told about proper kingly behaviour and ran into his mother's arms, just as he had as a faunt after a nightmare. The horrors of the battle faded away. 

"Mama... Where am I? "

She stepped back silently, waiting. 

The fog cleared, revealing the people standing nearby. A blonde dwarf at the front walked forwards hesitantly. For a moment, Thorin stared at the dwarf. He remembered that same face, coated with the blood of Moria orcs, still smiling in the face of death. 

Then he blinked and tugged his brother into a hug. Frerin, true to form, laughed.

"I didn't expect to see you this soon, Nadad. " 

Thorin chuckled. He stepped back. "Where am I? "

"Welcome, brother, to The Halls of Aüle. " the Prince said, grinning. 

The idea certainly made sense when he saw who had walked up behind his brother. Thrain stood next to Arndís. Thror and his wife, Queen Freya, watched from the side. The last dwarf, blonde like Frerin, stood next to him. 

"Vili. " 

Dís' husband smiled. "Hello, Thorin. " he greeted. "How are the boys? " 

Thorin snorted. "Troublemakers, as always. They were a valuable part of our quest. "

As he looked around at all of the people that had, one by one, left the world, it finally hit him. 

"What's wrong? " Frerin asked. 

"I'm dead, aren't I? " he whispered. He expected nods, or some type of confirmation. 

To his surprise, Arndís smiled and shook her head. "No. Not yet, at any rate. "

Frerin laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're still alive. You can go back, Thorin. " 

"I-... I can go back? "

Vili nodded. "Yes. After all, there is someone waiting for you to wake up. " 

Memories of a soft voice, of golden curls, of eyes blazing with warmth and love, flooded Thorin's mind. "Bella. "

"Aye, " Thrain said with a grin, " she's waiting for you, son. " 

"Why? After what I did..."

Frerin rolled his eyes. "Because she loves you, idiot. "

Thror smiled at his eldest grandson. "You have done better than I did, Thorin. I could not beat the gold sickness, but you could. "

"Only because of Bella. " Thorin admitted. "Dwalin made me see sense, reminded me of her. " 

Arndís smiled. "Go back to her, Thorin. "

Thorin watched his family as the fog returned. One at a time, the dwarves disappeared until only his mother stood in front of him. 

"I can really go back? "

She nodded. "Of course. She loves you, doesn't she? " 

"I'm... I didn't think you would approve of her. "

Arndís shook her head. "Why wouldn't we? She is your Ghivashel. If she has stayed by your side this long, then she must love you. "

Thorin nodded and stepped back as the fog approached them. 

His last thought was of Bella, her voice echoing through his mind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally wakes and Bella doesn't quite know what to say.

Legolas pushed the heavy stone door open, a small plate balanced delicately in his hand. He placed the plate on a table nearby. 

The elf smiled when he finally caught sight of the hobbit he'd been looking for. Bella Baggins knelt on the floor beside the bed, her head resting on her left arm and her other hand gripping the still hand of Thorin Oakenshield. Her golden-brown curls fell curtain-like around her face, shielding it from view. 

"Bella." he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. 

The small woman grumbled something rather rude at him in return, followed by a 'go away'. 

Legolas smiled. "Wake up, Bella. You need to eat something." 

With a miffed groan, the hobbit stood up. She lingered by the dwarf king for a moment, eventually making her way over to the plate that had been brought up. Legolas sat across from her and watched semi-worriedly as she nibbled lightly on the toast and sausage. 

"What's going on out there?" she asked, pushing the plate away. 

The elf prince shrugged. "Most of the dwarves and the Men of Dale have been helping to rebuild. The kitchen has been repaired, and Bombur has taken it over." 

Bella smiled. "That sounds like him." she said. 

The conversation was cut short by the bedroom door opening. Balin stepped inside. He nodded politely at Legolas and smiled upon seeing Bella. 

"How are you feeling, Bella?" the dwarf asked as he walked up. "Better than before, I hope." 

Bella nodded, waving goodbye to Legolas as the elf took the opportunity to slip out. 

"I'm alright. I wish I find something newer to wear." she admitted. "These rags have been through a lot." 

Balin nodded. "I think we might be able to find something around here." 

The dwarf walked over to a set of drawers beside the door. Bella watched as he selected royal blue coloured clothes and brought them over to her. 

"What are these?" 

"Thorin's old clothes. From before the dragon came." Balin explained, smiling. "There's not much else in the Mountain that could fit you, I'm afraid."   
Bella nodded. She picked the clothing up and made her way to the small washroom. Her old clothes were tossed into a messy pile, all but Kili's old cloak. The new pants had to be tightened in the waist with a makeshift belt, and the shirt covered her down to her knees. She giggled as she rolled the sleeves up and tied a piece of cloth around her waist. 

Somehow, the thought of her wearing Thorin's old clothes made her feel almost giddy. They did not fit very well, but Bella wasn't surprised. The bodies of young dwarves and middle-aged hobbits, though similar is size, were not close enough for the dwarven clothing to fit her perfectly. 

When she pulled the cloak on, she checked the pocket automatically. 

It wasn't there. 

The Ring. 

She frantically tore through her clothes to find the simple golden band. 

There, in her pocket. As she gazed at it, she felt a kind of relief, but not the kind of relief that set her free. Rather, it pulled her in closer. 

Then she looked over at Thorin and remembered how he had acted under the thrall of the gold. Was that what the Ring was doing to her? 

"No. I will not let that happen." she said. 

She stuffed the Ring in her pocket and prepared to leave the stuffy room. Before she left, she did one more thing. 

Bella hesitantly leaned down and brushed her lips against Thorin's cheek, a sort of kiss she hadn't planned. 

Then she darted out of the room as fast as she could.

\-------------------------------

Bella found the Gate easily, her friends and some new faces working around her. Off to the side, Bifur stood with Dwalin and Nori by piles of weapons. The thief grinned when he saw her, reminding Bella of his quieter brother. 

"Bella! It's nice to finally see you again!" Nori said. "What're you doing out here?" 

The hobbit shrugged. "I thought I could help." 

Bifur nodded and gestured to the smaller weapons around them. He picked up some burnt axes and walked over to a doorway. 

For the hours following, Bella helped the dwarves dispose of the ruined weapons. Other dwarves and some Men around them busied themselves by restoring the entrance. She shuddered upon realising that some were at work moving the remains of the dwarves that had defended Erebor when it had been attacked. 

She turned her attention away and picked up another pile of charred arrows. She'd almost gotten to the door when hurried footsteps approached. 

"Bella! Wait!" 

Turning around revealed Bofur racing towards her as fast as he could. She felt an odd feeling of dread, as if he had unwanted news to bring her. A part of her brain told her that what she had been dreading was true, that Thorin had finally found his peace in death. 

"Is s-something wrong?" she asked, voice shaking. 

The hatted dwarf stopped in front of her to catch his breath. Then he straightened up, grinning. "I've been lookin' all over for you. Come on, we need to hurry. I spent too much time tryin' to find you." 

"Hurry? For what?" 

To her surprise, Bofur laughed. "I didn't even tell you what's happened! He's awake!" 

"What?" she whispered. "He..." 

"Thorin! He woke up not ten minutes ago, and he's been askin' for you!" 

Bella followed the dwarf as he began rushing back towards the Royal Quarters. She listened to Bofur as he told her what had happened while she had been gone. 

The door to Thorin's quarters was open, voices spilling out from within. Bella paused in the doorway. 

Dain whipped around when she stepped inside the room, so quiet was her approach. Balin merely smiled. He gestured at the door, and soon she was alone. 

Well, not quite alone. 

Bella took a few tentative steps into the room and stopped. Despite having imagined this scenario over and over, her mind was blank. Thorin simply watched her with a small smile. He'd been propped up on pillows and covered in blankets. 

"Bella." 

She moved forward when he spoke, stopping a few feet away. "Are you alright? We didn't think... I .. This is all my fault. Everything's a mess, if I hadn't taken the Arkenstone then none of this would've happened, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I-" 

Thorin cut off her rambling with a smile. "I have already forgiven you for taking it, Bella. You did what should have been done at the beginning." 

"I'm sorry." she whispered, though she wasn't sure what she was apologising for. Slowly, she walked forward and stood at his side. 

For once, Bella was not bothered by the silence between them. She simply watched the reassuring signs that Thorin, her Thorin, still lived. He looked up at her with nothing but love for her and happiness to be alive shining in his eyes. 

And somehow, that was all she needed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out the true meaning of something she thought was perfectly normal.  
> Princess Dis arrives at the Mountain, terrifying everyone she meets.   
> Thorin is told what he needs to do

Bella shifted the towels in her arms as she pushed the door open with her foot. The stone creaked as it swung out into the room. 

The sight inside the inner room was a pleasant one, all things considered. Thorin, as always lately, lay in his bed covered by blankets, moved so that he was laying across the bed. He watched her silently as she busied about the room, placing towels down, searching for soap. The dwarf king seemed strangely comfortable with his situation, despite everything. 

"Are you alright, Thorin?" 

He turned towards her slowly. "I've been better." he whispered. He tried to smile, managing a vague grimace. 

Pulling the water-filled bucket over to the edge of the bed, Bella sat down on a nearby chair. "Okay, so-" 

"What are you doing?" 

Bella looked down at the confused look on Thorin's face. She gestured to the bar of soap in her hand. "Didn't Balin tell you?" He shook his head slowly. "I... I thought I'd wash your hair again, since it's been awhile since the battle....." 

Another look replaced his confused expression, a look with something hidden behind it. To her relief, Thorin nodded and closed his eyes. Bella grabbed a towel and began the surprisingly relaxing task of returning the shining sheen to Thorin's hair. 

As she worked, her mind turned to the way the dwarf had looked at her not a moment ago. It had seemed as if he wanted to tell her something, but couldn't for whatever reason. There had been a hint of something like a promise in his clouded blue eyes. 

By the time she finished, Thorin had fallen asleep quite easily. His breaths were slow and steady and his lips were parted just barely. For once, he looked at peace. 

Bella snuck out with all of the skill she'd gained from the Quest. She decided against waking the dwarf king up, opting instead to find someone to talk to.

\----------------------------------

Balin glanced over his shoulder upon hearing soft footsteps. Sure enough, Bella was making her way towards him. 

"Good afternoon, Bella." 

The hobbit nodded. "Hello, Balin. Can I... May I ask you about something?" she murmured. 

"Of course." 

"When I was washing Thorin's hair just now, he... well.... he just had an odd look. It was almost as if he wanted to say something... Did I do something wrong?" 

Balin smiled warmly, shaking his head. "Of course not, lassie. This situation is quite different from the usual, you know." 

"So what does it mean?" 

"Our hair and our beards are very important to us, as I'm sure you have figured out. Usually, washing or braiding a dwarfs hair is reserved for..." here Balin paused, watching Bella's face as he continued, "family members and... spouses and such." 

"Oh." Her voice came out in an embarrassing squeak. Her cheeks flushed. Was that how Thorin thought of her? As someone he would marry if he could? 

The elderly dwarf began walking away. Bella followed at a slower pace. He turned to her, smiling benignly. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Just be there for him."

\----------------------

Though she expected it, Thorin never said anything about how he thought of her. Every once in a while she would catch him looking at her with that look in his eyes again, but it never amounted to anything. 

Caravans of dwarves and supplies arrived at the Mountain slowly but surely. The newcomers helped excavate the ruins of the city destroyed by the dragon. Bit by bit, Erebor was pieced back together, whole once again, like it had been so long ago. 

As Thorin recovered, Bella began exploring the Mountains halls. Fili and Kili were out of bed as soon as Oin let them, though the healer hadn't seemed happy about it. The princes walked around with her as pretend guides. Both limped, Fili with the help of crutches. Fili had positively grinned when Sigrid had walked in with them. 

"Come on. She'll be mad if you two don't show up. " Bella shouted back behind her. 

Kili limped up beside her, smirking. "If you say so, mum." 

Fili whacked his brother's shin with one of his crutches. "I'l tell Mother what you just said." he threatened, smiling cheekily. 

Bella rolled her eyes. Ever since word had come that Princess Dís would be arriving in the next caravan, the princes had been utterly ridiculous. Thorin had attempted to get up the moment he heard, only to have his arms collapse completely. 

The bead Kili had given her when he had told her how she reminded him of the Princess knocked against the side of her face. The one given to her by Thorin held the rest of her hair together, the braid laying over her shoulder. 

The Gate was surrounded by dwarves when they arrived. Goods were being sorted and families reunited all aroumd them. An older dwarrowdam strode up to them, greeting the princes with a grin. 

"How have you boys been?" she exclaimed. "Your mother's been word sick about you two!" 

Kili had just begun recounting their adventures when the crowd parted. The figure strode towards them purposefully in an entirely too familiar way. 

For a moment, Bella could have sworn that it was Thorin walking towards them. The silver-streaked dark hair, the sharp blue eyes, even the confident stride mirrored that of the dwarf king. 

"Mother!" Kili shouted. Dís pulled her younger son into her arms the second he reached her. Fili stood by Bella until his mother sent him a glare exactly like that of her brother. The family simply embraced each other, oblivious to everyone else around them. 

When they seperated, the brothers moved towards Bella. The princess stared her down for a moment. "And who are you?" she questioned. Her tone was guarded, neither happy nor suspicious. 

"My name is Bella Baggins, my lady." She bowed, noting Dís' expression. A flash of recognition tinged with sorrow shot across her face when the braid held together by Thorin's bead fell off of her shoulder. 

Dís then interrogated her sons on the battle and their injuries, scolding them when they downplayed their wounds. 

"And how is Thorin?"

Both brothers looked towards Bella instinctively. She cleared her throat. "He's doing alright. Oin still has him on strict bedrest, which he does not like." she reported. Dís rolled her eyes, smiling. 

"I would not expect him to." She paused, uncertain. "How bad is he hurt?" 

Bella sighed, shrugging. "He's.... gotten better. There was a bit where we weren't sure if h-he... if he would make it... I-I..." she trailed off, blinking back tears. To her surprise, Dís hurried forward and pulled the hobbit into a hug before her sons beat her to it. 

Dís backed away a few inches, holding Bella by her shoulders at arms length. She looked her up an down with the same look she'd given her boys. 

"You haven't been getting much sleep, have you?" 

Bella shrugged. "I'll be fine. Now that Thorin's awake, I can sleep a bit more I suppose..." 

Nodding, Dís looked back at Fili and Kili. The brothers led the way back to the royal quarters easily. Bella walked beside the princess until they reached Thorin's room.   
The door opened easily as always, built that way by the dwarven engineers. Bella crept into the bedroom where the dwarf king still lay. He glanced over as she entered and tried to sit himself up. 

"Thorin, don't do that on your own." Bella scolded halfheartedly. "You'll hurt yourself." 

He grumbled in protest. "I can sit up without help." 

Bella rolled her eyes. "If you say so." 

She watched his struggle to sit up against the pillows silently, helping when he collapsed for the tenth time. 

"Any news?" 

"Your sister is here." She said, grinning when his face took on an expression of horror. 

Thorin nodded with a quick grimace, gesturing to the door. "Let her in, then." 

Dís walked into the bedroom confidently, as if she had never left. When she saw her brother in the large bed covered with furs and blankets and then the scar across his eye, the mask broke. 

"Nadad..." she whispered hesitantly. Thorin smiled. Dís hurried to his side, sitting in the vacant chair beside the bed. Bella made her way to the door slowly. 

Thorin turned to her, an odd look on his face. "Where are you going?" 

Bella smiled and stepped close enough to him that she could rest her hand on his. "I'm just going to get something to eat." She explained, nodding towards Dís. "I thought you two could talk without me here hanging over your shoulder." 

The second the hobbit left, the dwarf princess turned to her brother with a familiar grin on her face. "So, dear brother, tell me everything." 

The king groaned. "Such as?" 

"You two, for starters." Dís dropped her teasing tone, adopting a more serious one. "I know Mother's bead when I see it. I assume you gave it to her?" 

Thorin nodded. "Yes. I did." He glanced up at her, a challenging tint to his eyes. When none came, he spoke again quietly. "You do not disapprove of her?" 

Dís smiled warmly as she shook her head. "No. Why should I? If you chose her, then she must be someone special." she replied. 

"I do not deserve Bella. After what I did to her...." he trailed off. 

"What do you mean?" 

His voice laden with guilt, Thorin told the events after they reclaimed the Mountain. He told his sister of the Arkenstone, of Bella giving it to Bard and Thranduil, and of what he'd done on the rampart. When he finished, Dís watched him silently for a moment. 

To his surprise, she didn't hit him. Instead, she sighed. "And in spite of all that, she still loves you." 

"You think so?" he whispered. 

"Of course. Thorin, I know those looks she gives you. Anyways," here, Dís fixed him with one of her piercing looks, "why would she still be here if she didn't love you?" 

"She doesn't trust me." 

Dís shook her head. "Yes she does. Maybe not completely, but that is something you will have to earn back." 

"I love her, more than anything. She is my Ghivashel but I-" 

"Prove it to her then, Thorin."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin offers a new place for Bella to sleep because the armchair cannot be comfortable. They finally reach an understanding. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is just pure, disgustingly sweet fluff

Bella Baggins shut Fili and Kili's door behind her, laughing at the sounds of the boys protesting against Oin's orders. They had never been the ones to stay still, always being the last to retire to their bedrolls at night. Sometimes even Thorin had smiled at their seemingly endless energy. 

The short hallway between their room and Thorin's seemed longer than before. Bella pulled the coat Dori had found for her tighter around her shoulders. 

It wasn't that she was afraid of the dwarf king. Of course not, that would be ridiculous. She was only afraid of what they had yet to discuss. Even if there was nothing sour between them anymore.....

"Ah, there you are, Bella. " Dis exclaimed. "I was beginning to consider sending out a search party!"

Bella smiled hesitantly up at the formidable dwarrowdam. The princess looked so like her brother at first glance, but her eyes were just like Fili's. "I was just visiting Fili and Kili. "

Dis smiled warmly, nodding towards the bedroom door. "It's getting late and I'm sure you're tired. Bombur sent something up for you to eat, if you're hungry. "   
Once the princess left, Bella made her way through the door and straight to the table across from the bed. A glance over showed her that Thorin was sleeping calmly, the slightly lowered blanket allowing her to see his bare chest freed from some of the bandages the king had been wrapped in since the battle. She smiled, turning to the plate of heavy Dwarven fare before her. She was glad for the small cup of ale brought by Dain's men, after so long without an opportunity to relax with the Company. They hadn't truly spent time together since Laketown. 

Bella trudged over to the armchair she'd been sleeping in for nearly two weeks. Just as she reached it, the sound of rustling bedsheets reached her ears. 

Thorin had barely managed to prop himself up on one arm, watching her sleepily. 

"Have you been sleeping on that? " he asked, voice laden with disbelief. 

When she nodded, he shook his head and sighed. Bella moved to sit down in the chair. From behind her, Thorin scoffed after she visibly winced. Choosing to ignore the knot in her back that had been created by sleeping in the armchair for so long in odd positions wasn't very easy. 

"I'll be fine. " 

"No you won't. "

She turned towards the stubborn dwarf. "I've been sleeping in it since the battle. I can stand it for as long as i need to. " she stated, chin up in an attempt at disdain. To her surprise, or perhaps not, Thorin grins for a split second. 

"If you won't leave this room to find somewhere decent to sleep, " he began, "You could stay here. Only if you want to. " The last sentence came out in a rush of breath. Bella blinked when he gestured towards the other side of the bed. She stared at him for a moment. For once, the Dwarven king looked oddly embarrassed at the simple thought of sharing a bed. 

The hobbit sighed, forcing her smile to look less nervous. "A-Alright. Just give me a moment. "

Thorin nodded and fell back onto the pile of pillows Dis had forced upon him. Bella had laughed when the dwarrowdam had marched in with at least a dozen of the things she had found only Yavanna knows where. Thorin had promptly pouted (though he wouldn't admit it) for the rest of the evening. 

Bella scooped up the adjusted tunic she'd been sleeping in and headed into the bathroom. It wasn't functioning yet, but it worked for the privacy she needed to change clothes. As she changed, she reached into her pocket subconsciously. She stared at the ring in her hand. Rather than feel relieved that she had not lost it, there was a feeling of loss instead. 

Shaking her head, she put the ring away in a drawer she had taken for her own use. The seemingly harmless ring lay beside Sting and her mithril shirt, folded up carefully. She fiddled with a few of the small objects she had stashed in the drawer.

"I am not stalling. It's just sharing a bed, nothing worth acting like a lovesick tween over. " she murmured, hoping Thorin couldn't hear her. Standing up, she slowly made her way over to the empty side of the bed. Luckily, or perhaps not, he was already asleep, curled up under the blankets and holding a pillow in his arms like the stuffed things faunts in the Shire held at night. Bella smiled wistfully. It was odd to see the Dwarven king looking so calm after his constant brooding during the journey. 

Falling asleep took much less time than usual that night.

\------------------------------

Thorin woke to a sharp pain in his arm. He tried to pull his arm away, thinking that it would help. Instead, it felt like something was holding it down to the bed. 

"What- Oh. "

He must've forgotten. 

Bella had curled into his side sometime during the night, her head resting on his arm. A small smile graced her face as she slept. The light from the window in the ceiling made her face glow and turned her hair into gold. Thorin reached out, wrapping a soft curl around his finger. 

Somehow, he didn't mind the pain she caused in his arm. A part of his mind whispered that he deserved it, that he had caused her enough pain after what he had done to her. The look on her face as he had held her above the ground on the ramparts was not one that he would forget easily. She had looked terrified, yes, but the hurt in her eyes was what haunted him. She had believed in him even when others had not, and he'd thrown her aside for a mere trinket. 

Then, as he wrapped his arm around her as best he could and pulled her closer, Thorin Oakenshield promised himself to make sure Bella Baggins never felt that way again. He refused to let her be hurt like that again. Not if he had any thing to say about it.

\-----------------------------

Warmth. Safety. 

Bella snuggled closer to the source of the comfort, moving in a sleepy haze. It had been so long since she'd felt that kind of feeling. Not since her parents died....

A soft sounding chuckle brought her back to reality. Slowly, she realised where she was. Bella stared at the fabric of Thorin's tunic in her curled fist for a moment. 

Oh. 

Thorin's arm on her shoulder stopped her when she bolted upwards. "Are you alright, Bella? "

"Fine. I'm fine. " she mumbled. Thorin winced when she rested her hand on his arm for a second. Her face fell. "Did I hurt you? I didn't-"

He smiled, stopping her rambling. "I'm not hurt. "

'I think I deserved it, after how much I hurt you.' he thought.

The weak swat to his shoulder was a surprise, as was the look on her face. "Don't you ever dare say anything like that again! How can you think that? " she hissed. Thorin looked down. He hadn't realised he'd thought out loud. 

"Why did you forgive me? "

Bella smiled almost sadly, moving to sit facing him. "Because. You weren't yourself and... I had no right to give the Arkenstone away. " she said, sighed, and finished in a near-whisper, "I should have expected your reaction. "

"You did what was right. " he said, trying his best to assure her of the fact. Bella had done what had to have been done. Having the Arkenstone in his possession would certainly have led events in the wrong direction. She had been brave when no one else had. 

"It didn't feel like I had. I-"

Thorin shook his head, reaching out to cup her face in his hand. She froze for a split second before finally leaning into his touch. Her smile was hesitant, but there all the same. He knew that it would take time for Bella to trust him again like she used to, to love him again, but he would wait. 

For her, he would wait a lifetime.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those living in and around Erebor prepare for Yule, festivity in the midst of sorrow. Thranduil sends a peace gift to the dwarves, and Thorin is more like himself.

Balin hummed happily as he walked through the Royal Wing corridors, a simple meal tray in hand. He was bringing it up for Thorin, Bombur being utterly swamped with Yule preparations and the daily meals for the dwarves and Men who had stayed in Erebor until Dale was properly restored. 

Despite the sadness and loss experienced in the battle, or perhaps because of it, the dwarves of Erebor were putting on the biggest Yule celebration Balin had ever heard of. 

He finally reached the door he'd been walking to and pushed it open gently. 

"Are you awake, Thorin? "

The dwarf king muttered something unintelligible at him from under a blanket. 

"No. "

Balin placed the tray onto the bedside table gently and yanked the blanket away. "Oin wants you to eat this before he comes up to change your bandages. "

Thorin then looked around the room. "Where's Bella? "

"She decided to eat breakfast with the rest of the Company. "

The king nodded absentmindedly. He stared at the door the entire time, as if waiting for Bella to walk in.

\------------------------------

Bella quietly sat down at the long table in the Company's dining room in between Bofur and Ori. The scribe smiled at her, handing her a cup of tea. 

"I asked Bombur to save this tea especially for you. " he said quietly. Bella smiled gratefully. On her other side Bofur stole a cinnamon bun from the plate Bombur seemed intent on stealing and dropped it onto her plate. 

Bofur grinned when she halfheartedly scolded him. "Bombur has plenty of them. Anyways, there's going to be hundreds of the things at the Yule feast. "

Across the table, Dwalin snatched one with a smirk. "Only if Thorin isn't allowed near the things. " he muttered. "Or the boys. Cinnamon buns are another weakness of Durin's Line it seems. Worse than gold if you ask me. "

Bella laughed softly. The thought of Thorin and his nephews stealing every bun at the feast was an entertaining one. "I didn't know that. "

Dwalin nodded. "Aye. When we were young we'd sneak into the kitchen and steal every one in the place. Balin hated having to apologize to the staff for it. " he explained, a wistful look on his face that almost looked out of place. Ori stared up at him as he talked. Bella could almost see the wheels turning in his brain trying to write the story down in his mind. 

"Hopefully he'll be well enough by then to join us! After all, we can't have a Yule feast without the King! " Bofur cheered. Bella nodded. While Thorin didn't seem quite up to even getting out of bed yet, it would be nice for him and for his people to see him at the feast.

\---------------------------

Instead of heading back to Thorin's room, Bella decided to take a detour to the Gate. She heard the commotion grow louder as she got closer. Making her way to the front of the gathered crowd, she found Fili and Kili waiting. Fili was leaning on his brother, his crutches in his hand. Kili grinned upon seeing her. Bella stood beside the brothers. 

"What's going on? " she asked. 

Kili gestured to the speck of a cart on the horizon. "We're waiting for the elves to get here. Everyone else is here to help carry everything. "

"The elves of Mirkwood used to bring evergreen trees and an ash log during Yuletide before the dragon came, according to Balin. " Fili explained, picking up his brother's train of thought effortlessly. "It's meant to be a sign of goodwill. "

"And a reminder that we need the outside world just as much as our Mountain. "

Bella nodded. "Oh, alright. "

When the cart arrived, Legolas bounded forward from where he had been standing and greeted the elf in their language. Both elves walked over to Fili and Kili. 

The first elf bowed respectfully towards the princes. "My Lord Thranduil has sent these trees that we could spare. "

Fili nodded, looking much more regal than Bella had ever seen. "Offer him our thanks. The dragon did not leave us much to decorate for Yule, and these will go a long way. "

The dwarves behind them began carrying the trees in, slowly revealing the trunk of what Bella recognised as that of an ash tree. Small boxes of other decorations followed the trees. Looking in one revealed preserved flowers only elves and some hobbits knew how to make and a few sprigs of mistletoe. 

Some time later, Balin walked over to them carrying a small chest. He handed it to the elf with a short bow. "A small gift for your king, as thanks for those he has given us and his help. "

"Of course. My lord would welcome news of your kings recovery, if you could spare it? "

Balin nodded. "He is well. Our chief healer is certain he will recover by spring. "

A few moments later, the elf was on the way back towards the forest. Kili had disappeared back into the Mountain at some point. Fili leaned on Bella as they walked back through the Gate. She felt almost saddened at watching the prince limp along beside her, unable to run like he had before the battle. Kili had remained fairly unscathed but for a few nasty scars and a limp some days. 

They had been lucky.

\--------------------

Bella slipped into Thorin's room. She walked into the bedroom, expecting to find him asleep like he usually was. To her surprise, he was gone.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had gone. "

She turned around, smiling. Thorin sat up the best he could in the armchair. He was still pale, but he looked like the king he was. His hair remained unbraided but for the one that signifying his rank. Bella moved forward to sit on the chair that had been left beside him.

"Some elves arrived from Mirkwood with decorations for Yule. The boys were out there. "

Thorin nodded. "I wish I could have been out there. "

Bella reached out, laying her hand on top of his gently. "You're still recovering, so it's alright. " she assured him. "Fili handled it perfectly. "

He smiled proudly when Bella told him how Fili had acted like a king. That night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and a hobbit in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella does not know whether she she will return to the Shire in the Spring or stay in the Mountain.
> 
> Thorin learns more about his hobbit, about who she has lost in previous winters.

NOTE: I will be screwing with the canonical timeline regarding the Fell Winter at the end of the chapter.   
Enjoy the chapter!!

 

The Great Hall was in a state of organised chaos when Bella Baggins wandered in. With less than two weeks until Yule, those inside the Mountain were working hard to prepare for the holiday. It seemed as if they were trying to replace the grief from the battle with the festivities. 

Bella was normally either with Thorin as he slowly recovered and took over a few duties from Fili and Dain or she was with Ori, repairing the destroyed books and documents in the rebuilt library. Legolas had joined them, helping where he could with the Sindarin texts. Though there were rules against outsiders learning the secret language of Khuzdul, Ori had been teaching her basic words. At least, words she hadn't already picked up on the journey. Legolas had been teaching her basic Sindarin as well. She already knew a few words from the elves that would sometimes pass through the Shire, but that was hardly enough. 

Kili grinned when he saw her coming, dropping the decorations in his hands to pull her into a hug. "Bella! What are you doing around here? "

Shoving him away playfully, she gestured around them. "I thought I could help out. " she said. "I have a few skills in this area, you know. "

Legolas appeared, seemingly out of thin air as he was wont to do. He handed the small log he'd been carrying to one of the Men nearby. 

"There you are. I was hoping I'd be able to find you before I go. "

Bella turned around, frowning. "Are you leaving already? " she began. "I thought you would stay for Yule. "

He shook his head. "I must return home. My father sent a letter requesting that I return, as did Tauriel. " 

Kili dropped the hammer, the metallic sound echoing throughout the Hall. "She's leaving? "

"Just for a short time. " Legolas assured. "I am sure she will be back as soon as she is able. "

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll be back, then. " the dwarf rambled before running off, presumably to find Tauriel before she left the Mountain. Bella watched him until the edges of his coat disappeared around the doorway.

\--------------------------

Bella didn't see the royal brothers (it was still very odd to think of them as princes) until a few days later. She stood on the parapet looking out over the land when they appeared on either side of her. Fili now leaned on an intricate cane found in the Mountain, and Kili against the outer wall. 

They stood in silence until Fili spoke up, his gaze fixed on the far distance. "You miss the Shire, don't you? " he asked. Kili turned to look at her, studying her expression. 

She nodded. "Yes. Of course I do, it's my home. "

"Maybe... " Kili hesitated for a second, "Maybe Erebor could be your home too? Just like how the Blue Mountains will always be home for me and Fili, but Erebor is our home too now. "

Bella turned to look at the young dwarf, smiling at his hopeful expression. 

"I'm sure it could be. "

Fili spoke up, a hint of a smile appearing. "I think Uncle would very much like it if you stayed. "

"I know that. "

"No, you don't see how different he is when you're there. He really looks happier, and he seems to make more of an effort to get better. " Kili said excitedly. The prince's voice finished in a near-whisper. "He really does love you. I’ve never seen him like that before. "

Bella sighed, for a second imagining what it would be like to stay in Erebor..... to stay with Thorin. Neither of them had said what would happen next, whether she would return to Bag-End or stay in the Mountain by his side. She very much missed the Shire, the rolling hills where she'd played as a faunt, the little creek by her smial where the children would gather. But maybe....

Fili laid a hand on her shoulder, speaking with a bit of wisdom far beyond his years. "Just think about what you would miss most. Maybe then you'll know where you belong. "

\------------------------------

The kitchen was a welcome flurry of activity. Bella found Bombur in the midst of the chaos directing the chefs around. The large dwarf smiled warmly when he saw her coming, opening his arms and pulling her into a warm hug. 

"It's good to see you out and about, Bella! " he said, grinning. "We were beginning to think you were never coming out of that room! "

She rolled her eyes. "Dain insisted on meeting with Thorin for important business. He made it very clear that I was not welcome. "

Bombur shrugged. "Oh well. Dain has never been one for politeness. But then again, he did send us boars and more supplies for the Yule feast, so I suppose he's not half-bad. "

"Maybe. "

“Well, enough of that! We could use some help, if you’d like. “

Bella smiled, spotting some lavender hanging. “Sure. “

\--------------------------------------

Bella pushed the door to Thorin’s rooms open quietly. She pulled the lavender cookies she’d made out of her pocket, nibbling on one. The other cookie was rewrapped as a gift for Thorin. 

“You’re back. Where have you been all day? “ Thorin greeted her as soon as she entered the bedroom. He sat in the armchair she’d previously slept in, dressed in a casual dark blue tunic and black pants. His hair had been rebraided but only with the ones signifying his status and one for the Battle.

She smiled, laying the wrapped cookie in front of him on the small table. “I’ve been in the kitchens with Bombur. He needed more help with the Yule preparations. I helped make these. “

“Only one left? “ Thorin asked, grinning. “There must have been more.”

Bella shrugged. “I may have gotten hungry on the way back.”

Thorin quickly ate the cookie, frowning once it was gone. “What is it?”

“Lavender. My mother used to make them.”

“Oh. Well, they’re very good.”

Bella toyed with the edge of her coat for a moment before speaking. “I was visiting the treasure room today.” she said hesitantly. “They’ve put it back together as best they can.”

Thorin stared down at his lap, shoulders slumped. “Balin mentioned something about that.”

“I also… Bard returned the Arkenstone some time ago, before you woke up. It’s in the-”

“No.”

Bella looked up in surprise. “What? “

“I don’t care where it is. That damned stone is useless to me.” Thorin said. He glared at the floor as if it was the precious stone. 

“Oh. Alright. I suppose that’s a good thing.” Bella replied, smiling softly. 

To her surprise, Thorin reached forward to gently grasp her hand. Bella looked down at her hand completely enveloped in his. 

Thorin frowned for a moment. “It is no more than an heirloom and I regret what I have done…” he looked up, tightening his grip on Bella’s hand. “I should have valued you more. I’m very sorry.”

Bella smiled and rested her free hand on Thorin’s cheek. “I’ve already forgiven you for all of that, Thorin. There’s no need to apologize again.” she assured him, keeping the soft smile in place. It struck her then that in that moment, it was the closest to each other they’d been since before the gold sickness. Thorin seemed to notice this, leaning into her touch and smiling hesitantly. 

The king looked up at her, spared a quick and undecided glance at her lips, and then nodded gently. He’d looked like he’d been weighing the risks of something then, but Bella couldn’t quite figure out what. 

“Alright.” he said quietly, and leaned back again. Bella paused for a moment before muttering something entirely unintelligible about ‘getting ready for bed’ and bolting into the washroom. 

By the time she returned to the bedroom Thorin had seemingly gone to sleep already, the blankets pulled up to his bearded chin. Bella burrowed under the blankets on the other side of the bed and curled up hoping to ignore whatever-had-just-happened and sleep. 

\------------------------------------------

It was an odd noise that woke Thorin up in the middle of the night. Not the noises the guards outside the door sometimes made while moving around, or the noises of the mountain he was accustomed to. 

It was a whimper. A small, terror-filled noise from his right. 

“N-No. Mama! S-Stop tha- MAMA! Run! Mama!” Thorin spun around, ignoring the twinge from his injuries, to see Bella fighting against the sheets. They were wrapped tight around her, a cocoon pinning her down. 

He shook her gently, hoping to wake her. “Bella. Ghivashel, you must wake up.”

Bella kicked a leg out of her cocoon, letting go of a terrified scream. Thorin grasped her shoulders and pulled the hobbit up. She fought against him in her fear, still yelling ‘Mama!’ 

Someone pushed the door open, fighting knives at the ready and a bow behind their shoulder. Fili looked around, confused when no foe appeared. Kili lowered his bow and turned towards his uncle.

“Is everything alright, Uncle?”

Thorin’s reply was cut short by Bella’s eyes shooting open and a final scream. He held her close to his chest while she sobbed, gesturing to his nephews to leave. Fili nodded and led his brother out of the room. He glanced back once before shutting the door behind him. 

Bella held onto his shirt like it was her only lifeline, shaking. Thorin hesitantly began running his hand through her tangled hair. The gesture began to soothe her just enough so that she could sit back a little. Her small hands stayed where they were as she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

“Are you going to be alright, Ghivashel?” he murmured softly. She looked up at the familiar endearment, nodding.

“It’s fine, just… just a nightmare I have every so often.” she said, shrugging it off.

Thorin sat back against the headboard of the bed, pulling Bella with him. She leaned into his side with a sigh. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” he offered gently. When she didn’t answer he finished, “I’ve always found that talking to someone about things like nightmares helps sometimes."

Bella shrugged. “It’s an old memory, and I doubt talking about it will make it go away.”

“I want to help you, Bella. I know what it’s like to dream about something that has happened to you and not tell anyone.”

She chuckled. “It’s not a very happy story.”

“Most that give you nightmares aren’t, I’ve found.” Thorin shot back, nearly smiling. Bella sighed, nodded, and turned towards him. 

“I suppose I should explain what was going on. I don’t know if you would have heard about the Fell Winter, but that’s what I was dreaming about.” she explained. 

Thorin nodded. “I remember Fili and Kili were very young, and many of our people who left the mountain didn’t return easily.”

Bella wiped her eyes on her sleeve before continuing her story. “I wasn’t very grown yet, maybe in my late twenties. My father wasn’t feeling very well since we had had to ration the food and the doctor was trapped in Bree for the winter. We had gone out, my parents and I, to find an herb to help cure his cold.” she sighed here, frowning. “I suppose it wasn’t the best idea. “

“There were wolves that winter, weren’t there?” Thorin said, remembering the howls they had heard most every night. Fili and Kili had ended up staying with him because the howls frightened them. 

“Yes. They crossed the Brandywine river that year. Killed most of the livestock, but only that. We had to walk through a bit of trees to get back to Bag End and I…. I heard the howls. They were right there, all around us. I remember Mother shoving me up a nearby tree. Father picked up our torch to try to scare them away so that we could run…..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bella grasped onto the next branch. Her skirt tore, but that was the least of her concerns. Her mother scrambled up behind her. Bungo was below them, waving the flaming torch at the nearest wolves. A few got burnt muzzles before they learned to avoid the fire. 

“Bungo! Up here!” Belladonna cried, reaching a hand down for her husband. He shook his head and hit a wolf upside the head with his walking stick. 

“No! You must run! Take Bella to the first house you can find and alert the Rangers. I’ll be fine.”

Bella cried, holding onto her mother’s torn skirt. “Papa!”

Bungo fought one of the scrawnier wolves away, grinning. His calm Baggins nature seemed to have left him for a brief moment. He glanced up to his wife and daughter for a second. 

Bella’s shrill scream was the only warning he had before the large wolf jumped at him from behind where it had been waiting. The torch was knocked out of his hand, the flame fizzling out in the snow. Bella hid her face in her shawl, sobbing. Her father’s screams went silent after a few moments, replaced with the grief-filled ones of her mother. Belladonna threw a stick at the wolf in anger. It whirled around, blood staining its’ muzzle. The animal growled, then hurled itself at the tree. Belladonna’s feet slipped into range of the wolves grip. 

“Mama!” Bella screamed. She grabbed her mother’s hands and tried to pull her back up. The wolf stalked behind them, licking its chops. 

Belladonna smiled sadly, cupping her daughter’s cheek in one hand. “Darling, stay up here until the morning comes and the wolves leave, and go to the Gamgees’-”

“No! Mama! S-Stop tha-” she scrambled for her mother as Belladonna fell down, straight into the wolf’s path. “MAMA! Run! Mama!”

But it was no use. Belladonna made one brave swing at the wolf before it grabbed her leg in its’ teeth. Bella climbed higher into the trees, her mother's’ “I love you, my darling.” trailing behind her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella glanced down at her hands once she had finished her story. Thorin waited a moment before pulling her close to his chest again. She hadn’t even realised she was crying again until she felt Thorin wipe some of the tears away. 

“I can’t imagine what that must have been like… You are much stronger than anyone gives you credit for, Amrâlimê, to have gone through all of that.”

She sighed. “I had our neighbors, the Gamgees, to look after me.” she said, pulling away. “Once I came of age I moved back into Bag End on my own.”

“Only you?” Thorin asked. 

“Well, I had to fend off half of Hobbitons young men for quite a few years until people gave up on my getting married.” she replied, grinning. 

“Half?”

Bella shrugged. “My parents had a good deal of money that was left to me. Most of the bachelors who came pounding on my door were just after me for my money.” she explained. “I didn’t like most of them anyways. Too crazy.”

Thorin laughed, grasping Bella’s hand in his. “I imagine you scared many of them off for good.”

“Well, my mothers old kitchen knife was of a decent enough size, after all.” she told him with a barely concealed grin. 

They simply sat there for a few moments until Bella gave a wide yawn and slowly fell onto Thorin’s shoulder. Bella slipped back down under the covers, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Thorin stayed awake awhile longer, smoothing back Bella’s curls until he too returned to sleep.

 

Word count: 2,670 words

Ghivashel: treasure of all treasure  
Amrâlimê: my love


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule celebrations, and the closing of the story

Thanks for reading this far! This will sadly be the last chapter of this fic. There will be a short epilogue afterwards and a small sequel story, and possibly a third one!

Enjoy this final chapter and thanks again!

Thorin sat down with a huff, letting go of Dwalin and falling into the chair. He watched a few other dwarves, directed by Balin, decorated the room for Yule. A small tree (more of a branch really) stood in the corner and assorted green decorations were scattered all around.

"Decorations might be a bit much." Dwalin grumbled. Thorin chuckled at the annoyance in his voice.

"Relax, Dwalin. We have not had the opportunity for a celebration like this in a long time."

The warrior gave a grunt and shot a knowing look at Thorin. "Then why do I get the feeling that you're fine with all of this because Bella wanted it?" he said, smirking. Thorin threw a halfhearted punch at him, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"That isn't the only reason."

Balin grinned as he walked over. "But it is one of the reasons, I'm sure." he remarked. "I need to ask you about something, Thorin."

The king glanced up. "Yes?"

"I had thought that it would be easier for you to not have to travel to the Great Hall. Bella mentioned that we could hold a private Yule celebration here, with the Company, this year."

Dwalin nodded. "You're still a bit too injured for that trip."

"If you think it best. It might be nice to have the Company together, I suppose."

Thorin surveyed the room, smiling. Dwalin seemed about to say something when Bella strode in, covered in flour and something that may have been jam. She stood by his chair and handed him another wrapped package.

"More cookies, I hope?" the king asked. Bella grinned, unwrapping the package for him. Inside lay two small cookies with some kind of red jam in the middle.

"Of course. These are from the last batch that went in the oven until Yule. Bombur has mostly everything ready for the feast now. I managed to steal these."

Thorin was busy enough watching Bella explain about her day that he didn't notice they were the only ones left in the room. He watched her explain some crazy event that had happened in the kitchen, smiling at the bright look in her eyes and the way her hair was still in a crazy mess of curls atop her head. She looked beautiful in the light streaming in from the window behind him.

Bella glanced out of said window, watching the ravens fly back to their roosts for the night.

She had been surprised to learn that there were actual windows in the Mountains. The sunlight from them seemed to be comforting to her, perhaps to remind her of her far-off home. Thorin had found her curled up in the armchair by the window, a book laying forgotten by her hand.

'The light is good for reading, and the armchair is just too comfortable to not fall asleep in.' she had sniffed at him when he found her there one morning.

As she sat in the other armchair across from his, her legs curled under her as she sat down, he smiled. It was odd how well she had fit herself into his life and the lives of those others in Erebor so easily. She felt like that one missing piece of the puzzle that was needed for the whole thing to work perfectly.

And maybe she was the piece he'd been waiting for.

\-----------------------------------

Fili and Kili raced through the halls of Erebor, twin cyclones of terror, on the day of Yule. They skidded around a corner and nearly ran into a very unsuspecting hobbit.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Boys, you have to be careful."

"Yes, Auntie." Kili teased, grinning when she blushed. Fili rolled his eyes at his brother.

The trio began walking towards Thorin's chambers, where the Yule dinner had been set up. They turned the corner to his hallway when Dis opened her door. She looked her sons up and down, smoothing out their tunics, straightening out their braids, and nodding when she was finished. She turned to Bella next.

Bella had cleaned some old dress and fixed it up as best she could. It wasn't especially pretty, but it seemed alright to her.

Dis shook her head and nodded at her. "Come on. I think I might have something a bit more fitting for Yule."

"We will meet you two there, then." Fili said before grabbing his brother's arm and darting off. Bella watched them disappear for a moment and then turned towards Dis. The dwarrowdam gave a delighted shout, pulling something from the depths of her closet.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed. She held a dark blue dress in front of her, silvery strands laced throughout. There was a matching silver cloak in her other hand. Both were adorned with the Durin crest, seven stars above a helm with two crossed axes and an anvil.

"Oh, I-I can't take this." Bella stammered. Dis sighed, smiling.

"Of course you can. It was a replica of my mother's favourite dress made for me, but I grew out of it a long time ago. I saw it this morning and thought that it deserved another life." she explained. "Now, go and put it on."

Dis handed the dress to Bella delicately and shooed her off towards the washroom. Once the hobbit disappeared behind the door, she began rummaging in a small chest beside her dresser.

The washroom door opening caught her attention. Bella stepped out, fidgeting with the bead in her hair. Dis chuckled and fixed the dress so that it hung on the hobbit's small shoulders properly.

"I-I don't know about this, Dis. I'm going to look ridiculous."

Dis shook her head. "No you won't, my dear. You might shock Thorin when he sees you, but Mahal knows he could use it. Maybe it would give him his strength back. Either way, you look beautiful. Now come over here. You're not quite done yet."

Bella followed the princess meekly to the mirror. Dis pulled out some brushes and what looked like silver curlers. She instantly set to work untangling Bella's mass of curls.

When she was done, Bella shook her head, grinning when her curls bounced along.

"Wow." she breathed. Pulling the cloak over her shoulders she followed Dis out of her rooms and towards Thorins. The stone door was already open, the noise of the Company inside leaking through. A few of the dwarves looked around and acknowledged Dis before turning back to their food. Once she and Dis took their seats near the head of the table, Bella looked around. Two seats were still empty. One beside Balin, and the one at the head of the table.

Fili leaned over towards her when he noticed her looking around.

"Dwalin is helping Uncle to the table. He's not too happy about needing help still. They'll be out in a moment." he whispered.

Balin quickly shushed the rest of them, standing up and gesturing silently for the others to do the same. Bella smoothed out her dress, suddenly nervous.

As if on cue, Thorin appeared from his bedroom. He limped heavily in front of Dwalin, ignoring his grumbling. He glanced around the table at each of the dwarves. When his gaze reached Bella, however, it stopped. He froze in place, staring at the hobbit dressed in the colours and crest usually only worn by those of Durin's blood. She looked down at her feet, hiding a pale blush. The sight of her in the Dwarvish dress had indeed given him a shock, as Dis had said.

Dwalin quietly cleared his throat, startling Thorin out of his silent staring. The king limped to his seat and picked up his goblet.

"Thank you for this." he said, the short sentence taking up most of his energy. The members of the Company silently downed the wine in their glasses and sat down again as one.

With a whistle from Bombur, a small army of kitchen helpers marched in with plates upon plates of food. As soon as they had left, the dwarves dug into them like starved men, the usual noise and chaos returning. Thorin was the quietest of the bunch during the dinner. He still laughed, and drank, and ate, and occasionally sang along. But for most of the dinner his gaze rarely strayed from Bella. The hobbit joined in on the fun, drinking and eating much more than the dwarves expected.

Her grin was replaced with a shy look whenever her gaze connected with his. They would each stare for a moment before either one blushed and looked away quickly. None of the others noticed, except Balin, for the entirety of the dinner.

Once it winds down a bit and the dishes have been cleared the dwarves made their way to the fireplace where one ash log resided. Most of them stumbled slightly drunkenly. Thorin was led over with Dwalin on one side and Bella on the other. With a bit of unsteadiness the king knelt down in front of the fire. He took the flintbox from beside the fireplace and struck a match. The dim light of the match in the otherwise dark room lit up every feature on his face.

Bella didn't quite understand the Khuzdul Thorin recites, but it nonetheless has an effect on her and the dwarves in the room. Once he finished speaking Thorin took the match and threw it onto the kindling at the base of the log, watching the wood slowly catch fire. He stood up and sat in a nearby chair. Bella moved to sit beside him on the small sofa he had chosen. The close proximity was comforting to Bella, the heat coming from Thorin more than that of the fire.

Once the fire burnt down into embers, the dwarves of the Company left slowly, Fili and Kili were the last to leave with Dis. The princess cast one shrewd look at her brother and the hobbit curled sleepily into his side before leaving.

"I don't think sleeping out here is the best idea." Thorin whispered. Bella sighed dramatically in response.

"I suppose."

Thorin smiled, standing up shakily. Instantly, Bella was there to stabilize him with a hand at his elbow. With her arm held out for support they made their way to the bedroom. Bella darted into the washroom and came out a few moments later with the dress folded over her arm. She draped it over a chair and crawled into the large bed beside Thorin.

The king looked up at the odd plant hung on the headboard. Its small leaves and tiny white berries looked unfamiliar to him, but something about Bella's expression told him she knew exactly what is was.

"Mistletoe. Those idiots." she murmured before he could even ask what it was.

"What?"

Bella blushed. "It... Well, it's a common plant in the Shire, a parasite actually, that we use for Yule decoration. The younger ones especially enjoy the, er, traditions surrounding it." she explained.

"What traditions?" he asked.

"I haven't been caught under it in a very long time, but the usual tradition is that when you get stuck under the mistletoe with someone you are supposed to... well... you're supposed to kiss the other person."

She finished quickly, playing once again with her clothing. She stared down at her clothing awkwardly for a moment or two.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." he quips, grinning. Bella looked up when his hand cupped her chin hesitantly.

Bella instantly remembered a similar moment, this one in a dimly lit Elven prison, key in her hand and the blundering of the Company in the distance.

"What-"

Thorin smiled softly, absentmindedly rubbing her cheek.

"May I kiss you?" he asked softly, searching her face for something.

Bella froze. The tone is his voice combined with the look in his eyes was so utterly different from anything she'd seen from him before. The sincerity in his question, however, was enough for her to make her decision.

"Yes." she breathed out.

He smiled almost giddily, and then he quickly closed the gap, and they were finally kissing again, and Bella was hit with a flood of feelings of rightness and home. She closed those off from her mind, concentrating instead on Thorin's hands that were now on her waist and moving closer to put her own on his shoulders.

Bella smiled, reveling in the warm feeling surrounding her. The world outside could wait.

For now, this was all she needed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Year has passed and much has changed, but another Yule has come around

NOTE: This takes place about halfway through the sequel story (Currently in the works).

ONE YEAR LATER 

The second Yule after the reclaiming of Erebor was certainly much larger than the first. But this time, they had much more to celebrate.

Thorin had quickly recovered, taking over his duties as king by the time the spring arrived. Dain and his men had left again for the Iron Hills as soon as the pass was clear. With the help of both the dwarves and the Mirkwood elves, Dale was quickly rebuilt enough for the Men to properly set a home there.

Bella had begun working with Ori in the library. The rest of the Company had found work in other parts of the Mountain. Dwalin now commanded the guards, Balin helped Thorin with running the Mountain, Bifur and Bofur had started a toy shop, and Bombur was still head chef of the kitchens.

On the day of the Yule feast, that’s where Bella was heading. She eased open the kitchen doors to see a chaotic mess inside. Dwarves were running around everywhere, flour had somehow got onto the ceiling, and Bombur was standing in the middle chopping vegetables while shouting orders at half a dozen helpers.

Bella slipped through the mess towards Bombur, nearly colliding with two very familiar royal dwarves.

Fili and Kili grinned, jokingly bowing, their giggles giving them away.

“Are you ready for Yule, Auntie?” Fili asked, his eyes glittering with joy from the tease.

She rolled her eyes at her ‘nephews’. Well, soon-to-be-nephews, anyways.

“Almost. I just need to pick up my dress from Dori.”

“We’ll come with you then! I need to ask Nori about something.” Kili said cheerfully. Bella smiled and followed the princes out of the bustling kitchens and towards Dori’s tailor shop.

The silver-haired dwarf turned around when the little bell Nori had set up to alert him rang. “Ah, there you are Bella! I just finished the sash. Let me make sure it fits your properly.”

Bella endured the flood of words, accepting the beautiful dress he handed her. She ducked into one of the dressing spaces set up to put it on.

“Woah.”

Fili and Kili stared when she walked towards them.

This dress was much like the one she had worn the previous Yule. It was still the Durin blue colour, a small rendition of the crest at the bottom of the neckline. The fabric peeking through the cutout in the blue skirt was silver, as was the trim and the visible stitches. The silvery cloak that went with it barely touched the floor, sliding across it softly.

Privately, Kili thought she seemed to glow in the light of the shop. When he shared this thought with his brother, Fili very much agreed. The brothers stayed uncharacteristically silent during the journey to their mother’s rooms.

Dis fixed up Bella’s curls like she had before, fixed her sons’ outfits, and led the rest of the way to Thorin’s chambers. Dis and the boys stayed outside talking with Dain. The dwarf lord had returned briefly for the celebrations.

Bella carefully opened the bedroom door and slipped in. Thorin was standing with his back to her, seeming to struggle with his cloak.

“Here.” Bella said, moving in front of him and grabbing the cloak from his hands. “Let me help you with this or we’ll never get to the feast before they eat everything.”

Thorin began to say something, his voice stopping in his throat. Once his cloak was properly affixed he grabbed Bella’s small hands in his own.

“Thorin? What’s wrong?”

The king shook his head and smiled. “Nothing is wrong, ghivashel.”

“Then why were you staring?”

Thorin glanced up at the intricate bead braided into her curls before speaking.

“Am I not allowed to stare at my betrothed, especially when she looks as beautiful as Yavanna herself?” he murmured softly. Bella gaped silently at him for a second. She smiled, a heavy blush colouring her cheeks.

“That’s not fair, Thorin.” she mumbled.

Thorin replied with, “What isn’t fair?”

“Saying things like that.”

Dis’ yell to ‘hurry up, love birds’ startled them into movement. Thorin held out his arm for Bella to hold onto. She smiled again, adjusted her cloak, and held onto her kings’ arm the entire way to the Great Hall.

Thorin rested his hand on hers when she began getting visibly nervous.

“Relax, ghivashel. Do not fret about what they think.” he whispered to her. Bella nodded and faced forward. She quickly shot a brave grin at the king beside her, turning back just as the large doors opened.

The usual ruckus of noise from the Hall full of dwarves was cut to a near silence the moment the royal family walked in. Bella’s grip on Thorin’s arm tightened as they walked through the Hall and past the silently bowing dwarves. She noticed a few questioning glances thrown her way, some of the dwarves seeming puzzled by the hobbit walking beside their king.

Luckily, the Company, and their families, had gathered on one long table in the center of the Hall. Bella breathed out a sigh of relief when she was within distance of the table. Fili and Kili sat beside each other, closest to the large seat set aside for Thorin. Dis took a seat beside Balin.

“Here’s your seat, Bella.” Dis whispered, gesturing to the seat opposite to Fili’s and the closest on that side to Thorin. Bella sat down hesitantly.

“I thought either you on one of the boys would sit here.” she whispered back.

Dis shook her head. “No. Usually one of us would, unless there is a Queen. And since that’s what you will be in a few months, I hardly think it’s breaking court etiquette.”

“Oh. If you say so, then.”

The raucous cheer after Thorin’s speech startled both Bella and Dis. The two women laughed, even more so at the confused look on Thorin’s face when he sat down.

“What happened?” he asked, sending both of them into another fit of giggles.

“Nothing.” Bella managed, laughing again. Thorin sighed and joined his nephews in joint confusion.

Once the feast was over and the tables had been cleared, two more sets of large doors were opened at the other side of the Hall. On the other side was another hall, this one empty, glittering chandeliers hanging from the distant ceilings. Once again holding on to Thorin’s arm, Bella marveled at the dwarves’ penchant for building much taller than themselves. Many of the open spaces in Erebor gave a feeling of the room being never-ending with no ceiling except the sky.

Her reverie was broken the the feeling of Thorin letting go of her. She turned to see him standing across from her with a smile, his hand held out.

“May I have this dance?”

Bella rolled her eyes, mostly at the smirk on his face, and accepted his hand. Thorin led her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. The dance was a slow one, the floor soon filling with couples. Thorin and Bella stayed in the middle for most of the dance. At the end, the dwarves bowed again.

“I’m not quite used to all the bowing.” she whispered.

“You will eventually. After all, by next Yule we’ll be married.”

Bella reached up to hold the engagement bead she had been wearing in her hair for the last few months. In just a few more the empty space below would be replaced with another bead, one of marriage. The thought was still odd to think about even after a few months.

Thorin glanced around, nodding at Dwalin. The other dwarf was standing by a pillar with Ori babbling about something at his side. He nodded back silently.

“Come with me, ghivashel. I have something for you.” he requested. Bella looked up.

The hobbit followed him out of the hall until they were back at Thorin’s room. The dwarf pulled a simple cloth bag off of a bookshelf. He handed it to her gently.

“What is it?” Bella asked, holding the bag in her hands.

Thorin chuckled softly. “Open it. If I told you it would ruin the surprise.”

“Okay…”

Thorin watched as Bella opened the bag and pulled the simple tiara inside. She looked up at him and then back at the tiara.

“I had some extra time this week down in the forges and I thought that you might like it.” he explained hurriedly. A smile slowly spread across her face.

“I love it.” she murmured. Thorin carefully took it from her hands and nestled it among her curls. The bright jewels glittered in the dim light, perfectly reflecting it.

It was not quite the crown she would soon wear as his queen, but it was enough. Bella herself was enough, Thorin decided, especially when she raised herself up on her toes for a soft and warming kiss.

Oh yes, the second Yule was much better than the first and some said better than any before the dragon came. A newly rebuilt kingdom and an engaged king are certainly good reasons for a celebration, don't you agree?


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thanks from me to you

Hey guys!

Thanks so much for 6k+ reads on this thing! That amount really means so much to me. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to check my Wattpad and Ao3 and notice that people actually read my stuff. 

When I started writing this fanfic almost a year ago (Mahal, has it really been that long?!) it was just a silly idea I thought of writing up. I know genderbent isn't everyone's favourite in this fandom, but writing Bella was so much fun. This story has been an interesting was of exploring how the story might change if Bilbo had been a girl! I wasn't trying to 'make the ship hetero' or anything. You guys should know by now that I mostly write lots of gay shit. 

I have the mini sequel story completely outlined now, so all that's left is too write it! If you read the epilogue, you might already know what major event is going to take place! ;)

I'd love to do a q+a with the characters, so please leave questions for them (and me if you want) below in the comments and I will use them in the q+a chapter. 

In the meantime, check my Insta and twitter for updates. Both are AnironSidh. I also have a tumblr and a Tellonym account now if you want to ask me questions! Feel free to dm me on any of those or on here if you want to talk about literally anything. I always need more friends! 

See you guys soon! :P


End file.
